


Serendipity

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aunts & Uncles, Complicated Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Families of Choice, Homophobia, Lawsuits, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, South Park Logic, Surrogate Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Unconventional Families, no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pandemic ended with the US government accidentally making a baby Tweak while attempting to make a baby Tucker.A baby Tweak that is now in the care of Tweek and Craig.It's not perfect or even easy, but South Park sometimes throws lemons rather than grenades.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why this of all ideas crawled in my brain but it lodged there and I need to get it out so here you go!
> 
> Seriously, I don't know why. 
> 
> I've written a bit. Like. A lot. Like I have them in college in some parts.
> 
> If it isn't clear, the baby is named Serendipity.

Craig didn’t know why they were shoved into an interrogation room with tables and a generally a prisony feeling. Tweek twitched next to him, more subdued than normal. He knew they hadn’t done anything that might get the government's attention lately. Still, it didn’t do anything answer why a G-man had dumped them here, all secrecy and bland smiles. 

Craig was only sure the name “Anderson” he’d given was fake. Tweek hummed next to him, soft worried movements jostling him and belaying his distress. Craig hugged him. God knows the kind of panic attack Tweek’d experienced when he’d been picked up by the agents.

Craig had been taken a block before he’d gotten home. They’d just swept in and shoved him into the back of a van and then shoved him into the room. 

He was only happy his parents were there though. 

He wasn’t happy Tweek and the Tweaks were there.

The agent had left after shoving them together. Tweek had immediately rushed to his side. For the past five minutes he’d worked to calm Tweek down. It’d been working until a bang somewhere nearby had Tweek jumping. He’d let out a panicked sound. Craig tried to soothe him again.

“Calm down, honey.” Craig murmured. Tweek twitched. He heard their parents talking, frantic and worried. He ignored them. “You’re okay. You’re with me.” Tweek buried his face into his neck. They worked on breathing techniques. 

Tweek calmed down. When he pulled away from him their parents had apparently stopped whatever they’d discussed. It was probably a fruitless conversation, they knew nothing like them. Craig would bet Stripe on it. 

“You okay, Tweek?” Thomas asked when the two boys had separated. 

“Ngh, I’m okay now.” He tugged his hair. “Craig helps a lot.”

“Thank you for your help, Craig.” Helen intoned. Usually Craig would shrug it off but he nodded. 

“I don’t mind.” He said seriously. “If I can’t help Tweek what kind of boyfriend am I?”

“You’d ngh be my ex.” Tweek said with an attempt at humor even as he pulled at his hair again. The adults chuckled awkwardly. 

Tweek ended up sitting in the same chair as Craig. It was uncomfortable but the contact helped Tweek calm down so Craig tolerated it. He tolerated a lot of things for Tweek’s sake.

Mrs. Tweak was pacing. His Dad and Mom were sitting on the other two chairs in the room. Mr. Tweak stood in a corner, looking worried; potentially about the authorities catching onto the meth in most of Tweak Bros’ coffee.

It felt like an hour had passed before there was a knock on the door. Hell if Craig knew, they’d taken his phone. Assholes. Two people entered, one was the original G-Man that had dumped him here. The two were holding documents and looking grim. 

“Hello, I’m certain you have been wondering why you’re here.” The ‘Anderson’ G-man started. 

“Yes, we haven’t done anything wrong.” Thomas Tucker began. “I don’t appreciate being kidnapped or my son either.” ‘Anderson’ smiled blandly. Craig resisted the urge to flip him off and instead comforted a nervous Tweek who moved to sit in his lap.

“I can assure you we have no desire to see any of you incarcerated or involved anymore than you need to be.” The second G-Man began, though now that Craig got a better look at realized could be a G-Woman. He (She? They?) reminded him of the New Kid a bit. The New Kid’s gender was still unknown to them despite having attended school with them for a few years. The New Kid dressed as a boy or girl depending on their mood. People asked but the mute kid just stared.

“Then why are we here?” Laura Tucker asked.

“Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, as you may be aware, several years ago your son was involved in an incident involving Peru.”

“You’re not deporting me to Peru again are you?” Craig asked before he could help himself. “Did you arrest all the pan flute bands again?”

“No and no. I assure you this is related but does not require the same scope of action.” 

“Then explain. Why are we here? This is the first time I’ve heard about this.” Mr. Tweak said. 

“Yes, you see we misread the Incan prophecy that involved Craig. Consequently, we misinterpreted how to prepare for future guinea invasions.”

“Is the world ending!?” Tweek shrieked. “You’re not sacrificing Stripe!” The agents frowned. 

“Who is Stripe?”

“The world is not ending.” The two answered before going into the meat of the matter. What followed was something Craig was expecting it. Out of everything he expectation this was not it at all.

The US government didn’t just bury it and forget about the Peru Incident like Craig had hoped. The government had a vested interest to protect the future so had studied the issue. People were stupid and misread a hieroglyph or six, boiling down that Craig needed to have descendants and they would deal with future guinea pig issues. 

He was expected to run through a life course of “Hick boy from small podunk gets stuck in a no-where-villes relationship with 2.5 children”. Then it turned out Craig liked dick and that was not a likely ending for him.

Craig’s homosexuality was an unseen and unacceptable variable. Observation led them to believe Craig would end up “Living childree with a crazy boyfriend with whom he co-owned six guinea pigs while running a coffee shop”. (Which wasn’t a bad future, Craig thought, but also weirdly specific. Also way too premature a decision because he was just thirteen.)

So the government took it upon themselves to continue his bloodline himself and, like could be proven with President Garrison, fucked it up beyond belief. Instead of a long line of baby Tuckers conjured from Craig, they somehow ended up with Tweek’s DNA. Craig assumed it was from their boyfriend “activities” he would not ever want to discuss with anyone who wasn’t Tweek. (Also gross.) 

Which could’ve been okay had it ended up there, creepy but okay. Except it wasn’t. Whoops. They discovered the DNA mix up when a baby was in gestation. And second whoops, the Incan writing turned out to say something completely different. Craig was going to be reincarnated (which was bullshit in his opinion) if the guinea pigs returned. 

That’s it. 

So now there existed a baby. 

A baby Tweak.

Dark haired, dark skinned and sleeping soundly in a pink blanket in a picture on the table. She looked nothing like Tweek. Then again Craig looked nothing like his parents in a way with his own dark hair. 

Craig immediately wanted her. She was part Tweek’s and kind here because of him his fault. He couldn’t help but look at the picture, wondering if maybe he wasn’t being dumb. 

A baby. That could be his baby instead of Tweek’s. Tweek. Craig looked at his boyfriend, now standing and looking at the picture as well. Tweek’s eyes were wide and shocked. He didn’t twitch, but stood stark still. It was eerie.

“That is why you are here, given the circumstances, our organization thought it would be better to permit you the first choice of custody with the girl. Otherwise she will be placed up for adoption.”

“She’s my baby?” Tweek finally spoke. Asking for confirmation that they had been given.

“Yes. She was gestated with a surrogate and her ‘mother’ was an egg donor. It’s either you or another she’ll go to another family.”

“Is it up to me?” Tweek asked. 

“As the father, yes, you have the choice here.” The second G-Man said. 

“Could we have a moment to discuss this? It’s a lot of information to take in.” Laura asked. The G-Men glanced at each other. “And Tweek should be allowed to talk about it with his parents.”

“Yes, we will be back in about half an hour?” 

“Yes, that seems fine.” The agents left, taking all the papers but leaving the picture at Tweek’s request. 

As soon as the door’s closed the adults started cursing. Craig flinched at the sudden onslaught of noise. After the surprise settled the adults began to discuss the baby. 

“We can’t keep her.” Mrs. Tweak said at once, her voice worried and remorseful. “I don’t see how we can. She’ll have to go up for adoption.” She looked at the picture, confused.

“I agree.” replied Richard Tweak. His eyes on the photograph. He was frowning as he said it. “It’s not fair for any of us. Adoption seems the best solution here.” He shook his head. “Tweek, do you understand why you have to do this?”

“What? No!” Tweek immediately yelled. “She’s mine!”

“Tweek,” Richard began. “You’re thirteen. You can’t have a baby. Having a baby is not like a nice cup of coffee that can be enjoyed on a nice cold night. It’s like an avalanche falling on you and you trying to dig yourself out.” Everyone paused. 

“What?!” Tweek looked confused. “What does that have to do with anything?!”

“It means you aren’t cut out for it Tweek. It’s hard for normal people. How do you plan to do that with your anxiety and ADHD? How will you pay for things? The baby can have a nice family. You’re going to put her up to adoption, son.” Tweek looked conflicted for a moment before he shook his head.

“Don’t tell him what to do!” Craig snapped, feeling the need to support his partner. “It’s his baby not yours.”

“Craig!” Thomas chastised. “Watch your tone.” Laura and Helen exchanged glances. 

“No! Ngh, I should be able to decide. She’s mine!” Tweek twitched. 

“Sweetie, how are you going to take care of her? You have to go to school, you don’t have a job-” Helen tried to sooth.

“Girls figure it out! I can too. Just give me some time. I can do it.” Craig thought that was fair to ask. Girls usually had nine months to do it. They had had like nine minutes. 

“WE can.” Craig amended and took Tweek’s hand. “Tweek’s baby is mine too.” 

“Craig!” Tweek looked moved by his declaration. Craig squeezed their intertwined fingers. He felt Tweek’s hand twitch and spasm in his own. He was nervous but determined. 

“Boys.” Laura sighed. “You can’t keep the baby. You’re THIRTEEN.”

“We’re going to do it.” Craig snapped. “You can’t decide for us. For Tweek.” 

“Yeah! Like other people get to keep their babies so should I! I know it’s going to be hard but gah I know I need to keep her.” Tweek tugged at his hair. “It’s my baby.” He all but sobbed. 

“Honey.” Craig muttered softly. Tweek shook his head. He sniffed and squeezed Craig’s hand. “She’s ours.” Craig said again. “We’ll take care of her.” 

“Kids.” Thomas sounded exasperated. “Craig, even if you want to keep her, she’s only Tweek’s.”

“They made her because of me. They just got the wrong DNA. It’s as much my fault as Tweek’s. It takes two to make a baby.” 

“Yeah, like we didn’t want this but she’s here now. We have to take responsibility for her.” Tweek sounded responsible and very adult even as he twitched,his hand sweated against Craig’s and his face was slightly teary. Tweek took a breath. “I don’t ngh think you have the ah final say. I do. That’s why the agent asked me. It’s what I wanted to do.” He smiled. “It’s not ngh too much pressure. I know what I want to-have to gah do.” 

The adults shared a look, devastated, angered and worried. “Boys, if you do this there is no turning back. If you split up you two are still responsible for the baby.” 

“I know.” Craig said, realizing this was settling now and that he would end up responsible for a baby. He’d known at once seeing the picture of the baby that he wanted her. Even if Tweek hadn’t wanted her or agreed to keep her he’d have argued for her. Now with his boyfriend’s hand in his, it was about to be finalized. “We’d figure it out it if that happens.” 

He didn’t like the idea of splitting from Tweek but knew it could happen. But he knew if his parents split his Dad wouldn’t stop being his dad too or same with his mom. 

Tweek nodded and tugged at his hair again. “People get divorced and are still parents. We’ll do that but were not splitting up. Ever.” Craig smiled at him. 

Thomas took a deep breath and spoke in a tone that was half exasperated and half ashamed. “You two already broke up, twice. Once because you were playing superheroes and the other because Craig cheated on you, Tweek.” Three cries of surprise and outrage resounded from the other parents. 

“Craig!” Laura sounded disappointed. The Tweaks looked betrayed by the pronouncement. 

“We were ten!” Tweek yelled. “Craig didn’t- it was a misunderstanding. He didn’t cheat on me. We know we won’t be able to break up for stupid games if we do this. We’re not stupid.” 

“And we’ve grown.” 

“Yeah. Like we might not be adults but we are better than we were ten.”

“So if we don’t help you you two have it figured out.” Helen said in her airy and serene voice. Craig felt the wind go out of him. He didn’t know how he’d do it but he stood taller. 

“We’ll figure it out. The Internet. School counselors.” He thought. “Social workers. They’ll give us resources to where to go.” Tweek trembled but he nodded. The adults looked at each other. Laura motioned they should speak in a corner. The whispers of the muted conversation didn’t quite reach them.

“Honey? You know I’m serious about this.”

“I know, Craig. You wouldn’t say it if you didn’t mean it.” Tweek pulled his hair again. “I know it doesn’t make sense but I need her. She’s mine.” 

“I think that’s instinct babe. I read babies look like their dads so he bonds to them.” 

“I don’t know- ah but she’s mine and if we let her go I don’t know what can happen to her. It’s not aliens or gnomes I’m worried about nggh but people! People made her what if they want to unmake her!?” 

“I don’t think they’d have told us about her then.” 

“I still don’t trust them.”

“If we get her, it’ll be hard, honey.”

“I know.”

“I’ll be there. I swear.”

“On Stripe?”

“On Stripe.” Tweek smiled. Craig felt a bit of relief and certainty that his life was about to change. He refused to regret it. 

“Gah-good because she’s getting the name Tucker.” Craig knew his nose wrinkled. 

“That’s an ugly name for a girl, babe.” Tweek laughed, soft and weak but it was a laugh. 

“No, dude, her last name.”

“You sure?” Tweek nodded, worry fading away for one moment and a shy smile on his face. Holy shit. Craig felt his heart speed up and his breath leave. It felt more real, giving the baby something of a real name. A baby Tucker now. Baby Tucker. Jesus. 

Craig took in a breath. They had to prepare for their parents. Craig looked over at the increasingly angry and worried faces in the corner. He and Tweek talked. 

Despite their parents protests, the G-men were more than happy to hand Tweek the baby along with some basic baby supplies. The paperwork was signed and Baby Girl Tucker was officially Tweek’s, even with the confusion on the last name. 

They’d have time to decide on a name later.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gah! Don’t do that!” Tweek squeaked at the baby who reached to the cup he had brought up to his lips. He set it down. “You can get burned.” He scolded the baby. 

He knew she was too young to understand him but still thought it was important he start talking to her like she mattered from the get go. People didn’t do it to him all the time. He didn’t want her to feel like he had. She blinked at him. “Your daddy is on his way then I can drink the coffee without worrying about you.” He told her. The baby continued to stare. “You’re too little for coffee. Maybe when you’re older. I started drinking after Mom weaned me. I think that’s too little but maybe when you’re two.” He considered it after a moment. “I should really ask the doctor rather than guess.” He twitched at that thought of the cost. 

She stared at him, brow slightly furrowed. He kissed her forehead. He managed to get two sips of coffee when the knock on the door came. He saw Craig enter, backpack that served as a baby bag stuffed to the brim. 

“How is she?”

“She’s not crying now. She doesn’t want to be put down though.” Craig reached for her. They exchanged the baby carefully. For a moment it looked like she was going to cry until she realized she wasn’t put down. Craig smiled. “She keeps reaching for the coffee.”

“A born and bred Tweak then.” Craig laughed softly. The baby stared at him. He offered her his finger. She grasped it. 

“We’re not that bad!” Tweek countered but sipped his coffee. 

“Babe, she’s craving coffee from smelling it.”

“She’s just curious about it.” Tweek replied but smiled. His eyes were lined with dark bags. The past few nights had been hell. Craig was less tired if only because they had agreed one of them had to sleep.

“Do you- do you think we did the right thing?” Craig asked. Looking at the baby who was looking at him with a furrowed brow, curious or maybe pooping. Craig wasn’t always sure. He tapped her bottom. Nothing. Curious then.

“Yes.” Tweek frowned. “Ngh. You changed your mind?”

“No! Babe, no. I just-” He stared at her. “What if she had had adult parents? Would the be as bad like it is with us sometimes?”

“She could never get them. Ngh, I looked it up. Black babies and kids aren’t as wanted as ngh white ones or other races.” Craig frowned. 

“What? Why?” He looked at her. Who wouldn’t want a baby if you wanted to be a parent? Kyle’s brother Ike was adopted, he was Canadian...but white. He frowned. Had the Broflovskis been offered non-white babies and they turned it down. Did they think families had to ‘match’?

“You know why, Craig.” Tweek looked sad. 

“Well we won’t do that to her. Ever.” He kissed her forehead. “She’s the most beautiful girl in the world.” Tweek smiled. 

“Ah, yes. She is.” The baby’s face scrunched up. “And now she’s going to be the smelliest.”

“Ugh. I hate this part.”

“I has to get better.” Tweek said. “Like now was nice. Jesus!” He wrinkled his nose. “And she’ll get older and poop herself less.” 

“Yeah but still it’s gross.” Craig said as he worked on changing her before she started crying. Her face was scrunching. “Shhh.” Craig soothed. Oh, how he wished he could use disposable diapers. Ugh. Also he was worried he was cleaning her wrong. His mom and Mrs. Tweak had given them the most basic help on that but still he worried. 

Tweek wrinkled his nose as he took her from him, now clean. Craig took the diaper and went to dispose of the poop and put the diaper in the diaper bucket. He resisted the urge to gag. 

“Wash your hands!” Tweek called after him. 

“Jesus, Tweek! Why wouldn’t I?!”

 

“Some people don’t!”

“That’s so gross!” He said to himself. He made sure to wash his hands twice to be sure. When he went back and saw Tweek offering the baby to him again. 

“Thanks.” She looked at him again with that curiosity that had him smiling. He’d teach her about space and NASA when she got older. Until then he’d wow her with stars and faces he hid from the world. There would be time to share everything. Right now she was still learning to exist. 

Tweek drooped a bit in his chair. Tweek nodded. Craig moved next to him and kissed him. Tweek smiled against him. “Get some sleep tonight, babe. No more coffee, please.” 

“I will. I’d even give all the gnomes my underpants.” Craig would shake his head if he didn’t know they were real. 

“Maybe fill the drawer with her diapers.” Tweek laughed. 

“That’d surprise them. Serve them right too.” He said. “Mmm, I ah think I have a nickname for her.”

“What?”

“Sera.” 

“Sera?” He looked at his daughter. Her eyes drooped. “That works and shorter too.” 

“I think it’s pretty too.”

“It is.” The most beautiful girl in the world. Craig thought. He looked at the bags under Tweek’s eyes. He thought about Tricia. It got better and times like now were nice. Besides, even if they didn’t he wasn’t going to back down. 

For her and for Tweek. 

“Serendipity Tucker, you are the most beautiful girl in the world.” He murmured to the baby who was slowly falling asleep. Tweek smiled at them and took a photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Caring for a baby was hard. So damn hard. Craig felt the lack of sleep from the past several days weighed on him as he stared at the laundry machine in front of him. He had to get one load in before he could go to sleep, go to sleep for a few hours at least. He should get to it but he couldn’t. 

He’d just finished washing the cloth diapers by hand. They were hanging in the basement to dry. The little pile of baby clothes should be okay. “I can’t do this.” He whispered to himself. Feeling like this was an insurmountable task. His breath started coming in faster and faster. His chest felt tight. “I can’t do this.” He repeated. He tried to take a deeper breath. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do this. What the hell was he doing? 

“I can’t do this!” Craig wailed and started to sob. He looked at the pile of clothes and felt his sinuses burn. “I can’t do this!” He repeated. The only answer he received was the squeak from his guinea pig. He felt his chest tighten again. He knew he was having a panic attack but it did little to stem the unease, stress and anxiety. Craig’s sobbing continuing for several minutes, eventually settling down to sniffles before he managed to move. 

He felt pathetic but he started shunting clothes in the laundry machine. Tiny little blankets covered in spit up and formula stressed him. He thought he’d have another breakdown when he saw the tiny Red Racer onesie.

It had him smiling. He’d been so happy when he’d found it at Sloppy Seconds. It steadied him. He knew why he had to do this even if it was so hard. He wanted to ask his parents for help but wouldn’t. Craig refused to show they couldn’t do this after they’d made it clear they thought she’d be better adopted out. 

People did this alone all the time. He had Tweek. Tweek had him. They weren’t alone. Tweek was taking care of her alone tonight so he could get some sleep. He felt his anxiety easy somewhat. 

It was his fault she was born, even if it hadn’t, she was Tweek’s. Tweek was Craig’s, so she was his too. He knew that if Sera had been his biological daughter Tweek would stand by him too for the same reason. Their parents just didn’t get it. 

So he bared his soul to the one creature that always offered him comfort: Stripe. The guinea pig was downstairs for the night in his enclosure. He sniffed and talked.

“I got to look for a job, Stripe. We need more formula. It’s hard. I can’t do anything with for benefits until I can adopt her. Tweek hasn't’ been able to meet with the social worker.” Oh how they tried to set that up but no one seemed to believe Tweek, the locally known gay boy, had a baby. So they’d been buying formula from their savings. 

The guinea pig squeaked. Craig sniffled again. 

“She’s my baby too. I should be able to do things for her like that.” Stripe squeaked again. He played with Stripe for a bit and felt himself calm down. He was tired. He was so tired and anxious. He probably should rest right now but he couldn’t neglect his guinea pig either. The clothes in the washing cycle ended. He shunted the clothes into the dryer. 

The cycle would run until dry. He could pick it up in the morning. He made sure Stripe had food and water. He headed upstairs, careful not to make noise and entered to his bedroom. Even though he was thankful he would get to sleep he missed Sera and Tweek.

He must have made some noise as there was a faint knock on his door a few minutes later. “What?” he asked tiredly. The door opened. His dad came in, looking a bit worried. 

“You okay, Craig?”

“I’m fine.” He was. He was fine. Just tired.

“You don’t look fine. Uh. Have you been crying?”

“No.” even as his eyes and sinuses burned. His Dad walked over to him. Craig settled against him. For a moment he took in his dad and felt like the child he was. 

“Looks like you have. What is it, Craig?”

“I have to look for a job.” Craig said sounding as tired as he felt. “Sera needs more formula and I’m just tired, Dad. I have to get to Tweek’s before noon. He has to go to work. I want to sleep for half a day but I can’t.” 

“You knew a baby was a big commitment.”

“She’s mine.” Craig said with the conviction of a man who’d die by that statement. “I’d do this all over again for her.”

“I got that, Craig. You and Tweek gave her the name Tucker for God’s sake.”

“That part was easy. Tweek wanted to name her Karma. Tweek wanted something Buddhist.” He repeated the same story to his dad. It wasn’t much sometimes beyond crying, changes and laundry. 

“I know that too. Still think her name’s a bit silly but still better than Karma.”

“Her name’s not silly.” Craig defended. “It’s pretty.” Thomas smiled. 

“What I’m getting at kiddo is you’re my kid who is still a kid.” Craig frowned

“We can take care of her.”

“Yeah, you’re doing a hell of a job.” Thomas held his hand out before Craig could interject. “I’m being serious. You’ve had her two months and have a good schedule for her. You two didn’t foist her off on anyone when it got hard when she didn’t stop crying the past few nights.” Craig frowned not understanding where this was going.

“What are you saying dad?”

“You can ask for help. You two can ask us for help.”

“I don’t need it.” He did. “You wanted us to give her away.” He said after a moment when his dad was quiet.

“I know. It was because we didn’t want you two to have to deal with this. She’s staying. That much is obvious. You still need help, Craig. What are you going to do when school starts up again for you two? Summer’s almost over. You missed the last month of school already. Who's going to take care of her?”

“I am.” Craig said seriously. “I’m going to do online school. Tweek will take care of her at night. I’ll do it then.” Thomas sighed.

“That’s not the best scenario you have to follow, Craig. We want you to go to college.” He patted his head. Craig frowned. “Your mom and I have been speaking with the Tweaks. We got some ideas.” Craig opened his mouth. “None of them involve giving her up.”

“We’re not.” 

“I know, kiddo. Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up around ten okay? We’ll head over to get her together.”

“You’ll miss Church.”

“I’ve missed it for worse. I think God will be fine with me helping my son with my granddaughter.” 

“You never called her that.”

“You haven’t been around long enough to let me.” Craig felt overcome with emotion. It was a big deal. His parents were, Jesus, they were accepting this. They were willing to help. He didn’t cry from it but took a moment to compose himself.

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“Don’t thank me for that. Go to sleep, Craig.” 

“Night.” He replied. Craig slept at ease, almost like before this had started. A soft knock woke him up. Craig rose, feeling like he wasn’t going to cry. Today seemed good so far. 

He checked his phone. He had a message from Tweek.

 _Baby slept most of the night!_ What followed was a picture of said sleeping baby and a praise emoji. Craig grinned. This was a good sign. Maybe things were going to turn around.

 _That’s great, babe. Going to head over with my dad in a bit._ He received a message almost immediately

_Remember I have to work at noon!_

_I know, honey._ He grinned when he remembered his conversation _Dad called Sera his granddaughter yesterday!_

_!!!_

_I know!_

A knock at his door had him looking at Tricia. “We got breakfast, Craig. Move it or lose it.”

She looked at the phone in his hand. “That about Little Tricia?”

“Her name is Sera.” He said with a scowl. 

“That’s not her real name.” Tricia said looking smug. “Her middle name is Tricia though.”

“That was Tweek’s idea.” 

“Yeah. He knew I’d be a kick ass aunt.” He stuck out his tongue but showed his sister the photo Tweek had sent him. She cooed at it. She’d probably coo less if she’d been forced to change Sera’s diapers. Not that his parents would let him or that he wanted it.

He had breakfast with his family, his mom and Tricia went to church. He went to the basement then stormed up the stairs and packed the baby clothes into his backpack. Got ready to meet with Tweek. He counted his money to buy formula. 

His head began to fill with costs again. He took a deep breath to quell his anxiety. There weren’t many jobs he could get at thirteen. Stupid child labor laws. 

He’d texted Kenny. He knew City Wok didn’t quite pay market rate but it hired. He needed a job and he’d take it if it paid at least five dollars. If whatever his dad and the Tweaks didn’t work out he might have to work there or maybe even if it worked. Babies were expensive. 

What he’d give for South Park to be super obsessed with his relationship again. It still was way to invested in it but he got discounts now vs free things and money. He’d take free money now.

His dad drove them to the Tweaks. He played on his phone on the ride there. He cursed as he lost the level he was on the app. He’d gotten rusty in the past two months. He put the phone away when they arrived after texting Tweek they were there. 

Tweek opened the door. He looked a bit tired but he had definitely slept. 

“Hi, Honey.” Craig greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. Tweek smiled at that. Craig felt his heart flutter. God, he loved Tweek. He was sure he did, even at thirteen.

“Hi, babe.” He looked behind him. “Hi, Mr. Tucker.”

“Hello, Tweek.” his dad greeted in turn. They all entered the house. “Is Sera asleep?”

“Yeah.” Tweek fidgeted. “She’s been sleeping really well today and last night.”

“You sleep too, babe?” Craig asked seriously. 

“Yeah. It was okay.”

“I’ll take her again tonight.”

“It’s okay, Craig. I can do it. You should sleep while you can.” Craig nodded. “I have to go to work soon. Do you want a drink or something?” Tweek asked. He looked slightly uncomfortable with his dad there. This was different after all and Tweek was distrustful.

“I’m fine, Tweek. I was telling Craig that your folks and us want to help you two out. You’ve done a great job taking care of Sera. We’re still your parents and we’re responsible for you too.” Thomas said wishing they’d done that from the get go but knowing that the children needed to sink or swim and act accordingly. They swum, head above water and planned even as their parents offered them no sympathy.

Thomas had seen the search history on Craig’s computer. 

Formula price comparisons, baby clothes shopping for second hand clothing, tentative budgets. He’d seen the tentative job searches. The look ups as to how he could get added to the birth certificate so they could get WIC and medicare. He’d seen searches of what happened to teen parents in foster care and their babies. He saw the library books on baby development. He didn’t doubt Tweek was doing his share of the searching too. The boys shared a computer for the most part, had since they’d been ten. 

It was a hard situation for them all but at the end of the day the needed to be able to do it because as Craig had uttered, Sera was theirs. The two boys seemed ready to sink if it meant keeping Sera above water for as long as it took. 

“We’re not giving her up.” Tweek said immediately. Craig smiled at him, eyes hopeful and too old for being so young. 

“We don’t want you to do that. We’ll talk later but I just wanted to let you know.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Tweek looked skeptical but he trusted Craig and Craig trusted his dad. Thomas sighed. 

“Can I see my granddaughter? I think it’s time I meet her right, like you two boys wanted us to treat her.” Tweek’s breath stuttered and he nodded quickly. 

“She’s asleep but you can hold her. She doesn’t wake up once she’s asleep from being carried. Ngh. Do you want that?”

Thomas nodded, he saw both boys brighten.

This was the next generation of the Tucker line, whether he liked it or not. So he was greeting his granddaughter properly. 

When he held her, her sleeping form was small and he felt a bloom of affection for her. He didn’t forget how he felt when he’d held Tricia and Craig. He’d a look of love on Craig’s face when he cared for her. Now, this was similar but not the same. No she wasn’t his daughter, he shouldn’t feel that same feeling, she was still family though. This was new feeling was right, he though.

“Can I ngh take your picture?” Tweek asked as he held out his phone. “For her, ah, baby book.” 

Thomas nodded. 

He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello, Mr. Black.” Craig greeted plainly as the man entered his office.

Steve Black stared at the group gathered there. 

When he agreed to meet with Craig and Tweek parents he assumed an incident involving homophobia required his counsel. He had wondered if it involved the school. He had not expected for the parents to be there with the two boys or for a baby who was currently guzzling a bottle in Craig’s arms.

“Hi!” Tweek shrieked as he prepared a bib for the baby to be burped on. 

“Uh.” Token’s dad stared at them in confusion. “I’m sorry but who is that?” He asked pointing to the baby. 

“Our daughter.” Craig answered like it was a perfectly logical answer.

“She’s my baby.” Tweek added. He twitched. “Biologically I mean. She’s ours though.” 

“That’s actually why we’re here.” Thomas started. The Tweaks nodded. Catching him up on the situation had Steve taking a lot of notes. It wasn’t what he expected, nothing at all as much as South Park had its peculiarities life there was mostly mundane. Steve let them talk stopping to ask a few questions here and there. His knew his face grew more serious by the end.

“This isn’t really my area of expertise.” Steve began. “I don’t know if I’d be able to adequately handle this.” 

“Gah! We know, Mr. Black, but we ngh trust you.” Token’s dad stared at the baby. “And if you don’t think you can; we know you can recommend someone who can help us.” Craig looked back at him seriously. 

“I want to be able to take my daughter to the hospital and stuff.” Craig said. 

“You kids sure you want this?” He asked. “Once we begin we probably won’t be able to stop without being liable for legal fees.”

“They’re sure.” Richard Tweak said with a sigh. “She had colic and they didn’t ask for help once. They’ve done everything for her and paid for nearly everything from their savings so far. We can help them, we should if she’s going to stay, but we can’t do this. We can’t get Craig as the other legal parent.”

Helen Tweak nodded. “If we can get some sort of monetary compensation to help them too. They can’t work like adults. They need to go to school. Tweek talked about doing online school but it’s not the same thing.”

“Craig took a job at City Wok.” Laura added looking worried. “To help pay for expenses like formula.” Her expression turned to frustrated. “We want to help but we assume this might be expensive. We think it may between you and another lawyer.” She gave a frustrated cry. “We need help with social services. Tweek managed to get WIC but it got cancelled.”

“I don’t know why!” Tweek lamented. “The social worker I spoke to won’t talk to me anymore.” He twitched but kept a sure grip his daughter. “Now they want me to pay them back.” He looked irritated. 

“My biggest worry is her getting sick.” Richard said. “We’re self employed, our insurance payments are manageable, even with with Tweek’s and our own medications.” He mentioned Helen and himself. “If we could put her on there it wouldn’t be much more but we weren’t allowed to add her when Tweek got custody of her. Both because she’s not my direct ward and that she wasn’t a newborn.” 

“We cannot afford for her getting really realy sick.” Helen said. “We paid for her to get a check up when she had colic but vaccinations are coming up and if she gets something worse? I don’t know.” She frowned. The Tuckers voiced further concerns in the same vein. 

Steve already knew he was going to take the case, even if to get it off the ground. It was not only for his son’s friends but the situation needed to be addressed. What the kids were doing was not the wisest decision but at the very least Tweek had a daughter made without his consent. That in itself deserved recompense. 

“You know this may get out?” Steve Black said. He didn’t know how much they wanted of privacy or if they even knew the scope it could grow. 

“I don’t care.” Tweek replied. “It’s not like the town’s not going to find out sooner or later we have a baby.”

“Yeah. I don’t know how people haven’t noticed us going back and forth between houses already.” Craig replied. His eyes were bagged but he looked self assured. “She’s mine too, Mr. Black. I want that official.” His lips thinned. “I didn’t ask for anything for from the Peru incident. It was stupid but I’m not dropping this.” 

“Okay then, let me consult some case law and maybe some colleagues.” 

“Thank you.” Tweek shrieked. The baby girl in his arms slept undisturbed by the activity. She twitched slightly, whether from sleep or genetics, Steve didn’t know but understood the love of a parent for their child. 

Craig and Tweek had a baby, official or not. 

\----

“Oh isn’t she adorable. Her pictures don’t do her justice. You must be so proud of Craig given the circumstances.” Mrs. Broflovski cooed over Sera. Craig shifted a bit uncomfortably at the attention. Laura smiled a bit. 

“Yes, we are. He and Tweek stepped up to taking care of her. The only thing Thomas and I have had to buy her is the car seat and stroller combination.”

“Well I’m glad to help. It’s a shame this had to happen, of course, but I’m glad the girl has people who love her. I swear she does look a bit like Helen, doesn’t she? I see the Tweak right in her.” 

“She’s mine too.” Craig said unprompted. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to imply you weren’t her father either. I adopted my Ike you know. Blood alone doesn’t make family.” 

“Thank you for helping, Sheila.” Laura said. Childcare had been a big worry for all of them. Even if Mr. Black got them any form of compensation that could be drained dry by the cost of daycare alone. It was only by the grace of God Thomas had bumped into Sheila when Laura and Thomas were discussing it over the phone at Wall Mart.

For once the woman’s meddling was a good thing.

“I’m glad to help. Thomas told me you two boys were ready to drop out and do online school to take care of her. I’m sure that works out for some children but knowing you boys you two shouldn’t be shut in the house all day.”

“Thanks.” Craig said, honestly. He was glad he’d be able to go to school, live a normal life for a bit. Sera waved her arm. “I think she likes your hair.” Sheila smiled. “She likes Tricia’s hair too.”

“She’s just gorgeous.” She cooed. Craig felt something loosen. Mrs. Broflovski would be a good sitter for Sera and seemed enamored with her already. He reluctantly let her hold Sera.

She was having a good day. Craig liked holding her. It reminded him vaguely of Tricia but it was completely different. He remembered whining to hold Tricia and his mother’s reluctance to let him. He wasn’t sure now if it was just his age or if she had felt that need to hold her as much as he did. 

The books called it ‘bonding’ and that it was important. Tweek and him had made sure to hold her enough to make her feel loved. Sera’s face scrunched somewhat at the unknown person over her. Craig murmured to her. She calmed. 

“Why don’t we get talking about her schedule?” Sheila asked and lifted Sera. Her blanket slipped off revealing her NASA onesie. She whined from the shift in temperature. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby, let’s get you warm again.” Craig started telling her Sera’s ‘schedule’. 

His mom braced a hand against his upper back. He felt more confident with her there. 

This was okay. He’d be able to go to school with Mrs. Broflovski taking care of Sera. He needed to trust her to take care of Sera and that started with tell her her needs.  
\----

“No!” He scolded. Sera glanced up at him and reached for the cup. “No, Sera.” Her face scrunched at his tone. He kissed her nose. She laughed. She had started doing it recently. It was scary and exciting how quickly she was changing. 

Tweek smiled. “Ngg. I love you so much.” He whispered to her. A hand grabbed his hair. He winced as Sera pulled. “Gah, no!” He winced as she pulled again. He tried to dislodge her hand, it was hard to get her to not cry. Her hand wrapped around his hand instead.

“Tweek, you need to go to bed soon. It’s a school night.” his mom said from the doorway. Her eyes were on the baby. 

“I will soon mom. She usually wants to go to sleep around this time.” 

“I’ll take her. You should rest.” She insisted and all but plucked Sera from his arms. For a moment Tweek thought she was going to cry until his mother started to sing at her. She exited the room without saying goodnight. 

Tweek sighed, wiping at his eyes as they wetted slightly. 

He knew his parents and him didn’t have the best relationship. They cared about him in their own way but hardly acted like other parents acted with their kids. That was made all too obvious when he had started hanging out with the Tuckers once he started dating Craig. 

If it had been that he thinks he could have tolerated it. His parents weren’t affectionate. That would be it. They were helping with the situation by going to Mr. Black. 

Except...they showed Sera so much affection once she had become a fixture in their lives. 

His mom started doing her hair and dressing her in frilly dresses unasked. She bought her frilly dresses. His Dad would sometimes held her just because he wanted to. Tweek can’t remember the last time his dad hugged him that wasn’t related to him being gay because he and Craig had done something ‘cute’.

It hurt but he wouldn’t say anything about it. He would rather they ignore him and love his daughter. He could love Sera too. The right way. 

He wonders if that’s why he wanted her. He doesn’t like thinking that. It tends to get his thoughts down a dark line of thinking that not even his medication helped. 

He cleaned up a bit. Sera had a lot of toys now, as she grew it would only change and intermixed with some of his older toys that he no longer played with. He prepared for bed but couldn’t sleep. 

He feigned sleeping when his mom dropped Sera off to her crib. He woke up once to change and feed her then slept, too tired to stay awake. Unfortunately he missed his alarm. And Sera’s cries until they turned shrill and angry. 

He dropped out of bed in a panic. “Ah! What?” He looked at her ruddy face and immediately worked to soothe her. He worked at changing her and then feeding her, confused why she was so angry. He caught sight of the time. 

Shit. 

He was late for school. He was late for everything. No wonder she had been screaming! He scrambled after and knew he was looking sweaty and wide eyed when he all but shoved Sera and the diaper bag at Mrs. Broflovski. 

“Tweek?” She asked bewildered. 

“Have a good day!” He yelled and ran to school. Where he got in trouble. Craig was not happy when he told him at lunch of his morning. 

After school, Craig knocked on the Broflovski door. After a moment it opened. Kyle looked at him, hair a mess, eyes puffy and nose red. “Hey Craig.” He greeted, voice rough and higher from congestion. Craig grimaced. 

“I’m here for Sera.”

“Why-?”

“Kyle! Get back to your room!” Mrs. Broflovski chastised. Kyle grimaced. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Then you should’ve called me. I’d have brought you food. There’s a baby here, Kyle. You just can’t spread germs.” Kyle grimaced and shuffled to the stairs. “Go to your room, Kyle.”

“Why is he here?”

“He’s picking up Sera.” Sheila answered. 

“Why?”

“She’s my kid, dude.”

“Wait, what?” Kyle looked super confused. Craig sighed. 

“Kyle, go to your room!” Kyle glowered and headed up the stairs, stopping at the top, he glanced back to Craig and Sheila talking. 

“She sleep okay?”

“Yes, nothing unusual. Quite the appetite today though.”

“Did she run out of formula?” Craig frowned. 

“No, she has a bit left over but she might be set up to grow a bit. You boys and her will do the same, eat a lot because your body needs the nutrients and energy to grow.” Craig grimaced.

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense. I hurt sometimes from growing.” He said. He frowned. 

“If you grow as tall as your father I wonder how tall your sister will be.” Sheila gave a wistful sigh. “I was always jealous of the taller girls.”

“Heh. Yeah, she’s heading there. I don’t think Tweek is going to be too tall. Mr. Tweak is as tall as my mom.” Craig said. “What if Sera ends up short? We don’t know anything about her egg donor.”

“She’ll be loved either way. Remember it doesn’t matter if she’s tall or short, as long as she’s loved and healthy.” 

“Yeah.” Craig agreed. “Sorry we left her today, I would’ve stayed home if I’d known Kyle was sick.” Craig said. 

“I think that would’ve been better, Craig, but Tweek left her here before I could let him know.”

“I’ll talk to him then. He overslept and got detention today for it.” Craig rolled his eyes. 

“I’d appreciate at least a text message. I was wondering if he was on his way at all.” Sheila said. 

“Sorry. His anxiety-” 

“Just take it into consideration in the future, please.” Craig nodded. “Thank you, Craig.” A cry had them turning. “Someone’s lonely.” She cooed. Craig followed her to pick her up. Kyle went to his room before he could spotted. He scowled at his mother’s retreating back and Craig’s chullo. 

As Craig exited the home, baby in his arms and diaper back hanging off one shoulder, his tired mind failed to consider that maybe Kyle might gossip about this. All he knew was that he wanted to go home and see if she (and more importantly he) could nap until Tweek got back from detention he had to head to work. 

His daughter was waving her arms as they walked home. Craig smiled at her development. Soon enough she’d talk. He wanted to see who she called for first, him or Tweek. 

“Papa’s a dummy, Sera, but he needs to go to school too. When we grow up I’m marrying him and going to get a job at NASA. You’ll be a teen! But you won’t have a baby.” He sincerely hoped not. “You’ll love space too because I’m going to teach you everything I learn.” Sera smiled at him, toothless and carefree. 

“See you love hearing about it now. That’s my girl.” He kissed her forehead. He didn’t get the ‘new baby’ smell that his mom kept talking about. He think she’s smells like milk and maybe needs a bath again. Still he loves her despite it. “But right now I want to sleep. Can you nap for daddy?” Sera just smiled again at his tone.

He missed a curtain moving aside and a picture being taken. Had he noticed, he’d have flipped the photographer off.


	5. Chapter 5

Craig carried Sera down the street as Tweek pushed her stroller next to him. 

“We should see if we can get one of those baby carriers.” Craig said as he shifted her in his arms. “My arms are getting tired.”

“Think we can find one on sale?” Craig shrugged

“I don’t know how much they cost or how they work really. If we have to use more than one it’s not worth it.”

“Mom got her a crib that will turn into a toddler bed.” Tweek’s eye fluttered. “They’re may be something like that for a sling. I’m sure of it.” 

“You could also carry her too you know.”

“She’s a daddy’s girl.” Tweek said with a smile. “She prefers when you hold her.” He complained dramatically. Craig laughed. 

“Not always but right now I’d like that because my arms are killing me. We moved stock yesterday. City Wok uses those giant rice bags.” 

“Don’t look at me for sympathy, man. I have to move giant coffee bags regularly.” 

“I know and now I think I’ll kick your dad’s ass once we have her all squared and settled. Until then we need him to pay Mr. Black.” Tweek laughed. 

“Don’t bother man. He probably would think it’s romantic.” 

“Ugh. Fine. But we’re going to find a way for him to pay for our wedding.”

“You’re planning that far ahead?” Craig smiled at him.

“Yeah. You need to join us as a Tucker too.” He kissed Sera’s nose. “You gave her my name, babe, which I think is awesome. I want you to have it too.”

“What if I want to hyphenate?”

“Then I guess we all will but I know you hate Tweek Tweak.” 

“Gah, you know me too well.” Tweek said with a smile. “You still have to propose. I want something romantic. I don’t want it to be just because we have a kid together.” 

“You got it, honey. I wanted to get married the day I turned 18 but I’ll give you a kick ass wedding instead.”

“We’re not getting married when you turn 18! That means your birthday is also our anniversary! I can’t do that! It means I’d need two gifts or a big one! t’s too much pressure!” Sera whined at the tone. 

“Tweek-” Tweek was at his side instantly. 

“Gah, sorry, Sera. It’s okay. I’m okay.” She whined again. Tweek took her from Craig. Craig’s arms welcomed the relief. “It’s okay.” He soothed her. Craig wondered why Sera preferred him. Tweek was a pro at soothing her. She settled and went into her stroller without a fuss. “Gah, Craig, why do you have her Red Racer blankets? They’re dirty!”

“I washed them while you slept.” Tweek snickered. 

“You love that show more than me I bet.”

“Of course, Honey.” Tweek giggled. 

“I’m glad my parents let me sleep over with you. This morning is much better than yesterday.”

“That’s because, we’ve gotten out early with time to spare to meet Mrs. Broflovski.”

“Your mom makes awesome breakfast too.”

“And lunch.” Tweek paused. “What?”

“We’re going to have to do that too! When she’s older but soon too. Gah! It’s so weird, dude.”

“I know. Tweek.” Tweek took his hand and they walked the rest of the way to the Broflovski’s, talking about normal teenage boy things than the baby in the stroller they were pushing awkwardly. Still despite their conversation they left the baby with a kiss and fuss from each of them.

When they arrived at school they went to their own lockers with a parting ‘side-hug’ that they were allowed without getting in trouble. On the way to his locker, Craig frowned at the looks he was getting. People were acting odder than normal. They were whispering way to obviously about something. He saw Token and Clyde at his locker, they glowered at him. 

“Hey, dudes.” 

“Craig.” Token said. Clyde simply glared. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, wondering if he missed something. The two shared a glance. “Well?”

“We heard something this morning.” Token began, diplomatically. 

“About-?” He was confused. 

“Why do you have a baby?” Clyde blurted out. 

“Huh?”

“We saw pictures with you and a baby. Um, rumors says it’s yours.” Token clarified.

“Did you cheat on Tweek again?” Clyde was glaring at him now, looking ready to sock Craig. 

Oh God damn it. He sighed. That was not at all one of the placed he’d thought people would take this. 

“No!” He snapped. Then realized something. “Wait. Where’s Jimmy?”

“With Tweek.” Token said. 

“Ugh, no. I did not cheat on Tweek. It’s Tweek and my baby.” He said quietly.

“Uh. I’m missing something because unless I one of you is biologically female, that can’t be both your baby.”

“I adopted her.” Craig snapped, trying to keep his voice low. “She’s Tweek’s.”

“So Tweek cheated on you?” Token looked even more confused. 

“No” He glared. “I can tell you two later. I don’t want to talk about it here. Let’s go meet up with Tweek and Jimmy. He’ll tell you the same things.” The found Tweek, looking a bit annoyed, with Jimmy. “Babe.” Tweek turned to him. 

“Gah, they know.” Tweek said. 

“Yeah, they made it clear.” Craig rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone. The image of Tweek with Stripe disappeared. “This is her.” Sera appeared, dressed in a frilly thing Mrs. Tweak had thrown on her, her face had a furrowed brow, looking mostly perplexed. For a moment they others stared at it.

“So it’s true.” Clyde looked at Tweek. “She’s yours?” Tweek nodded

“How?” 

“We can talk about it after school.” Craig said. “Tweek didn’t cheat on me though.” Tweek laughed. 

“They thought that? Ngh, we haven’t even had sex.” He giggled. “And I’m gay. How would that even work?” The boys shrugged. 

“Yeah, well sorry. We were just worried and confused.” Token said. Jimmy motioned to the phone. 

“Do we let everyone know or deny it then?”

“Ngh. I don’t care. She’s ours.”

“Yeah.” Craig grinned. “She’s Tweek’s but a Tucker. That should shut them up and confuse them. Also I’ll kick their ass if they make an issue of it.” 

“You’ll explain after school?”

“Yeah.” 

“Come with us to pick her up.” Tweek offerred. “You can meet her.” 

“S-s-s-so you two have a baaa-bbaay-a kid?” Jimmy asked. “No wonder you looked tired lately!”

“Yeah. We’ll talk about her later until then tell everyone to fuck off.” 

“Okay, but only because we get first dibs what’s going on.” Clyde said. 

“Yeah. You tell us everything.”

“We will.”

“Yeah. “

“Okays, come on, let’s go to class.” Jimmy said. He gave Craig an appraising look and nodded at him. Craig had no idea what that meant but nodded back.

School that day was a pain. Everyone wanted an answer. Even teachers were getting in on it. Craig and Tweek answered vaguely. They confirmed the baby was theirs, which just confused people but they refused to say more. Craig thinks it’s a problem when he has to remind teachers to do their job and teach. Still it eventually ended. 

Craig and Tweek ran out of school, meeting up with the guys by the park. Their walk to the Broflovski house was mostly filled with inane chatter about school, assignments and gossip. Craig missed it as much as he’d deny it.

“Why are we headed to Kyle’s house?” Token asked. 

“His mom is taking care of Sera.”

“Her names Sera Tweak?” Clyde asked. 

“No.” Tweek gave a little laugh. “I gave her Craig’s last name.”

“W-w-why?”

“Because he wanted her too.” Tweek said like it was the most obvious thing.

“Whoa, that is serious then.”

“Yeah. Token, your dad is helping us get Craig adopt her even if we’re only kids. Right now she’s only mine legally.”

“How’d your parents react?”

“They weren’t happy about it but they’re cool now. Dad and Mom started referring to themselves as her grandparents. They got her a kick ass stroller.” Craig bragged. “Tricia’s been wanting us to have a baby forever so she’s happy to be an aunt at last.”

“Has anyone explained how babies are made to your sister?” Jimmy asked. Craig laughed.

“Asshole. She was like six when she wanted us to do it. She knows now.” 

“How about your parents, Tweek?” Clyde asked. 

“Ngh. they love her now.” Tweek said. They arrived at the Broflovski’s house not too long after that.

Craig knocked. Mrs. Broflovski raised a brow at their gathered group but welcomed them in. 

“How’s she been?” Tweek immediately asked when they saw Sera experiencing floor time. She squealed when she saw them. 

“Good, quite happy today.” She tried to roll over after a moment. Craig smiled. Tweek encouraged her. Craig immediately went to kneel against her. “I take it you boys are ready to let people know about her?”

“Yeah, someone saw her and let the school know.” Craig said as he picked her up. 

“We were curious.” Token replied smiling charmingly.

“It’s good for you boys to support your friends. That’s what I like about South Park. We may have out problems but we are progressive. You won’t find us scorning you boys for being gay. I tell my old friends and family in New Jersey, South Park isn’t just a hick town. We support each other.” Craig wanted to roll his eyes but nodded instead. 

“Like you are with helping us, Mrs. B. Tweek and I really appreciate it.”

“I don’t mind boys. It’s important you have an education and I enjoy caring for a baby again. I always wanted a little girl so I’m enjoying the experience.” They soon left, with the baby in the stroller.

 

“We’ll go to my place,” Tweek said. “My parents are working.”

“Yeah, you’re going to like the story.” Craig said. On the way the came across Stan and his gang. Kyle was missing, still sick and at home. 

Cartman immediately tried to peer into the stroller. Tweek hip checked the fatass. 

“Hey!”

“Yeah, Tweek not cool.” Stan said. “We just wanted to see the baby.”

“She’s a baby. Not much to her.” Craig replied plainly. 

“Is she Token’s?”

“What? How does that make any sense?” Tweek said confused. 

“She’s black. Token and Nicole are the only black kids in town. Nicole wasn’t pregnant so it has to be Token’s.”

“Other black people exist, dumbass.” Token glared. 

“Yeah, man. Mind your own business.”

“So which one of you cheated?” Kenny asked, voice audible for once as he was outgrowing his parka.

“Neither of us.” Tweek said. He glared. “Now fuck off. We have to go home.” He smiled. “I’ve gotten used to poop man. I’m not afraid to smear your face on one of her diapers.” 

“So it’s Tweek’s.” 

“She’s a Tucker, but yes she’s Tweek’s.” Craig replied. 

“Huh?” Stan looked confused. Craig flipped him off. 

“C-Come on you guys. We should get her inside. It’s cold out today.”

“Kyle said you’re using his mom.” Stan said, crossing his arm. 

“Mrs. Broflovski volunteered.” Craig replied. “You want to ask her about it feel free. We gotta go. Diapers to changes, baby to feed, homework to do.” He flipped him off again. They walked to past the group. 

“This isn’t over!” Cartman said. “We’ll find out who her mom is! You guys would be better telling us!”

“Be my guest!” Tweek yelled. Craig and him laughed. 

“We’ll explain in a bit.” Craig said. He snickered. “They’ll never find out.”

The arrived to Tweek’s house after a few moments. They entered. They catch up was less dramatic than Craig expected. The guys seemed very accepting but then again it was South Park, stranger things had happened (like Craig having laser come out of his eyes , Visitors, or the New Kid’s super powered farts).

 

“So you two really are keeping her?” Jimmy asked one last time as Sera looked at him curiously, waving a hand toward him. 

“Yep. We don’t know how long it will take but we’re not gah giving up.” Tweek said. 

“That’s so weird dudes, but I hope my dad is able to help you.” Token said. Clyde nodded. 

“This is weirder than when you two came out as gay to me. Like it’s a baby! A baby! She’s a tiny person that you two are raising. We’re still kids!” Clyde said and gently petted Sera’s head. “She’s so small.” He looked at them. “Good luck, guys.”

“Y-y-yes, guys. I know my p-p-parents wanted more kids had God not punished them with me for them making fun of crippled kids in high school.” There was an awkward silence. 

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Craig replied. 

“Sera is healthy so far.” Tweek said. “Not even crazy like me.”

“G-g-good.” He looked at her. “H-Hey there, Ser. I’m J-J-Uncle Jimmy.” Craig nodded at the title.

“Are you guys baptizing her or anything?” Clyde asked. “I didn’t see any announcement at Church.” He smiled when Sera grabbed his hand. Staring at him in curiosity.

“No.” Craig motioned to Tweek. “She’s going to be raised Buddhist. That’s one thing Tweek will not back down from.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Buddhism.” Tweek said. He twitched. “We need to get her blessed by a priest but the closest one is in Denver.”

”Mr and Mrs Tweak don’t want her going until she’s had her shots.”

“They think she’ll get sick.” Tweek rolled his eyes. 

“I mean that seems reasonable.” Token said, wondering why Tweek’s usual paranoia wasn’t playing up. 

“You can even go by bus if you have two. Timmy and I w-w-went there a while back.” A furrowed brow followed that. 

“Considering our parents are paying for Mr. Black, I think we should wait on that.” Craig said. Tweek shrugged. 

“Has she met anyone else in your family?” 

“No. My granddad is too far away to visit easily.” Tweek said. “And since my parents aren’t going to gah-go to Denver we’re not visiting him yet. He sent her a card though.” He looked confused for a second. “I don’t think he remembers how old I am because he sent me some whiskey and cigars. Dad took those.” 

“My grandma didn’t exactly react well to me coming out. Even my dad got over his discomfort with it pretty quickly but no, we’re not releasing any potential racism she might have or more homophobia.” Craig said grimly. “I don’t think she’s racist but I thought she’d accept me too so…” He shrugged.

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Clyde winced. 

“It’s okay. She can go fuck herself.” Craig was turning red in the face. “She called me a fag when she and Dad were arguing. They didn’t think I could hear them. If she loved me she wouldn’t have called me that. Even if I wasn’t there to listen. 

“She hasn’t even tried to talk to me since so fuck her.” He took a breath. Tweek rubbed Craig’s arm. After a moment Craig pulled away from him. “I’m fine, babe. I’m not risking her calling Sera anything worse.”

“Dude, I didn’t even think about that. I just thought you two had a baby now and that it was crazy.” Clyde said. 

“I did.” Token said quietly. “I thought about it when I saw the photo…” He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you are thinking about that stuff man. It’s going to affect her, whether you want to or not.” 

No one mentioned it further. Jimmy was quick to crack a joke about babies in general that had them awkwardly laughing. Sera squealed along with them, amused by the laughter. That set off an actual chorus of real laughter.

“S-s-so if you don’t mind me being Unc-uncle Jimmy does that mean Token and Clyde are too?” Jimmy asked. 

“Oh yeah. I don’t mind helping you out a bit. I could babysit!” Clyde said. “Well maybe if she’s older.” He wrinkled his nose. “Diapers. Or you know making sure she doesn’t walk into things when she’s older.”

“Me too.” Token said. 

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Craig said with a smile. 

“Ngh, yes. She can use more uncles. Not like my parents are having more kids.” He grinned. 

“Same. She has one aunt and three uncles then.” 

“We won’t let you down.” Clyde said. “Hey, she smiled at me!” Sera was indeed smiling at him. She squealed and promptly smacked Clyde in the face when he leaned forward to coo at her. “Ow.”

“Oh yeah, be careful. Not like she knows what’s she’s doing quite yet.” Craig warned. Sera squealed again. 

“Noted.” Clyde rubbed his nose. 

“S-s-so you’re okay with that? Just like th-th-so soon.”

“Dude, we decided to keep her in like less than ten minutes. We’re sure.”

“At worse she knows we’re your friends if the Uncle thing doesn’t work out.” Token said. 

“So,” Jimmy smiled. “W-w-what should we tell the fellows at school? I think we could have some fun?” 

“Tweek was impregnated by visitors.” Clyde suggested. 

“Grr, what! No! I mean, the aliens are good but why do I have to be pregnant?! I’m a boy!”

“Okay, maybe not Visitors!” Clyde dodged a swat from the elder Tweak. 

“Uh failed clone?” Token suggested.

“How does that make sense?” Craig said and laughed. 

“It doesn’t have to. We just gotta make them believe it.” Jimmy reminded them. 

“Okay, but let’s not get too weird. No alien pregnancy.” Clyde shrugged. “Visitors can probably be mentioned though.” 

The boys plotted stupid excuses. Having quite fun in crafting improbable stories that could potentially be true.


	6. Chapter 6

“Grr.” Tweek growled at Sera. “Grr!” Sera laughed. 

“Not looking very scary babe.” Craig said, as Tweek pulled back. He had a nose painted black and whiskers drawn as well. “You actually look more like a discount Scooby Doo than a werewolf.”

“I don’t see you doing any better.” Tweek said. Craig shrugged. 

“I’m Vampire Craig.” 

“This is Super Craig all over again but with fangs instead of an S.” He dressed as a vampire to compliment Tweek. Wasn’t his fault people wanted him to wear a cape or something lame. Sera was dressed as a tiny mummy. 

“If I were a superhero I wouldn’t do a whole get up. Same if I were a vampire. If you want me to dress in leather or something babe we gotta talk about it. Affirmative consent.” 

“Asshole.” Tweek laughed. 

“Baba!” Sera babbled. 

“Yes, daddy’s an asshole.”

“That’s clearly meant for you.” Craig said. His hand rubbed her head affectionately. “Can you say “Papa’s an asshole?””

“Yayaya!” 

“Asshole.” Tweek laughed again. “You know she’s not actually talking right?”

“Hey, I can dream. But yes, I read those books too, Tweek.” 

“Gah! I can’t believe this is our first Halloween all together.” He smiled. He looked Sera and Craig. “We need to make it a good one.”

“Probably would help if we didn’t look kind of lame.”

“We don’t need to have fancy costumes.”

“I think we’ll look back and think what the fuck were we doing because we will all look like babies.”

“Well she is a baby.” Sera smiled at him.

“You know what I mean. It’s like when we look at our pictures in fourth grade. It’s weird sometimes.” 

“Yeah, but ngh I think it’s mostly good memories?”

“Yeah.” He kissed Tweek’s cheek. “Tweek i just ruined your whiskers.” Tweek looked at him and laughed. 

“Your lips are a bit black.” Craig tried to wipe his lips on his sweater. 

“You made it worse.” Tweek giggled. “Leave it, it makes it look more...vampirey.”

“You definitely have to fix your whiskers though.” Tweek nodded and went to reapply the makeup. Sera babbled. Looking at his retreating figure. 

“Ser,” She turned to him. Craig smiled. She was definitely recognizing her name like the book said. “Serendipity.” She squealed. “Miss Tucker, you definitely are a smart little girl.” She babbled again. 

“How do I look?” Craig looked up. 

“Good, babe.” He looked at the time. “We should go meet the guys.” 

“Yeah. You got her baby bag ready?”

“Yeah.” 

“Gah, mom and dad want pictures. It’s going to be so embarrassing.” Tweek muttered. 

“Yeah, mine too. We have to stop by there some point tonight or else my dad threatened to pull out my baby photos.” He shuddered. 

“That’d be cute to see.”

“No, babe. Come on.” 

“Yeah, we can have one of mine, hers and yours all in her baby book! It’s a good idea!” Craig groaned but didn’t protest it. Tweek was determined to keep up the baby book and rearranged it often. 

“Come one, let’s go. Sera.” Craig said and lifted her up. The pictures were annoying but doable. Craig, Tweek, Sera and Tricia went to to meet up with the others.

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy were dressed up as well but their costumes were more tailored than the fangs Craig had and wolf ears-face paint combo Tweek wore. They scored some looks but more adoring and kind of voyeuristic, so nothing new.

Everyone in South Park knew they had a baby now. They all felt compelled to show their support for it too like they had them coming out. It wasn’t bad. People may not necessarily like teens their age trick or treating but Tricia and Sera’s presence made it seemingly acceptable and people all but pelted them with candy. 

Besides, they may be parents now but that didn’t mean they still weren’t teenage boys. They liked gorging on free junk food, thanks. 

\----

“She’s sleeping.” Token whispered as he let them in the house. Craig nodded as he entered. Tweek followed after him, thrumming from energy and sugar. Tonight they had had their first date night since Sera had come into their lives. 

Craig had not realized how much of a rut he and Tweek had gotten in until they had huge fight last week. Words had been exchanged, middle fingers flipped and hair ripped out in stress and anger, the worst was Sera’s cries at the yelling. Their parents hadn’t been home to potential act as a buffer so it was loud and ugly.

At least, Craig thought, Tweek hadn’t yelled that Sera was his daughter only. He was half afraid Tweek would deny him his daughter in the heat of anger. Mr. Black had said the case looked closer to resolving and Craig being named the other parent but as the months dragged on Craig was afraid he’d have to wait until he was 18 to adopt her. 

“You want to play some x-box or something? Or do you want to head out now? Her stroller is in the garage. Mom didn’t know where how to fold it and just put it there so the snow wouldn’t get on it.”

Craig looped an arm around Tweek’s waist and dragged him close. Tweek hummed appreciatively. “What do you want to do, babe?” Tweek thought for a moment. 

“I wouldn’t mind playing or watching one of you play. She’ll sleep for a bit. Craig’s mom can pick us up around 8 if we wait otherwise we have to walk.” 

“I’m playing the latest Kojima game if you don’t mind watching.” Token said. “Or we can do a fighting game maybe?”

“I don’t mind watching you play.” Craig told Token. Tweek nodded. 

“Yeah, I hear it's good.”

“It is.” They settled to watching Token play. They sat together, cheering their friend on while cuddling and holding hands. At some point Craig placed his head on Tweek’s shoulder. It was good wasn’t until a familiar cry had them separating. Craig went to take care of Sera. 

He found her in a little makeshift bed. Craig picked her up and saw to her needs. When she was clean and fed, he saw her drifting back to sleep. She was sleeping more now. It was nice. As she slept he put her back down. 

“Everything okay?” He heard behind him. Craig turned around to see Tweek at the room’s entrance.

“Yeah, she was just hungry and had a wet diaper. She’s going back to sleep though.”

“We should start her on solids soon.” Tweek said. “That’s what the doctor said.”

“Ah, I missed that.”

“Hmmm, it’s fine. I didn’t tell you, I meant to but we fought.” He looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, Craig. I know you love us. I just felt…” He waved his hand. 

“I got you, Tweek. I get it. It’s been hard. We’ve been so focused on her that we kind of haven’t had time for us.” Tweek nodded. Craig went to him, they looked at their daughter. 

“We just have to do better. It’s not your fault. There are both of us in this relationship.” he smiled. “I’m glad we got paired up, Craig. I got really lucky to have you.” He twitched. “See.” 

“Don’t be dumb, babe. I was lucky to be with you.” They held hands and walked back to Token. Craig’s mother confirmed she would pick them up in an hour. Until then they watched their friend play.

“Craig Tucker!” Tweek yelled. Craig frowned and hurried to the kitchen where Tweek was feeding Sera. 

“What?”

“This is your fault!” He pointed at Sera who was reaching for the bowl of mashed berries they had for her. 

“What?” He looked confused. 

“She flipped me off!” 

“Babe, I think your-” Wait, no Sera was flipping off the bowl as it was just out of her reach. 

“I told you this would happen.” Tweek seethed. 

“Babe, I don’t see the big deal. My family does it all the time to each other. It’s a family tradition at this point.” He thought he had a point, three generations of affection and less than affectionate flipping off. 

“We can’t have her flipping off, Mrs. Broflovski!”

“Ah. You have a point.” 

“We should probably let her know. I’m sure she’ll probably dissuade her doing it.” 

“And she’ll relearn it back home.” 

“Look, babe, I’m not stopping. It’s like me asking you to stop drinking coffee.”

“You have.”

“No I tried to have you drink LESS coffee. Sleeping is something even Tweaks need.” Tweek reluctantly agreed. “I know Sera will probably drink coffee at some point but remember the doctor said she’s too little for it.” 

“Fine but we-” Sera flipped the berries off again and made a whining sound. “Ah, sorry sweetie.” Tweek said. He moved to feed her the berries. Apparently they had been arguing too much because she rejected it and began to cry from frustration. Babies were so illogical. Made things like peek a boo fun but not so much this kind of thing. Tweek glared at him. Craig sighed.

“I”ll take her. Go finish our sandwiches, please?” 

“Fine.” Craig worked on calming her down and getting her to eat her berries.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you serious?” Craig usually hated to ask stupid questions but he couldn’t help it. Mr. Black just smiled at him. 

“Yes. The judge approved your addition on the birth certificate. We’ll need to attend a small hearing but otherwise that part’s over.” Craig smiled, wide and so out of character for him. He sniffed, feeling embarrassed that his eyes were filled with tears. “Do you want to let the others in now?” Craig nodded. 

Tweek immediately stumbled in as the door opened. Their parents peered in, concerned. His mom was holding Sera. 

Sera. 

“What? Why are you crying?” Tweek asked worried. Craig sniffed. 

“I get to be her dad!” 

“What?” Tweek blinked, then screamed and barreled him over. 

“Wait. Really?” Laura was smiling widely. Mr. Black nodded. The others entered and talked, happy and enthusiastic. Sera was wide eyed, confused. Craig immediately reached for her. Laura handed her over.

“I get to be your daddy!” He kissed her. “God! This is great!” He held Tweek. 

“BABABA!” she squealed, enthused by Craig’s overly excited tone.

“Do we need to do any paperwork?” Tweek’s dad asked. “Or does Craig?”

“Yeah, a small hearing will be held for the adoption but otherwise it’s over.” 

“We’ll have to make a party out of it, close the shop. Celebrate.” Mrs. Tweak said. “Oh, I’m so happy.” 

“Gah! I’m happy too!” Tweek said and kissed Craig. “We’re her daddies together!” He frowned. “You know what I mean!”

“I know!” Craig grinned. He looked at his parents. Thomas smiled, nodding. Laura was wiping tears away. Tweek’s dad smiled.   
“Now, while I’m happy to keep celebrating I’m on the clock right now and would rather use it talking about the case.” He grinned. “I’m more than happy treating you all to dinner as Token’s dad than your attorney.”

“Of course.” Laura said. Craig nodded. He and Tweek all but snuggled on the sofa in Mr. Black’s office while holding Sera. They were so excited. Even the other case was going well on pursuing ‘compensation’ for the circumstances of Sera’s birth. Mr. Black thought they would win, which was cool. 

They’d gotten their first taste of victory when Tweek had been approved for WIC and medical assistance, not needing to pay back the WIC benefits he’d used already on Sera. Now Craig was going to officially be her dad after so long.   
Craig was so happy.

\---

“Oh, congratulations, Craig.” Mrs. Broflovski cooed when he picked up Sera. Craig smiled, still happy that i happened. 

“Thanks.” He responded. “How’s Sera?”

“Good. Great actually. She’s crawling like crazy.” 

“Yeah, she gets into everything. Dad says we have to baby proof the house now before she starts walking.” “It’s important to be prepared ahead of time than after she smacks her head on the coffee table.” Craig nodded.

“Mom said I walked when I was a year old. I think Tricia was 10 months.” He wrinkled his nose. “Tweek’s mom said he walked about a year and, like, three months. So I have no idea when she’ll walk.” 

“She’ll decide on her own time. Every baby is different.” He nodded at that. 

“I know. I had to move Stripe’s cage to my desk. She kept crawling to it and stick her fingers in it. Stripe’s nice though so he didn’t bite her.” 

“That’s very responsible of you, Craig. I am very happy you two boys are doing well. You two love each other and her. That’s important.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Broflovski.”

“You’re welcome, Craig. Let’s get you two home.”  
Kyle was waiting by the door when Craig headed out. He gave him a look. 

“You need something, Kyle?” Kyle looked at him sheepishly. 

“I meant to say sorry, I let the guys know about Sera. I read the situation wrong. I’m sorry.” Craig glared and looked at Sera who was playing with a toy in her stroller. He took a deep breath.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“I’d sock you if Sera weren’t here and if things had ended up badly but the judge that let me adopt her is from South Park. He had a yaoi of me and Tweek in his office. It probably helped me adopt her sooner.” He motioned to his daughter. “So thanks.”

Kyle nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“How’d you know you wanted her?”

“I don’t know man. I did as soon as I saw her. Just instinct I guess. Why?”

“I just wonder like my parents with Ike. I know they love him but if it was like right away.”

“I’d say yeah, dude. You’d know otherwise. Did you?”

“Yeah, he’s my baby brother.” Kyle looked mildly offended. Craig smirked. 

“See there’s your answer. LIke that but with parent feelings.” 

“Yayaya!” Sera babbled and interrupted their conversation. Craig saw she’d lost the toy she was playing with. He gave it back to her. She babbled something that sounded like a thanks in a vague way.

“I need to go. See you, Kyle.”

“See you, man. Congrats!” Kyle waved. Craig checked on Sera once last time before they went home. She was smiling and looking at Kyle.

“Baba!” She said and waved at Kyle. 

“Seriously? That’s when you do this? Tweek missed it.” 

“That’s a first?”

“As far as I know, yeah.” Kyle looked curious and surprised. 

“Sorry Tweek missed it.” Craig nodded and scolded Sera for not waving in front of Tweek. Sera just smiled back. 

Tweek was disappointed to hear he missed it but the waving soon became a regular thing for her (along with the bird flipping that people politely ignored as a funny Tucker family trait). 

When Tweek let him know Sera pulled herself up when he was at City Wok, Craig knew exactly how he felt when he’d let him know about the waving. She was getting so big everyday. He wondered if his parents felt a bit conflicted with him. Craig still had a lot of ‘milestones’ left (he was turning fourteen soon for example) and he was marking his daughter’s off while he hadn’t finished his. 

If they did, they didn’t say anything. 

Craig’s fourteenth birthday was all about him, no ‘you can’t have anything now that you’re a parent’ attitude he’d read about when they’d first gotten Sera. Tweek made him a birthday cake.

They got a cute picture of a confused Sera flipping off the candles, and a less cute picture of her crying because they scared her.

Pretty good all together though.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig was headed to bed when his dad called him downstairs. He walked down, in pjs and tired. He’d come home from a shift at City Wok. He just wanted to go to sleep.

His parents were sitting at the table together. 

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“Have a seat, Craig.” Laura said. He sat down, feeling unsettled.

“Yeah?”

His dad smiled at him. “Relax, son. It’s nothing bad.” Laura nodded. 

“I know we’re weren’t the most supportive at first, Craig.”

“You wanted us to give her away.” Craig said and that still stung on some level. That their parents had immediately rejected Sera. 

“You’ll have a better idea as to why when you’re older.” Laura began. “ We’re sorry about that. We really are. I know you loved Sera like we love you. It couldn’t have been good to hear it. 

“I hope you know we love Sera.” His dad nodded to the statement. “I don’t want you to doubt that. I don’t want Sera to doubt that.” Craig nodded after a moment. 

“I consider Sera a Tucker, Craig. I have since they day I told you and Tweek I wanted to meet my granddaughter properly.” Thomas said. “I should’ve believed you two were serious to the end when you settled on her name.” he smirked. “I still think her name is a bit silly.”

“It’s pretty. Like her.” He glared. 

“I named you Craig. Tricia is as exotic I get.”

“He wanted Patricia.” Laura rolled his eyes. 

“Patricia would not go with her name at all.” Craig wrinkled his nose then laughed. “When Tweek told me he wanted to name her Tucker I thought it was such a bad idea, especially since she’s a girl.” He rolled his eyes. “You know how asshole some boys can be. Then he said it was her last name.” He smiled dopily. His parents smiled at him. His expression turned serious for a moment. 

“I know you two love her and Tweek. You wouldn’t have paid Mr Black if you hadn’t.” He said. “Thank you. It really mattered to us.” He felt his eyes wet for a moment. “I really love her. I know Tweek wouldn’t take her away if we broke up but like I just worried like what if she got sick when she was with us or like if we had to do daycare, I couldn’t get her.”

Thomas stood up. “I want to support you. It’s my responsibility as your dad. I cut off my own mom because of it.” He held up a hand to cut off any potentional response Craig may have. “I miss her, but I don’t regret it. You’re my son.” He rested a hand on Craig’s shoulder. “I won’t ever regret it. Even if Sera wasn’t here, I’d do it over again.” 

“Thanks dad.” He felt a knot in his throat. 

“You’ve been working at City Wok for a while now.” His mom began. “You’ve saved a bit for Sera.”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” He did spend some it on himself or Tweek but didn’t see why his mom was addressing that.

“I asked for additional responsibilities at work the past few months.” Laura smiled. “I got promoted, Craig. About a month ago. I didn’t want to mention it then in case it fell through but I passed the probation period.”

“What does this have to do with-“

“We want you to stop working at City Wok. We’ll take care of things for Sera.” Laura said. “I know we had a rough patch when you were younger but bank work is more secure and the raise will make it possible without affecting our savings.”

“You’ll be getting a bigger allowance. That way you won’t have to ask us every time she needs bigger clothes or something simple like that.” Thomas said. “But like food or bigger things we will take care of it.”

“I can?” He felt surprised. “Really?”

“Yes. It’s not her birthday gift or anything like that.” Laura said. “That’s coming up, we’ll buy the decorations for that too. Within reason of course.” Craig smiled. 

“Thank you!” Craig said. 

“No problem, Craig. Go to bed, yeah? You look tired.” 

“I will. I gotta tell Tweek first though. He’s going to be happy to hear that.” He realized something. “We can hang out more! Go on more dates! Yes!” He ran up the stairs as his parents laughed behind him. 

\---  
“Gah! What the hell is the answer to this math problem!?” Tweek complained. Craig looked over to the problem. 

“Need help, babe?”

“No. I can get it...maybe later.” He complained. Craig shrugged and returned to his homework. His mom and Tricia were sitting in the living room, Tricia on her phone and his mom looking after Sera while they finished their homework. 

A few minutes later, he felt he was being stared at. Craig glanced up. Sera waved at him. He smiled and waved back. He turned back to his homework. His mom and Tricia were murmuring quietly to each other. He ignored it.

“Dada!” The word had the room going silent. Craig turned, wide eyed to Sera, who was sitting on the sofa next to his mom and waving. Tweek looked at her too, wide eyed. 

“Did she just-?” Craig was at a loss for words.

“Dada.” she reached for him. Craig just stared in surprise. She frowned at his inaction then reached to Tweek. 

“Dada.” She made the same gesture. Tweek smiled and immediately rushed to pick her up. 

“You said your first word!” Tricia took out her phone and started recording them. “Gah! I’m so happy.” Craig stood to walk to them. Sera reached out to him from Tweek’s arms. 

“Dada!” Tweek immediately handed her to him. He took her with a smile. 

“Any words for the video, guys? Dad’ll want to see it later.” Tricia said. Craig flipped her off. Sera followed. Tweek laughed. 

“Craig! Sera!” Laura flipped them off in turn, then Tricia did it. Tweek started laughing much harder. Craig rolled his eyes. Sera just flipped *him* off then. 

“Sera! Don’t flip daddy off!” Her scolded. Sera flipped him off again. “Okay, fine. You’re excused because it’s your first word.” He kissed Sera’s head. “Right, Ser?”

“Dada.” She repeated. Tweek smiled. Tricia stopped the recording and worked on editing to send to their dad to view.

“She should start saying more things soon!” He said excitedly. “I want to look it up again.” 

“You two should finish your homework first.” Laura said. Tweek sighed. 

“Yeah, I know.” He replied.

“Come on, babe. We can look after.” Tweek nodded. Craig handed Sera to him. “I'm gonna get something to drink. Coffee or something else?”

“Coffee.” He replied like Craig was crazy to think otherwise. “Get Sera some milk or something. She deserves a treat.” Sera smiled at his tone. 

“Got it.” 

“Can you get me a soda, Craig?” Tricia asked.

“You have feet.” Craig replied. “I’m getting something for myself, my boyfriend and daughter.”

“Craig, get one for your sister.” His mom said. 

“Craig be nice to your sister.” Tweek said at the same time. 

“Ugh. Fine. Whatever.” Craig scowled. Tricia smirked, feeling victorious. 

“You want me to send you the video, Tweek? I know you can’t keep it in the baby book but you could save it.” He heard Tricia ask Tweek. 

“Ngh, yes please.” 

“Got it. Little Tricia, can you say Aunt Tricia?”

“Baba.” He rolled his eyes. His life may be different with a baby but he was reminded he was still very much still a kid with a more annoying younger sister. 

\-----

“Gah, what do you think about this cake?” Craig refused to grimace and cleansed his palate of the last cake he’d sampled. He opened his mouth and accepted the forkful of cake in his mouth. Tweek shoveled a bit into his own mouth with the same fork. He grimaced a bit at the taste. 

“What is this?”

“Coffee cake!” Tweek said brightly. 

“With coffee in it?” Tweek nodded. His mom gave him a WTF look as Tweek’s mom smiled fondly at them. 

“Isn’t she too young for that still?” 

“She’s been reaching for it since she was a newborn. It’s in cake form at least.” Tweek snickered. “She’s not going to eat all of it too. Half her food ends up on her face than in her.” Tweek’s mom nodded at his reasoning.

“I think it’s a great idea, Tweek. I still wish you’d let me give her some in her milk. We’d had Tweek on coffee as soon as he had a sippy cup.” Tweek twitched, as though that were a good result. 

“I mean it is her birthday.” Laura said. Then smiled “Can I taste some Tweek?” She took a sample. She grimaced. “That’s a bit bitter. Maybe a bit more sugar?”

“Coffee is bitter.” Tweek said like Laura was wanted to defile something sacred.

“She’s a baby though. She’s not going to appreciate a fine roast just yet.” Tweek thought about it. 

“Ngh, you’re right.”

“If you give me the recipe I’ll up the sugar and make her a tiny cake with it. You can make the birthday cake for the entire guests that way we can taste a decent coffee cake and she can enjoy hers.”

“Ah, shouldn’t I do the baby cake?” Tweek frowned.”I could make both.”

“You’re a better baker, babe. Mom using your recipe will count as it being part of your gift and you won’t have to worry about two cakes for her birthday. We know everyone will enjoy coming to a 1 year-old’s party with a kick ass cake.” Tweek nodded. Craig was going to say something when he heard his dad yelling from the kitchen.

“Rich, no!” Thomas yelled. Craig looked up to see his dad taking a sippy cup from Tweek’s dad, who just looked confused. 

“It’s just a bit. Mostly milk.”

“She’s going to have coffee cake for her birthday, Mr. Tweak. That’s it. The doctor’s haven’t cleared her for coffee.” Mr. Tweak frowned. 

“Tweek was drinking it by the bottleful by her age.” He shook his head. “Parenting standards change so much every few years. I feel so out of touch sometimes.” Craig doubted caffeine was ever on the approved list of baby nutrition guides but stayed quiet. His dad smiled tightly. 

“I know, Rich. Between Tricia and Craig some of the things the pediatrician recommended were no longer good. You’d think I was planning on setting Tricia on fire when I mentioned some things the first pediatrician recommended with Craig.” That set off talk on baby care. Tricia, who was gorging herself on cake samples rolled her eyes and played on her phone. 

When the Tuckers went home (minus Sera who was sleeping with Tweek that night), Craig looked at his mom and asked “Are you really making Sera a coffee cake?”

“Yes.” Laura turned to him from the front seat. “I’m using decaf coffee though. I swear Tweek usually has good sense except when it comes to coffee.”

“Don’t let him know that. He thinks decaf is gross.” 

“All coffee is gross.” Tricia said. “I don’t say anything for Little Tricia’s sake. It’s going to be her party but she definitely too little.” She smiled. “ I got her a gift.”

“You didn't get ME a gift for my birthday.” Craig said.

“Well yeah, you’re my brother. I’m her aunt. She deserves them from me. You’re just greedy.”

“She better like it or else I’m convincing Tweek to change her middle name to Tweak.” She flipped him off. 

“Kids settle down.” Thomas said with a glare in the rear view mirror. Then he smiled. “Can’t believe it’s been a year.” He shook his head. 

“Would you change anything, Craig?”

“No. She’s perfect.” He said. 

“That’s so lame, Craig.” Tricia laughed. Craig rolled his eyes. 

“It’s what every good father thinks of their kids.” Thomas said with a knowing smile. 

“Both of you are lame. Guess it’s genetic.”

“That makes you lame too, dumbass.” Craig said. 

“Nah, I take after mom, she’s cooler.”

“Thanks, Tricia.” Laura said. Their bickering continued until they got home.


	9. Chapter 9

“Dad! I can’t hold all these frames!” Tweek squawked. Thomas moved to help the poor boy who was indeed hauling what looked like a mountain of frames. 

“Whoa, Tweek. Let me help you there.” He moved to help the poor boy. 

“Hmm? Oh, thank you, Thomas. Say thank you, Tweek.” Tweek glared at his father but smiled at Thomas. 

“Thank you, Mr. Tucker.” 

“No problem, Tweek.”

“You’ll be taking some of those home, Thomas. I ordered two of every print.” He pulled out a large envelope. “Come one, put those down on the sofa.” They did. Richard opened the envelope on the table. “Come look.” He looked proud.

“What? Ah! That’s so nice! Look how sweet she looks!” Tweek was staring at a close up of Sera from just after they’d gotten her. “I thought this was important.” He moved it aside. “Mostly I have them from her party. Look.” Tweek smiled larger. 

The photo was of him and Sera, backed by the Tucker house. He’d hated that his parents hired a photographer for Sera’s party, seemed like overkill and then the posing was so boring. This made it worth it though. He looked really happy with his daughter. 

“You can have that one for your room if you want.” Richard said. Tweek nodded. “I’m sure Craig would like a copy too.” Thomas nodded. 

“He would.” Craig was currently at the dentist with his mom. “Let’s see, what else is there?” The rest of the photos were similar. Craig, Tweek and Sera. Sera and Craig. Tweek and Craig. The Tuckers with Sera. The Tweaks with Sera. All of them together. 

“The rest are smaller, normal photos. They’re digital. But I thought we should have something more formal and familial.” He said patted Tweek on the back. “I’m proud of you, Tweek. I’m proud of your little family.” Thomas agreed. 

“I told Craig something similar. You two boys should be proud of yourselves.” Tweek twitched and tried to hide his embarrassment.

“I had to do it.” Tweek said. “She’s my baby.” 

“That she is. I want to thank you for letting Craig be her other dad, Tweek.” Thomas said. “I know he loves her. Though much, much sooner than I expected, I actually enjoy being a grandfather.”

“Hear, hear!” Richard said with a smile. A real smile. Tweek felt unused to it. 

“Thank you, Mr. Tucker. I know, she loves all of you too.”

“Son, you managed to climb the mountain of parenthood and even when you faced anxiety or your ADHD you kept Sera number one in your priorities. It’s not easy but you did it.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“I think this one is my favorite.” Thomas said, and pointed to the one of both the families together. “We all look happy and neither Craig or Tricia is flipping off the cameraman.” 

“Oh there are a few of those, they just aren’t in the prints.” Richard said. 

“Mrs. Brovloksi keeps trying to get Sera not to do that. I think she’s about given up.” he giggled. “Ngh. We both tried one time, thinking maybe she’d listen to both of us. She just flipped us both off. You shoud’ve seen her face. It’s like she realized she could use both hands at once. Because that’s what she did.” 

“She’s done that to me and your mom.” Richard rolled his eyes. “When we don’t give her something.”

“She hasn’t flipped me off.” Thomas said. “She has stuck out her tongue at me though.” 

“I didn’t teach her that.” Tweek said. 

“I think it was Tricia. She does it if my back is turned.” 

“Did I do anything like that, Dad?” Tweek asked, feeling more confident to do it with Mr. Tucker there. 

“Nothing minor, just screamed a lot if you panicked or anything of that sort.” Richard motioned to the coffee machine. “Coffee helped settle you down though.” He smiled at him, like it was a nice memory. Tweek hoped it was. “Now, lets put these pictures up. Thomas, take a copy of them. Let me know if you want more printed.”

“Thanks, Rich.” They began framing the photos, they’d be replacing a few in the main rooms of the house.

“Hey, Dad. Can I keep this one?” He pointed to the one of him, Sera and Craig. “For my room?”

“Of course.” Rich frowned. “Oh. That reminds me. Your mom wanted to know if you wanted to move Sera out to her own room?” Tweek blinked.

“What?” 

“Your mom wants to turn the office into a room for Sera. We can move the office down to the basement, we have the room but we’ll probably have to dump some stuff.” 

“She’s too little.” Tweek said, not liking the idea of his daughter sleeping out of his room.   
There were times he woke up worried the government would decide she should be turned back to them for reasons . Sometimes he thought they’d come saying they had faked the paternity test he had to take and were taking her back since she wasn’t his. At this point Tweek wouldn’t care if they had, she was his daughter, but his paranoia was something he struggled with. Then it was just the normal paranoid thoughts he held. 

He liked holding her to calm down. He knew it wasn’t the best coping mechanism but sometimes he gave in. He also just liked holding her. 

“Think about it Tweek, it sounds like a good idea. It’ll give her some space for herself and a play room. I know you and Craig have grown up a lot with Sera but you two are still teens.” Thomas laughed. “I remember wanting to sulk in my room a few times as a teen, alone.”

“I won’t sulk.” He said sulkily. Richard smirked. 

“Thomas is right, Tweek. Just think about it. I know your mom wants to paint it pink and whatnot. Makes me wonder what you would’ve been dressed in as a child had you been a girl.”

“Frilly dresses from how she dresses Sera.” Tweek muttered. “Sera can’t play in them very well. Then mom gets mad at me if she gets food on them. But she gets mad at me if I take her out of them to feed her.” 

“I can’t imagine Tweek as a girl. Seems odd. I can’t imagine Craig as a girl either.” Thomas said.

“We’d be lesbians.” Tweek said. “If we were girls.” His nose wrinkled. “I can’t imagine being straight. It’s weird.” He shook his head. “But I don’t want to do it.” He frowned. “But I’ll ask Craig what he thinks.” He said reluctantly. 

“I’m glad you two are secure in your sexuality at least.” Thomas sighed. “I hope you know we’d also offer her some space but we don’t really have an extra room. She’ll have to stay in Craig’s room.” 

“We can’t put her in the basement with Stripe. She’s afraid of the laundry machine.” Tweek giggled. 

“Will you at least think of it son?” 

“Okay, dad.” Tweek said. They finished framing and putting up the pictures. Tweek’s room had the two he had wanted. They were a bit more formal than the rest of his things but he knew he’d take them with him when he grew up and moved out. It was important they were cared for. 

He picked up a sleeping Sera and held her.   
——  
“Dude, summer reading sucks.” Craig said as he joined Token, Jimmy and Clyde. The group was sitting at booth of a burger shop. “It’s really boring.”

“I know. It's hard to even get through a chapter.” Jimmy said. 

“You guys looking forward to the movie?” Token asked. “I heard it’s a lot like Terrance and Phillip but less gross.”

“As long as it’s funny.” Craig said. “I don’t need farts to think something is funny. I’m not 8 anymore.”

“You and Tweek gonna pull away from sucking faces enough to even notice?” Clyde smirked.

“Dude, Tweek and I don’t make out at the movies. I’m not going to pay twenty dollars to be able to kiss him.”

“Huh? Why do you need to pay money to kiss me?” Tweek asked as he joined them from the bathroom. 

“Clyde says you two are going to make out.” Jimmy said. 

“No.” He shook his head. “Craig’s right. Not worth twenty dollars.” Then smirked. “That’s what we do after the movie.”

“Gross.” Token laughed. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t if given the chance. You have a baby. That doesn’t leave you open for a lot of dating. Your lucky your parents are babysitting.” 

“Ugh. Don’t remind me of some things. Our parents gave us the talk recently.” Craig said. Tweek wrinkled his nose. “Like the in depth one.”

“That’s normal.” Clyde said. “I mean I didn’t want to hear it from my dad...hey you’ll have to give to Sera too. It’s so weird sometimes, man. “ Clyde smiled. “But she is cute. I’ll happy stay her unofficial uncle.”

“Thanks, Clyde but you don’t understand.” Tweek said. “Our parents gave us the talk. Together. At the same time. There were pictures!” 

“Yeah, you know how Mr. and Mrs. Tweak ramble about nothing?” Craig said with a look of horror. “I thought that was what Mrs. Tweak was doing but-” He shuddered. 

“My mom was talking about blowjobs. Not clinically.” Tweek had to control to not shout that. “Thank God Mrs. Tucker stopped her getting too detailed. I don’t need that image. Gah. No.”

“Oh, man that sucks.” Token said. “Seriously,” The two nodded.

“How many times have you two been given a talk?” Jimmy said with nary a stutter.

“Counting the school? Probably five.” Craig said. “They want to be supportive and for us to be safe.”

“You’re not counting the affirmative consent stuff?” 

“No.” 

“I’m glad the town is supportive but sometimes it goes overboard.” Tweek said. “Still could be worse. They could like hate us and not let Craig adopt Sera.” 

“I still think that’s crazy.” Clyde said. “I don’t know if I want kids. Like if I do it’s when I’m like an adult adult.”

“I do.” Token said. “But same. I want to be a lawyer like my dad so I’m going to go to law school and stuff. Then make money. It’s going to be a while.”

“I don’t want kids.” Said Jimmy.

“Like at all?” Craig asked. 

“No.” Jimmy held up his chin. “I don’t want them at all.”

“You’re really good with Sera though.” Tweek said. “You could be a good dad.”

“Being good with her doesn’t mean I want them. Like Clyde said being an uncle is great but I don’t want a kid. Ever.” 

“But-”

“Tweek, if Jimmy doesn’t want kids, he doesn’t.” Craig said. “We wanted Sera like right away. Jimmy is allowed to not want kids. I’m sure it’s the opposite feeling.” Jimmy nodded. 

“Sorry, Jimmy.” Tweek said. “You’re still a kick ass uncle.” Jimmy looked at him for a moment then smiled. 

“You guys excited for the movie? It has kick ass reviews.”

“Yeah.” Clyde said. 

The talked and ate until the movie started. Craig and Tweek did not suck face but they did cuddle as best as they could while laughing.  
\----

“Let’s get that and hurry up, man. I have homework tonight.” Stan said as Kyle fumbled for the front door.

“Don’t act like you care about that stuff, Stan.” Cartman said. 

“I’ll get it in a moment-” Kyle said as he entered the house.

“Hi!” A voice chirped. The boys turned to see Sera in the living room, surrounded by toys. “Hi, Ky!”

“Hi, Sera.” Kyle greeted. 

“What’s she doing here?” Stan asked curious. “She’s usually gone by now, right?” 

“Yeah.” Kyle watched as Sera turned to look at Stan. “Guess maybe Craig and Tweek are running late or something. Let me get the stuff.” Kyle frowned at the look on Cartman’s face. “Cartman, whatever it is you have planned you probably shouldn’t do it.”

“Yeah. Craig would totally kill you. “ Kenny said. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. I just wanted to-” Sera flipped him off. Kyle laughed. 

“See even she thinks it’s stupid and she hasn’t heard it.” 

“Hey! Don’t make me kick your ass, baby Tucker.” Cartman threatened. 

“You wouldn’t kick her ass and you know it.” Stan said. “Craig would definitely kill you. I’m sure the Tweaks would also make sure you weren’t found. Mr. Tweak still has meth ties.”

“Sucks they went legit.” Kenny said. “My parents did some good money from time to time with him.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s because of her and that they like Tweek with Craig.” Kyle said and then looked at Stan. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything, please.” He kicked off his shoes and rushed up the stairs. 

A moo from a toy rang in the room. Cartman still looked like he wanted to do something to mess with Craig and Tweek. 

“Cartman-”

“I’m not going to do anything.” He sighed. “Kyle’s right. Craig would really kill me. For a gay kid he isn’t really camp and I’m sure Tweek is still on meth.” 

“Tweek’s not on meth.” Craig said from behind them. The ‘anymore’ went unspoken. They jumped. “And I wouldn’t kill you. I’d just beat you up. Badly..” Craig said conversationally. “I gotta stay out of jail for her.”

“Whoa, dude.” Stan said. “We were just joking.”

“I’m not. She’s my kid. Mess with her and I’ll fuck you up.” He pushed past them. Sera brightened when she saw him. 

“Dada! Hi! Hi! Hi!” 

“Hi, baby.” Craig crooned as Kyle headed down the stairs. “Hey, Kyle.”

“Hey, Craig. I miss anything?” He asked Stan. 

 

“Just Craig threatening to cripple Cartman if he did anything to Sera.”

“So nothing? Cool.” Kyle said as Cartman protested it. Kenny laughed. 

“I’m just telling the truth.” Craig shrugged. “And the only one of whose been able to really kick my ass is Tweek so keep that in mind.” He picked up the toys around her. “You guys doing some bullshit?”

“It’s not-”

“I don’t give a shit. Just keep us out of it.” Craig said. 

“Fine if we get right you won’t get anything.”

“You won’t get rich.”

“We will.”

“You won’t.” Kyle shook his head and signaled they should leave. Craig and Tweek always cleaned up a bit when picking up Sera. They’d waste daylight arguing with Craig.

“We will.”

“Whatever.” Craig said. They walked out. 

“I can totally kick that baby’s ass.” Cartman seethed. 

“I’m pretty sure most of us could.” Stan said. “And it’s not cool to threaten a baby, even if it’s Craig’s baby.”

“I won’t because I’m mature and don’t beat up babies.” Cartman continued like he hadn’t paused. “Especially babies whose beating up could be misconstrued as a hate crime.” The others snickered at that, remembering Cartman’s foray into unintentional hate crime by beating up Token for non-racial reasons. “I could beat up Craig but beating on gay kids is wrong. That’s also a hate crime.” Cartman said. Like he meant it. No one believed him. 

“Come on, let’s stop talking about that and go do this. Or else I’m going home.” Kenny said. The others agreed and went on to their newest misadventure.

They did not get rich but Kyle did give a speech.

\----

“Mr. Tucker, Mr. Tweak, thank you for coming.” The principal of South Park Middle School greeted. Both men looked annoyed but gave a hello. 

“Why are we here?” Thomas asked, having come from work was annoying. 

“It has come to my attention that your children have a child?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Richard replied. “I thought that was well known.”

“Yes. I come to understand that both boys are raising the child together?”

“Craig adopted Sera.” Thomas said. “Legally. He and Tweek are her parents.” 

“I see.” The principal said. “As unorthodox as it is, we have certain standards here at South Park Middle School-”

“Standards?” Richards said as the principal carried on. 

“And I don’t think Craig and Tweek are best suited for this school anymore.”

“Wait. What?” Thomas said. “Why? Their grades are good and they’re not fighting. I know Craig had that problem in elementary but he’s grown.”

“Quite frankly, they do not serve as good examples for the rest of the children. Teen parents can encourage immorality.”

“Immorality?!” Thomas roared. Richard’s face turned red. 

“Sex. Not to mention we need to discourage the glorification of teen parenthood.”

“My son did not ask or participate in Sera’s birth. He took responsibility for her nonetheless. That to me isn’t a sign of immorality or irresponsibility. Even if he had, Sera is not some-some-”

“Scarlet Letter?” Thomas suggested. Richard nodded.

“We are suggesting the boys head to alternative school. It will also allow them to gain the skills to raise the-their daughter.”

“Skills? Craig needs an education. WE are teaching him the skills he needs to raise Sera properly.”

“Mr. Thomas, Mr. Tweak. Please be reasonable. The statistics do not lie. Your sons have a small chance of a normal future. Alternative school can better prepare them for their future and jobs. It will offer them technical skills before certain educational skills. I’m not saying they cannot get an education but it will most likely be delayed.”

“No.” Thomas snapped. “No. My GRANDDAUGHTER is not impeding them.” 

“I was expecting the school to support our sons.” Richard snarled. “PC Principal was intense but he supported the children and offered them a safe space. I see we were wrong to expect this here.” 

“We are not removing our sons from school. We will be taking it up with the school board.”

“I think we should talk to Steve first.” Richards said. 

“Yes. He’s helped us so far. I’m sure he’d like to take this up or maybe even Gerald.” The two agreed. 

“I see.” The principal said. “Then we have nothing more to talk about.”

“No. We don’t.” Thomas said. The two exited the office, furious.


	10. Chapter 10

“No offense, Craig, but you look like crap.” Clyde said as Craig settled next to them at the table. Token and Jimmy looked at him concerned.

“Sera and Tweek are sick. She doesn’t sleep. Tweek needs to sleep. I don’t sleep then.” He placed his head down. “He’s taking her of now. Babies suck man. I love her but it’s really hard sometimes.”

“Sucks man. I’d offer to help but I don’t want to get sick.”

“Thanks but don’t. You might get sick. Babies are like germ factories. That’s what my mom says at least.”

“And she had two.” 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I don’t think I’m gonna eat. Wake me up when lunch is over.” Craig said and placed his head in his arms. 

“Okay, dude.” He heard Jimmy say and jolted awake what felt a minute later.

“Time for us to go back to class.” Craig gave a groan and stood up. 

“Thanks, Jimmy.” He received a nod in return.

“Here man, I was going to eat this later but you can it now.” Token shoved an energy bar at him. Craig nodded thankfully and shoved it down as they walked back to class. 

He was so glad he wasn’t a complete dumbass because he managed to answer a question the teacher threw at him even if he felt like a zombie. He knew it would get better but today he just wanted to sleep. 

When he got home he saw a teary eyed Tweek rocking a wailing Sera. “Craig! She won’t stop crying!” Tweek said. 

“It’s okay, babe. Give her to me.” Sera screamed as she was transferred to his arms. “Go to bed, honey. I’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you.” Tweek all but ran upstairs. 

“Shh.” He tried to soothe. Sera just cried on. He rocked her. Her tears were mixed with mucus and spit. It was gross but he looked at her. She was miserable and couldn’t understand why 

“Dada!” she sobbed as she coughed. Ugh. So fucking gross. He rocked her. She clung to him, tiny hands pulling at his shirt. “Dada. Owie.” She said. He grabbed a kleenex.

“I know, baby. Can you sleep for Daddy?” She sobbed as he cleaned her face. “Papa needs to sleep. Can you rest for Papa?” She screamed in reply and tried to move away as he cleaned her further. He took her down to the basement to muffle her screams and maybe let Tweek sleep. 

He sung to her. She eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Craig about cried himself. He walked up the stairs and moved her to her bedroom. He was glad he convinced Tweek to let his mom give Sera his own room. 

The room was a bright, bright pink and super feminine but her name was spelled out in bright green letters against the wall and his picture featured the family portraits too. Tweek had about six baby books now in the shelves. God he really hated them right now but probably would appreciate them when he was older or something. Fuck if he knew. 

She was in her crib and whined for a moment until he gave her a soothing toy. It was a monstrosity of some sort of pink and purple mystical thing that Jimmy had given her. She had loved it. 

He washed his hands and checked on Tweek. His boyfriend was asleep in bed, out to the world. “Honey, hope you feel better too.” He checked Tweek’s temperature. It was fine. He cleaned up the few tissues and stuff that he found littering the ground. Gross but he’d swapped spit with his boyfriend and cleaned worse off of Sera. 

He left the homework for Tweek on his desk. He washed a few of their clothing and then moved back to his daughter’s room. She was at peace now and dozed. He cleaned a bit more mucus that had slipped out of her nose. 

Her hair was a mess, wasn’t a concern with her sick but he wanted to fix it. He gave it a quick once over, the brown curls weren’t tangled at least. Token had said she had Tweek’s hair. Mrs. Black had said it as “good hair”. The two argued about calling it that. His take away was he probably shouldn’t call it that and made a note to read about it.

“Baby girl, I really hope you feel better.” He murmured, feeling an ache in his chest at seeing her suffer. He cleaned her room as well. As tired as he was he rather get to it now and then sleep. It didn’t take long. He went to Tweek’s room and changed into pjs he had there. He joined his boyfriend in bed. Tweek immediately clung to him. 

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to get sick taking care of them. 

“You’re lucky I love you, honey.” he told the sweaty, sleeping blond before he succumb to sleep. He was awakened by a small shake on his shoulder. He looked up at his mom. 

“Time to go home, Craig.” He looked next to him. Tweek was gone. “How’s Sera and Tweek? I can’t go home if they’re not feeling better.” 

“Mom’s going to help me with Sera tonight, Craig.” Tweek said and smiled at him from the doorway. “Sera’s still asleep.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Craig. You have one more day of school before the weekend. His mom said softly. “You can look after them when school’s over.” He didn’t like it but knew he couldn’t argue. “Say goodbye to Tweek and Sera. I’ll meet you downstairs.” She said. 

“You feeling better, honey?”

“No but better than yesterday and Sera’s finally asleep.” He blushed. “Um, I think you should know I liked waking up to you.” Craig felt his own face color. 

“I liked uh sleeping with you too.” he said with a small smile. “I should um probably say bye to Sera before my mom storms back up.” Tweek nodded. He walked to Sera’s room. She was still asleep, her tiny hand wrapped around her monster. “Bye, baby.” He murmured. 

He joined his mom downstairs, she had his bag. “Come on, Craig.” he didn’t bother changing from his pjs and walked to the car. “Um, Helen said you and Tweek were in the same bed. Do you two need...stuff?”

“What?” It took him a moment to realize what his mom as saying. “Jesus. Mom! No! We were literally sleeping together like we did when we were ten.”

“Okay. If you two are um- you know you can ask us for stuff.”

“Yes. You all made it clear. Let’s go home. Please.” She nodded but gave him another side glance. God he hated being a teenager sometimes. 

\---

“Fatman.” 

“Hey! My name is Cartman, baby Tucker. CART-MAN.”

“Fatman.” 

“This is awesome.” Kyle said with a laugh. Sera was looking at them with a furrowed brow. “Sera, who am I?”

“Ky.” 

“Who’s that?” He pointed to Stan.

“S-an.” Stan smiled. Kyle pointed to Kenny. “K-ny.” He pointed to Cartman. “Fatman.” 

“Oi!” Cartman tried to intimidate her. Sera just flipped him off. 

“What are you guys doing?” Tweek asked as he appeared behind them. 

“Papa!” Sera squealed. 

“Dude, it’s awesome. Look what she calls Cartman.” Tweek gave them a disdainful look but acquiesced, reminded that he had joined them before when Kenny was gone (sick? Where had he been?).

“Sera, who is that?”

“Fatman.” Tweek snickered. Cartman rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not funny.”

“Did you teach her that?” Tweek asked, a bit annoyed because Sera already flipped people off if she was annoyed or in solidarity with another Tucker. She couldn’t insult people just because, people would judge them for that. 

“No dude, Cartman asked her who he was and she just said that.” His brow furrowed. 

“Do you call him fat or fatass a lot around her?”, ignoring the indignant “HEY!”

“Papa.” Sera crawled to him. He picked her. “Hi.” 

“Hi, baby.” he said absently.

“Yeah. why?”

“She might have combined them.”

“Still not funny, baby Tucker.” Sera was biting her hand and ignored him. “Screw you guys, I’m going home.” Cartman said. Tweek snickered. 

“Bye-bye, Fatman!” Sera singsonged. The others laughed as she stuffed her hand in her mouth again.

“Sera, his name is Eric. Eric Cartman. Say Eric.” 

“Epic.” Or that’s what it sounded around her hand.

“OH man, what if she says Epic Fatman, that would be the best.” Stan snickered. 

“Don’t encourage her.” Tweek said though he was smiling. The others snickered again. “I have to take her home.” He cleaned up a bit and then left while the others were in the living room. Sera waved them goodbye.

\----

“Dudes, that’s gross. Go to a room or something.”

“Bigot.” Was the quick reply. 

“Asshole. You know I don’t want to see Token and Nicole doing that three feet from me either. Have some decency.”

“I really have to agree with Clyde.” Token said. “I really don’t feel comfortable with how uh intense you two are making out.”

“I have condoms if you need some.” Jimmy added. The two boys pulled apart. 

“Way to ruin the mood guys.” Craig said. Tweek nodded. Their friends wisely avoided looking down below their friends’ waists. 

“You told us you wouldn’t suck face watching a movie.”

“No, we said AT the movies. We’re at Token’s house. For free.” Craig said.

“Right, uh maybe let’s play games.” Token said as they had missed a critical part of the movie. As they switched to a video game, not even thirty minutes later Craig and Tweek ended up making out again. 

“Okay, that’s it. I will pour water on you two. I don’t know if you two hit another spike in puberty together or something but go to the guest room, please.”

“Yes!” Clyde shouted. “I’m really support you two but I don’t want to see you two make out or whatever the gay version of second base is.” 

“Yeah, fellows. Come on. Give us a break.” Jimmy said. “I’m t-t-tempted to record it and sell it to the girls.”

“We want six percent.” Craig said but dragged Tweek to a guest room. 

“Eight!” Tweek yelled as the door closed. 

“Turn it up, Token. I don’t want to hear anything more of the two.” Clyde said. 

“Y-y-eah, I think maybe that’s a good idea.” Jimmy said as a thump distracted them for a moment. 

“Yes.” Token agreed and turned it up. The sound of gunfire and lasers did cover any potential sounds from their two friends. 

\-------  
Craig was trying to stay awake in history when the door to the room opened. He saw the school counselor and Vice Principal at the door to the classroom. The counselor and she were motioning to the seated group. The teacher paused her lecture. 

“Can we help you?” Mrs. Hendricks asked. The counselor smiled. 

“Yes, can we see Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak?” The counselor said. Tweek jumped in his chair at the mention of his name. Craig glanced to the other side of the room where his boyfriend was seated. Most of the teachers separated them in class to ‘keep them from getting distracted’ but nearly always paired them in projects. 

“Okay. Will the boys be back in class?” 

“It’s better for them to bring their stuff.” The vice principal said with a strained smile. 

“Why? Is Sera okay?! Did something happen?” He heard Tweek demand as he all but shoved his stuff into this bag in a mess. Craig was worried too but kept quiet and joined them. The two adults silently ushered them to the main office even as Tweek demanded answers. Finally the Vice Principal snapped. 

“Your daughter is fine!” They were all shoved into a room with another counselor and a resource officer (weird). 

“Now boys, I heard you two have a daughter together.” The counselor began. Tweek twitched then nodded. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“We just want to make sure you two know you have options.”

“Options?” Craig asked.

“Yes, Mr. Tucker. Your teachers mentioned you have had trouble in class.”

“They have?” Craig asked. “My grades were fine in the last report card.” Because they were. He’d only gotten one C and that was because he refused to do anything team sports in gym.

“Yeah. My dad even gave me a $100 because I did really well.” Tweek said. 

“Those are cumulative grades but we have reports of you two being distracted or half asleep.” 

“We have a baby. She sometimes doesn’t sleep.” Craig said. “We still come in though.”

“Yes, but it’s a distraction to the other students. Don’t you think that’s unfair?” before either of them could reply the resource officer spoke for once.

“We also know the teachers have been a bit more lenient with you two for tardiness. That’s unfair for the other students and it’s really bending rules on tardiness and truancy. By all means we should see you two in court.”

“COURT?!” 

“Why?” Craig demanded. 

“Truancy. We could take your parents to court for it. Fine them.” 

“Gah! No! How can we stop that!” Tweek asked in a mild panic. The counselor smiled. Even though it was meant to look sympathetic it reminded Craig of a snake. 

“We can offer you a place at alternative school.”

“No!” Tweek said. “That’s for druggies and students with like behavioral issues.”

“You wouldn’t count chronic tardiness a problem issue?” The officer said. 

“We also know you have some accommodations, Tweek, for your own issues.”

“He doesn’t have issues.” Craig glared.

“We of course want to be sympathetic.” The counselor said with the same smile. “Alternate school can allow you to come in a bit later and help equip you with the skills you need to help raise Mr. Tweak’s daughter-”

“She’s mine too.” Craig seethed. “I adopted her. Legally. She’s mine too.”

“Of course.” 

“But I don’t want to go to alternate school.” Tweek said. “It’s in North Park and it doesn’t have like normal classes. I’m still in drama even with Sera. They don’t have it.”

“As parents,” The word was tentative, like the counselor didn’t believe they raised Sera. “You don’t really have the luxury of things like that anymore. You need to focus on a stable future.”  
This whole meeting was giving Craig a slimy feeling. 

“We need to talk to our parents about it.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” The officer said. “As parents you two are considered emancipated to some degree. You need to decide whether you decide to transfer or come down to the jailhouse with me for truancy.”

“Jail? Jesus! We can’t go to jail?”

“You want us to go away. That’s fucking bullshit.” Craig seethed. 

“Mr. Tucker. Language. I understand this is sudden but the decision has been made-” The door burst open and a sweaty looking Mr. and Mrs. Tweak appeared. 

“They want us to go to alternate school or jail!” Tweek immediately shouted.

“Craig, Tweek get out now. I’ll have a word with the counselor.” Mr. Tweak said. Boy did he looked pissed.

“Yes, come on boys.” Mrs. Tweak said. Craig didn’t wait another second and dragged Tweek out. The door closed. Mr. Tweak started yelling. Goddamn. That was actually really unsettling considering his usual calm demeanor. Mrs. Tweak ushered them further out so the shouting dimmed. Soon the bell rung and a sea of students littered the hallway.

“You fellows okay?” He heard Jimmy call. He turned to his friend. 

“No. Dude, it’s bullshit.” He said. 

“Quiet, Craig.” Mrs. Tweak said. 

“But they-”

“Jimmy knows what’s going on. He’s the one who let us know you’d been called out of class.” Mrs. Tweak said. 

“Wait. What is going on?” Tweek demanded.

“We’ll tell you later, Tweek. I promise.” Mrs. Tweak said. Jimmy stood with them, unwilling to go to class as the students vanished. Mr. Tweak appeared after a few minutes. His face was red and he looked very, very much like he wanted to yell more. 

“Thank you for calling us Jimmy.”

“N-n-o problem Mr. Tweak.” 

“Craig, you dad will be here soon. We’re signing you out for the day.” He said. 

“Why?” 

“We’ll let you know. I promise but we need your dad.” Was the reply. Jimmy frowned but motioned for them to join him and they talked softly. Almost ten minutes later his dad and Jimmy’s dad appeared. The boys were signed out of the school for the day. 

They were all driven to Mr. Black’s office, which was odd. Until Mr. Black let them know what was going on. Craig and Tweek’s parents were suing the school. Jimmy became aware of the matter while reading about the issue online. He saw an article of the ‘anonymous’ students in the news stories then put two and two together.

Their parents or Craig and Tweek weren’t named but there weren’t many (any) others at students with a baby or openly gay kids in a relationship with a baby at South Park Middle School.

Mr. Black looked pissed at the turn of events but said it would help them.

By help, it seemed that meant the principal and vice principal resigning (fired maybe?) and the school board saying they could stay. If their parents or Mr. Black got any money out of it they didn’t think it was very much.

People in town had been so supportive of Craig and Tweek’s relationship then of their parenting of Sera that the events left a very sour taste in both boys mouths. 

As a thank you to Jimmy, Craig and Tweek offered him an ‘exclusive’ for the unofficial school newspaper he still ran about the events.


	11. Chapter 11

They were nearing the end of 8th grade when Mr. Black said they were nearing the end of the trial with the government. It actually looked like they would get money, which was the whole point of the endeavor because babies were expensive. 

Craig still felt a bit bad his parents spent so much money on Sera, his daughter. The adoption had cost several thousand. They wouldn’t get any of that back. Still he thinks that was worth following. The other suit was something the adults wanted. He got it was worth the whole violation of privacy or whatever too, which was creepy and stuff.

Still right now he was more concerned by surviving this new phase of his daughter’s development. 

“Sera, give daddy the mug.” Sera looked at the cup and then back at him. 

“No.” 

“Baby, that’s not a toy.”

“No.”

“Sera, I’m only asking one last time. Give daddy the mug.” She flipped him off then started walking away. Well, toddling away. He sighed and snatched the mug out of her hands. She stared at the void. Then her face crumbled and there it was, what Craig had wanted to avoid, the tantrum. She had started doing that more lately. He put the mug away. Her safety was worth that.

She arched her back as he tried picking her up. Why had his parents had Tricia after him? He wondered. Toddlers were not as fun as a baby and he was a dick. He was probably even more of a dick when he didn’t understand things or like whatever. He placed her in her playpen where she continued to cry. 

His mom had told him to not engage her when she was like this. She needed to work out her frustration the only way she knew how. He picked up a few things in the living room. He saw Tricia coming down the stairs with her headphones in. He flipped her off, she returned it. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, needing to settle his older brother nosiness and concern. She flipped him off again. “Tricia?” He asked over Sera’s crying. 

“Friends. Not all of us have a long term boyfriend at 10. Jeez, I didn’t think you’d be so daddish so soon.” 

“I am a dad.” He said. 

“You sure suck at it.” she mentioned Sera. 

“Hey! I”m doing fine. I don’t see you doing anything to help her.” He frowned. “Don’t have a baby though. Not until you’re an adult.” 

“I’m not stupid, Craig. I see it’s hard.”

“Well good but like don’t be stupid and avoid Marsh.”

“You know, you probably shouldn’t be so mean to him.” She pointed to Sera who was sucking her thumb and cuddling a plush toy, another gift from Jimmy, while still sobbing. “You wouldn’t have Little Tricia without his dumbass adventure.” 

Craig frowned. “I know. Also don’t call her that.”

“Make me. Bye, Little Tricia.” She said and went out the door. Sera ignored it and still crying. Craig went to watch some TV. They were waiting for Tweek to come over. After a few minutes he heard Sera hiccup and whine. 

“Daddy.” He ignored it for a moment. “Daddy.” He rose and went to pick her up. Her eyes were puffy and mucus covered. He cleaned her off. He thought it was good he liked doing laundry as he changed her clothing. He put on one of Mrs. Tweak’s frilly dresses. He wasn’t really very into the hyper feminization of his daughter from her grandmother but every once in a while was fine. She did look cute. 

He sat and watched Tv while Sera played with some of Tweek’s larger Lego pieces. God that was weird, he and Tweek had played with them just a few years ago. Now Sera was playing with them. 

From the angle Craig thinks she looked a lot like Tweek. Her hair might be darker, but it was still out of control like Tweek’s in some ways, her eyebrows arched and furrowed the same ways as him too, but a lot of it was Tweek, especially in her facial structure.

A lot of people said she looked like Mrs. Tweak, Craig couldn’t see it but maybe because he loved his boyfriend and saw him in their daughter. Though it would make sense that she would also look like Mrs. Tweak then. 

Sera must have felt him staring as she looked up. “Look! She showed him the thing she was building (House?). 

“That’s great, baby.” She smiled and went back to playing. After a moment he joined her. She smiled widely at him, a few teeth in her mouth. “Sera, you know I love you.” He said. She gave him a part. He took it and helped her build.

A knock came to the door several minutes later, Craig was about to answer when it opened slowly. Tweek appeared. “Hello”

“Hi, honey.” Tweek entered, toeing off his shoes and smiling at them.

“She okay?”

“Tantrum over a mug.” Tweek shook his head and joined them. “How was the doctor?”

“Good, I got a change in my medication. To help my tics and anxiety a bit better.” 

“It going to work? You’ve gotten them less in the past few years.”

“I know Craig but it will be better. I hope. Puberty changed the dosage.” 

“I know, babe. I just want you to not be overly medicated if you don’t need to. I love you for you.” Tweek smiled at him. 

“Thanks, Craig, I still need my medication.”

“I know, that’s why I said overly medicated.”

“Do you think Sera is going to inherit anything from me like that? My parents and I are not exactly the sanest.” He said.

“We’ll help her if she does.” 

“I don’t want people calling her crazy.” Tweek whispered. 

“She won’t be.” 

“I love her.” He said. “Just like she is.” Sera smiled. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

After a moment Tweek looked contemplative. “Do you think we’ll have more kids?”

“Like now?” 

“No.” He said with a smile, like Craig was being dumb. “When we’re older. Like Sera could be it for us.”

“She’ll be 17 when we’re 30. That will be young enough.”

“ My parents were in their 30s when I was born.” Craig nodded. 

“See, we could have another one. Why?”

“I just wonder like with you and Tricia, you love her and stuff. I don’t have a sibling.”

“It’s different yeah but like if we don’t have a kid Sera will be fine. Token, Jimmy and Clyde are single kids too. Marsh’s sister hates him so it’s not always great.”

“Yeah.” Tweek placed a piece down on Sera’s creation. She immediately peeled it off and moved it elsewhere. 

“Papa, cofy.” She said. Which meant she wanted milk. 

“Okay, baby.” Tweek got up and went to get her a drink. 

“You hungry?”

“No.” Sera said. No was becoming his least favorite word now because sometimes she used it for yes too. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Serendipity.”

“No.” Tweek came back with a sippy cup. “No.” She said but took the cup. Tweek joined them again. When she took a nap later they worked on some homework. Not the most exciting weekend but Craig preferred them that way.


	12. Chapter 12

“Can you talk about that somewhere else?”

“What? We’re not eating.” Craig said and turned back to Tweek. 

“I’m still eating though.” Cartman said. 

“Lunch is over, it’s not our fault you want to snack.” 

“Screw you, it’s cold and I’m still hungry.”

“That’s because your mom put you on a diet. At last.” Tweek said and twitched a bit. 

“Anyways, Mrs. Broflovski says Sera has tried to at least pee-”

“Okay, screw you guys.” Cartman got up from the bench under the heater and headed out. Craig snickered and drew his arm around his boyfriend.

“We probably should start potty training her soon.”

“You think she’s ready?”

“Maybe. We won’t know until we try it.”

“Maybe we should ask the doctor.”

“Yeah. Pretty sure my parents just told me something ate my diapers and would eat me.” Tweek said with a furrow. “I vaguely remember hearing them talk about it with another parent when I was like six.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Seems to have worked.”

“We’re not telling her that.”

“Yeah.” Tweek said. “You want to play some games this weekend? Clyde’s offered to babysit Sera for a few hours. He found a bunch of stuff from when he was a toddler that he wants to show her.” He said. “It’s in Dutch but he was really excited to find it so I said yes.” 

“Sweet.”

“Mr. Tucker! Mr. Tweak! No PDA!” A teacher yelled. The boys reluctantly pulled away. She glared at them. “Six inches.”

“Oh come on!” 

“Now, Mr. Tucker. I have no issue with your relationship,” a lot of teachers were prone to make that clear after what happened to the Principal and VP. “but rules are rules.”

“Equality. Yes. I get it.” Craig said and scoot away from Tweek who shot him a disappointed look. She glowered at them for a few more seconds and turned to the yell of a few kids. Slowly, Craig scooted over again, this time not looping his arm around Tweek. 

“Mmm, mom wants us to have dinner with your family soon. She says it’s good family time.” Tweek said as he stared out to the recreational area. 

“Again? They’re not the ones that have to feed Sera and then eat cold food.” Craig complained. 

“It’s nice though.” Tweek shot him a look. “I want to do it. Craig...I know what my parents did to me when I was younger was...wrong and that we aren’t really normal but they’re trying to be better.” Craig’s expression was conflicted. Tweek sighed.

“I know. But they’re better and trying, especially with Sera. You know it’s nice to have my dad be proud of me for things that aren’t related to my sexuality.” He picked at the skin of one finger. “Please?”

“Fine, babe. I’ll even feed Sera.”

“We’ll feed her beforehand. Have her snack at dinner.” Tweek said. 

“Yeah.” He interlaced their fingers. “That’s a great idea babe.” He offered a small smile. Tweek beamed.

“Mr. Tucker! Mr. Tweak! SIX INCHES!” The teacher yelled. Craig glared and scoot over, flipping her off when her back was turned. Tweek snickered and joined him. Craig shot him a surprised look. Tweek shrugged.

“Gotta practice.”  
\----

“I’m sorry. How much?” Laura asked, completely flummoxed by the news.

“Two hundred and thirty two thousand six hundred and thirty seven dollars, after legal fees.” Steve looked apologetic. “It would have been more but the trail kept going.”

“That’s really more than I expected.” Thomas said.

“What’s the catch?” Craig asked suspiciously. “Most kids aren’t given money without a catch.”

“Two trust have to be set up. One for Serendipity, for when she’s an adult. The other to Craig and Tweek, they’ll only be able to draw so much money every year unless you can show cause - like if there’s a medical emergency.”

“How much goes in each?”

“About half for each, though I can tell you the exact amount in a moment if you want.” He motioned to the paperwork on his desk. The others waved him off.

“Do we get the money when we’re grown up?” Tweek asked. 

“Once you turn 20 you’ll assume full control of the trust.” The two boys frowned for a moment. They knew raising their kid was expensive but it seemed impossible to spend that much in such a few years. 

“What about health care?” Richard aked. 

“She’ll still be covered until she’s 18.” Steve said with a smile. “I know that was a principal concern with your all and made sure it was taken care of.”

“Ngh. Good.” Tweek said, well aware how much his medication and doctor visits cost now that he had a baby and his parents were slowly teaching him on adult responsibilities. 

“So that’s it? Nothing else? They can’t like contest it?” Thomas asked looking unsure. 

“That should be it. Unless something else comes up, such as what happened with the school then I think this is done. This is actually a lot faster than most cases with the government can go. I think that little incident started getting attention on the boys and the government didn’t want them to find the case.”

“Good. I’m tired of lawsuits.” Helen said. “I can’t thank you enough, Steve for helping my little Tweek-” 

“Mom!”

“-and Sera, of course with Craig as well. We just want to go about our lives though, running the shop and helping Tweek if where we need to.”

“No, I understand. No one files lawsuits like these just because they feel like it. It has to be done.”

Craig sighed and felt his shoulder relax a bit. He agreed with Mrs. Tweak. He just wanted to move forward with his life, with Tweek and Sera. 

All things considered it was a lot better and one hell of a headstart financially than a lot of teen parents. Not to mention the childcare boon they’d received by Mrs. Broflovski happily caring for Sera for free of all things. 

He’s read about the stats of teen moms, Craig wanted to study science, maybe space, when he grew up. If 2% of women graduated college by 30 then he hadn’t really thought he or Tweek would have a good chance at college. He’d settled for wanting to graduate high school.

Now it seemed like they’d have one hell of a chance at it. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his mom. 

“I’m not changing my promise to you, Craig. We’ll still pay for Sera. Keep the money in the trust unless you absolutely need it, okay?” Craig nodded, thankful. 

“Thanks mom.”

“No problem, Craig.” They settled to complete a bit more paperwork and set-up meetings to get the trusts set up with a good firm. 

 

\----  
“Shhh.” Craig soothed as he tried to quickly undress his crying and soaked daughter. He was going to kill Tweek. Of course he’d finally left some coffee undrunk and Sera had spilled it on herself. Thankfully it was cold but his girl was still crying nevertheless.

“Daddy! No!” she screamed and started squirming. He got her out of the clothes. She was a bit sticky, Tweek must have tried a new sweetened coffee from the shop. It explained why his boyfriend hadn’t finished it. He sighed and carried her to the bathroom. “NO!” She screamed and tried to run away. 

He wrangled her to the tub. This was seriously not how he expected to spend his afternoon, bathing Sera again. 

“Sera, if you let Daddy bath you he’ll let you pet Stripe.”

“STWIPE!” She yelled enthusiastically. 

“Yes, can you let Daddy clean you?” 

“STWIPE.” She started chanting his name but let him clean her fast as a result and he hauled her to his room to dress. She still chanted the guinea pig’s name as she was dressed. The guinea pig in question made inquisitive noses at his name. 

“You have to be very careful, okay? Stripe is your big brother. He’s not a toy.” Sera nodded, looking very excited. 

“No toy. Is Stwipe. Is Stwipe.” He nodded and pulled the guinea pig out. Sera bounced but petted him carefully. The guinea pig purred. They didn’t spend long petting with Stripe. Craig wasn’t going to let Sera have floor time with him or play with him. It would just confuse her with the ‘pets are not toys’ idea she was still learning. 

“Bye-bye, Stwipe!” She said as he was put away. Craig smiled at her. 

“You did such a good job petting him.” He kissed her forehead. She smiled. This was not at all what he had planned that afternoon, he’d wanted to watch tv then do some homework while she played and they waited for Tweek to come back from a shift at Tweak Bros. It was really good though. 

Stripe, Tweek and Sera were the most important things to Craig. He was glad Sera was learning to interact safely with the pig, even if only in small intervals. Tweek still referred to himself as his other daddy so it wasn’t like Craig was flying solo on that train. 

When he told Tweek about it the blond immediately wanted a repeat to take pictures and add it to the baby book.

 

For once Craig didn’t complain about that baby book.


	13. Chapter 13

The summer before high school was calm and move slowly. Tweek slathered Sera in sunscreen at the tiniest hint of sun. Craig wasn’t lazy about it but preferred hats with a mild coat of sunscreen. The girl had taken to flipping off Tweek at the sight of the bottle but held still when it was applied, much to Tweek’s chagrin. Right now, in the park, Tweek would take the bird to ensure his daughter didn’t get sunburn. 

“Papa!” She waved from the sandbox. Tweek smiled, waved back and went back to reading, trying to mark anything in the book. They had a paper when school started again and their markings would be graded too. He was uninspired. Fahrenheit 451 just didn’t scream any profound themes to him. 

He put the book down. He’d try again with Craig. Talking about the book tended to give him better results than reading it alone. He’d gone to get his water bottle from the stroller when Sera’s cry had him jerking up. 

“No!” 

He saw what looked like a four year old stomping Sera’s mounds of sand and kicking her toys. He felt his temper rise. The kid could be four but that didn’t mean he’d let him off for picking on his girl. He remembered kindergarten still and the jerk some of the kids could be. It was the perks of being so young.

“No!” She was flipping him off and trying to push the kid away but he pushed her back. She fell back and hit the perimeter of the sandbox. That had her crying. Tweek ran the rest of the distance there. He picked up the four year old and snarled. 

“Stop that. Apologize to my daughter. NOW.” He twitched. The kid looked scared. 

“MOM!” A woman approached them quickly. 

“What are you doing with my son?” she demanded. The next few minutes were aggravating. He and the woman were yelling. He refused to let the kid just leave without apologizing to Sera, who was in his arms, sobbing into his shirt, a scrape on her arm bleeding lightly. 

The end result was her cursing him out and Tweek calling her names that he probably shouldn’t have. His mom definitely would snap at him and ground him for it if she learned about it. 

He cleaned Sera’s cut, increasing her cries but at least it wouldn’t get infected. He put her in her stroller and headed to the shop, feeling to incensed to go back to reading. Sera was crying in her stroller, showing him the bandaged cut periodically as though he didn’t know she had it. Her cries softened to whimpering as they got closer. 

“Baby, never let anyone push you around, okay?” He said now that she was calmer. He felt his face twitch. “You fight as best as you can. Sometimes you should run away but not from jerks like that. I fought your daddy even.”

“Papa...Owie.” She said, showing him the cut again. 

“I know, Seri.”

“Bad.” She said and pointed to the park they had come from. 

“Yes, he was bad. But so was his mom. If he’d said sorry I’d have let us stay. I’m sorry we had to go.”

“Bad.” She repeated as two large tears fell down her face. She sniffled and tried to suck her thumb. He didn’t let her. Her hands were dirty and the doctor had told him not too, it would mess with her teeth. She didn’t protest it, just had more tears fall in response. 

The shop was only mildly busy, it wasn’t a busy time yet. They’d get swarmed by the office works from downtown soon enough. Usually it was a post-lunch rush from workers who needed a pick me up from their digesting food. Mrs. Tucker was a common customer, she got her coffee free of charge or with a “family discount”. 

His mom frowned at them from behind the counter. 

“Everything okay, Tweek?” Tweek shook his head. 

“Nanna, owie.” Sera said and showed her cut to his mom. His dad frowned, looking up from where he’d been fiddling with a coffee machine. 

“Why don’t you take a break, sweetie. Help Tweek out.” 

“I think I will.” His mom said and went to the back to clock out and clean up quickly. Tweek maneuvered the stroller to a table in the corner. The few customers in the store looked at them curiously. He took Sera out and sat her on his lap. She gripped his shirt. 

His mom came from the back and sat across from him. Sera reached out to her. Tweek let his mom take her, knowing he was probably still flustered. His mom inspected her arm. 

“What happened?”

“An older boy pushed her. His mom didn’t want him to apologize to her. Gah! I hate that woman.”

“Tweek.” Helen scolded slightly. “These things happen. You know we had our share of issues with bullies and you.”

“I know. I don’t want my daughter to have that!”

“I know, Tweek. You’ll have to prepare her for it if it happens. Other children are going to comment on anything different. If they’re a bully they’ll latch on to whatever gets their attention or the most reaction. Some people are just mean.” 

She frowned and ran her hand over Sera’s curls, pulled back into two loose pigtails. “It’s probably going to be her race when she starts pre-K here. The other children picked on you because of your tics and anxiety. It’s not something you can always prevent.” Sera was snuggling against his mom’s dress. Tweek vaguely remembered doing that, he knew his mom smelled strongly of coffee and faintly of her floral perfume.

“Gah, I know that mom. Token’s parents are really helpful in having us prepare for that.”

“You can’t get mad at their parents. It doesn’t help. Some of their parents don’t care.”

“This b-bitch didn’t.” He snarled the word before he could stop it, a little louder than he intended. The customer’s looked over, he flushed. His mom’s face became steely.

“Tweek Tweak, you watch your mouth. You may be a parent but you are still a child and I am still your mother. Not to mention you have a daughter. Do you really want to expose Serendipity to misogynistic language at home?” Sera looked up at his mom’s tone, confused. It wasn’t often her full name was said. 

“No.” He said, drooping a bit. “I’m sorry. She just ticked me off.”

“Good. You’re grounded for that kind of language.”

“What? That’s not fair!” 

“You want to make it longer?” His mom asked. He sighed. 

“How long?”

“Until Monday. You’re going to work or dropping Sera off with Craig only, otherwise you’re at home. Do you understand?” It was Monday, which meant a week. He groaned. “Tweek?” 

“Yes. I got it. Craig and I had a date Wednesday.” He said, trying to get his mom to bend a bit. She shook her head. 

“Well then you’ll have to reschedule it.” He sighed and knew he wasn’t convincing his mother. Sera’s brow was furrowed as she looked at him. She looked up at his mom. “Nanna, Papa bad?”

“Yes, Sera. He was.”

“Bad Papa.” She said but reached for him. Tweek sighed and took her. She was calmer now at least. 

“I expect you to go straight home, Tweek. I have to go back to work.” 

“Yes, mom.” He put her back in the stroller. Sera’s eyes drooped a bit, tired from the emotions of the day. Tweek maneuvered the stroller out of the shop as he saw a few people heading there. The post-lunch rush was about to begin.

Sera was asleep when they arrived home. He cleaned her hands with a wipe and put her to bed. This day sucked. 

He texted Craig to vent.

Craig was not happy about their date being cancelled.

\--------  
A few weeks later he was no longer grounded but he had made very little headway into his summer reading. A sound effect had him looking to where Sera was playing with a doll his mom had given her for her birthday. The doll was ‘crying’ as Sera flipped her over on her head. He smiled at her. She was definitely more interesting than trying to explain why television was bad. 

She turned to him. She smiled. It struck him how not to long ago she’d smiled a gummy smile, then one with varying gaps. Now it was a full set of teeth.

“Papa, cofy!”

“What do we say?” He asked. 

“Cheeze.” Damn it, Craig. 

“Please.”

 

“Cheeze peaze.” She said instead. He snorted and rose. He needed more coffee anyways. 

“Okay, baby.”

“T’anks!” He went to the kitchen. A knock at the front door had him frowning. He wasn’t expecting company. He dropped the cups he was fiddling with when he heard the door open and Sera talk.

“Hi!” 

“I definitely think we have the wrong house.” Tweek heard an adult man say as he exited the kitchen and ran to the door.

“Sera! What have I told you about opening doors?” He scolded. He looked at the adult woman and man at the door. He didn’t recognize them “Hello, can I help you?” 

“Sorry, I think we have the wrong house.” the woman said.

“Oh. Maybe I can help you? This is a small town.” Sera squirmed in his arms. The couple asked for directions for a family he vaguely knew. Their kid went to their school. He tried giving them the best directions he could. When they left he scolded Sera. 

He wouldn’t tell his parents about this because he was still mildly traumatized from their stranger danger tactics (not to mention his own actually attempted kidnapping). He muttered something in Mongolian. He hadn’t spoken the language in a while so it was rusty. 

Sera stared at him, curiously. Maybe he and Craig should teach her what they knew. It probably wouldn’t be helpful but it couldn’t hurt.

He shuddered, remembering the whole event and called Craig. His boyfriend soothed his nerves and agreed that his parents weren’t allowed to teach Sera about stranger danger. 

Moreover they talked about the meeting they’d have to have with the school about accommodation. Park County High School was going to be a new adventure but needed to know they had a kid and might have to leave to attend in an emergency, not counting Tweek’s own medical accommodations. 

Mr. Black would be there for the meeting, free of charge.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimmy was coloring with Sera. She had insisted he hold the latest monster toy he’d given her. Clyde was texting on his phone. Token was scrolling through the TV, mildly bored. Craig was looking up guinea pig bedding prices. 

They were waiting for Tweek and his mom to get there before they could head out to the water park. Tweek’s mom would look after Sera and take her to the kiddy park. It was last ‘hurrah’ before high school started and the weather started to turn cold again. 

Clyde put down his phone and looked up at Sera and Jimmy. 

“Hey, Craig.”

“What?” He asked, turning off his phone.

“You ever wonder about her mom?” Craig frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Craig asked. 

“I don’t mean like that she needs one, but you know what she got from her biological mother.”

“No.” That was a lie. “I’m her other parent. There was no need.” He said. 

“I mean she's a really good example of nature and nurture, she flips people off like she’s a blood Tucker and keeps trying to steal coffee like a blood Tweak.” Token said. 

“Yeah, but really you’re not curious? Her mom was clearly black but like was she short or tall, skinny or fat, whatever? I’m just wonder. She looks a lot like Mrs. Tweak but like what if that changes.” Clyde said. 

“We’ll still love her.” Craig said. 

“I know that man. You’re her dad. It’s just-” Clyde started but was cut off by Craig.

“We know her bio mom was an egg donor. That’s all they told us. So we couldn’t even ask even if we wanted.” Craig said. Sera kept coloring, completely oblivious to the conversation as Jimmy stopped. 

“Do you think she has any siblings out there then?” Jimmy asked. 

“That’s a possibility.” Token said with a frown. “She could end up dating her brother.”

“Any brothers she has will be from us.” Craig said, getting pissed off. “Why are you asking this? It’s just biology. She has me and Tweek. We are her parents.” Craig snapped. “Her bio mom didn’t spend nights feeding her or soothing her or teaching her to talk.”

“Whoa, calm down dude. I was just curious. I saw a story about identical twins separated at birth and how they were similar. I just wondered if you know maybe she’d like spicy food because it’s genetic or hate cilantro because it could taste like soap to her.”

“Is that a thing?” Token asked. 

“Yes, it’s genetic.” Jimmy said.

“That’s weird.”

“Okay. You dropping this then?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, sorry I brought it up.”

“Good. She doesn’t have a mom. Period.”

“Mom?” The question came out of Sera, who was frowning. “G’ma?” She looked around. “Where?”

“Grandma isn’t here, Ser.” Sera frowned but went back to coloring. 

“Huh, that’s neat she knows that.”

“Yeah, Tweek’s mom is Nanna so it’s not confusing for her.” Mrs. Tweak and Tweek arrived then. The boys started gathering their things to put in the van they were taking to the water park. Clyde stopped Craig who was with him at the back.

“Look, Craig. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t overstep anything. I know you’re her dad. It’s not like me who had a mom, she has two dads.” Craig sighed. 

“I know, Clyde. Thanks for the apology. Just some people make a big deal about it. They don’t mean bad by it either but it makes it feel like no one thinks I’m really her dad too. 

“I didn’t expect it from you.” He looked him in the eye. “You’re her uncle, I need you to be supportive of it too.” Clyde smiled. 

“Yeah, you got it man. She’s a Tucker all the way.” 

“Boys! Hurry up!” Mrs. Tweak called. 

“Sorry!” Clyde said and shoved the bag in the back. They two got into the van. Token sat in front next to Mrs. Tweak, acting as direction giver. Sera and Tweek in the very last row, Jimmy sat in one of the free seats in the middle, his crutches to the side of it. Craig joined his family in the back seat and Clyde took the spare middle seat. 

The car set off. Craig watched the occupants of the car. Mrs. Tweak was singing along with radio, softly, Craig could barely hear her. 

Sera played with a toy Jimmy had gotten her. Tweek was on his phone. Jimmy and Clyde were talking. Token was keeping an eye on the GPS and watching the road. 

He reevaluated his earlier thought. 

Yes, he had joined his family but they were not just in the back seat. It was a corny thought but if he had dubbed his friends his daughter’s uncles then he needed to think of them as family, more than the good friends they’d been for a long time. 

\----

“Bye-bye!” Sera waved from next to Mrs. Broflovski. Mrs. Broflovski smiled asCraig and Kyle as they headed to the bus stop.

“I swear my mom might adopt another kid. She likes taking care of Sera a lot. I see her playing with her hair and all that girly stuff.”

“Oh yeah, Mrs. Tweak does the same with Sera. I didn’t choose all those puffy dresses. That was all her. If Tweek had been a girl I think he’d been dressed in all pink.” Kyle laughed. 

“My mom probably would have done the same with me too, only not pink because it clashes with my hair. Maybe yellow.”  
“Definitely don’t want to wear pink dude, try lavender or blue. It’s softer and complimentary.”

“You turning into a fashionable gay dude now?” Kyle asked as the reached the bus stop.

“I don’t need to be gay to see complimentary colors.” Craig said with a sniff of disdain. “I really wish the girls that aren’t from South Park would stop trying to make Tweek or me their token best friend. They keep thinking I’ll know about fashion and shopping or give a shit who Tom Holland is dating or if he’s cute.”

“Do you think he’s cute?” Kyle teased, knowing Craig was in a rare good mood with him. Usually his friendship with Stan had him more reserved. 

“I’m not blind.” Craig replied. They fell silent for a moment. They spotted the bus at the end of the road. Craig glanced at him. “You and Marsh doing better?”

“I don’t know man. He’s saying everything is shit again.”

“He needs a therapist.” Craig said. 

“He’s not crazy.” Kyle defended.

“He probably is depressed or something.” Craig said. “He needs medication or to talk to someone.” He looked serious. “Mental health isn’t anything to be ashamed of or to help people with. My boyfriend is Tweek, dude. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak take their own share of meds. My daughter has a high chance of inheriting something.” He glanced away.

Kyle stayed quiet. “I don’t know if he’s seen anyone. Sometimes it feels like he’s barely getting through the day. Sometimes he gets the teachers’ attention with how much he smells like booze.”

“Suggest it to him. I don’t like Marsh very much, you know that, but I don’t hate him or any of you guys.” He smirked. “Except Cartamn but we all do.” Kyle laughed. “It helps. As much as it sucks. My own parents did marriage counseling.” Craig sighed. “Tweek and I did too.”

“You really think it will help?”

“Yeah. It can’t make things worse. It can also stop him drinking.” The bus was a few feet away. “Detox is hard but it’s worth it and he’ll need support.” The bus stopped and the doors opened. Kyle got in after Craig. 

Craig headed to Tweek. Tweek smiled at him, twitches barely a thing in the morning anymore and his freak outs had lessened. Kyle glanced around the bus. He spotted Stan slouched in his seat. He joined him. 

“Hey.” Stan grunted. He seemed tired; Kyle could smell the faint smell of beer on his breath.

“Hey.” Kyle said. They didn’t speak on the way to school. Stan wasn’t always like this, but at times when it happened Kyle missed his best friend. This sad, tired person wasn’t who his friend could be. It wasn’t who he was. 

After school, when they were in Stan’s house, his room messy and smelling of alcohol despite no sign of a bottle anywhere, Kyle suggested therapy, it wasn’t well received but Stan’s melancholy mood was enough for Kyle to put up with the protests and talk through the protests. 

In the end Stan didn’t acquiesce but seemed more opened to the idea at least. It gave Kyle hope Stan could be less like this and more of what he should be, his super best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

“You’re good at that.” A girl’s voice called from behind him. Craig turned. He recognized the girl as a member of the AV club he’d attended last week. Tweek had encouraged him to join but Craig hadn’t felt it. He’d enjoyed filming cute animals with a wide lens in elementary school but it wasn’t the same as editing boring videos or autotuning audio.

“Thanks.” He replied. Then returned on editing the video of the baseball team. He’d volunteered to do it after their last game. His legs were still a bit sore from it but it’d been a good game. He just needed the ‘highlights’.

“Do you need any help?” She leaned over his shoulder. Pressing against him uncomfortably.

“Nope.” He replied and worked on editing the lighting on one section. The pitcher was weirdly muted here as one of the stadium lights had dimmed slightly and the camera had taken a moment to readjust.

“You sure? I’ve got some experience.” She leaned closer. He pulled away and scooted to the side. 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing complicated.” Tweek had wanted him to give it another go. To channel his inner nerd. Like space wasn’t enough. Tweek was lucky he was cute. 

He returned to the video. High school had better software at least so it was a bit fun, though he wouldn’t tell Tweek that. The girl looked confused. 

“Do you need anything?” Why was she still there?

“I’m flirting with you.” She said after a moment. 

“You are?” Craig felt really confused now. They’d been talking about videos. When had she been flirting?

“Apparently not very well. I’m interested in dating you.” She said. 

“I’m gay.” he said. 

“You ever date a girl? You sure?”

“No and yes. I got a boyfriend.” Craig said. The girl deflated. 

“Okay, well if you ever decide to experiment you can hit me up.”

“Not going to happen. I’m super gay.” He said, elongating the word super in a manner not quite flamboyant due to his normal nasally monotone tone. He heard a commotion from behind him, he turned to see Clyde on his phone and walking in. 

“Dude, you gotta see this video. It’s really funny.” He looked up and realized Craig wasn’t alone. “Hi.” He said awkwardly. 

“She tried flirting with me.” Craig said. Clyde looked bewildered. 

“With you? Craig Tucker?” Clyde looked at the girl who was turning a bit red. “You’re definitely not from South Park then. Craig is super gay and super involved with his long term boyfriend and baby daddy.”

“Don’t call Tweek my baby daddy.”

“But it’s funny.” Clyde replied. Craig flipped him off. 

“Okay, I’m going to go now.” Clyde stepped aside and went to show Craig the stupid cat video. It was funny but also could have been sent to him in a text message. 

“I can’t believe a girl tried flirting with you.” 

“I completely missed it apparently.” Craig said. 

“You have no game.”

“I don’t need game. I have Tweek.” Clyde smirked. 

“Don’t you mean ‘honey’? You’ve been calling him that since you started dating. It’s cute but also kind of lame.” 

“You get a girlfriend that lasts more than a week and then you can criticize pet names.” Craig knew his face was flushed. No one usually said anything but paired with his failure at recognizing some subtle flirting he felt a bit embarrassed. 

“Dude. I’m totally telling the others about this.” 

“Let me tell my ‘baby daddy’. He won’t think I’m cheating on him but he won’t like being hit with gossip about it first.”

“I don’t think anyone who knows you would think you’d cheat with a girl.”

“I would hope it’s ‘not cheat at all’.” Craig said. Clyde grunted instead of a reply and then nodded. 

“Yeah, you love them way too much.”

“Well yeah.”

“You still working on the baseball video?”

“Yeah. Almost done though.”

“What’s the consensus then? You going back to filmmaking?”

“Only if I get to record baby animals again. Software is kind of interesting but really I don’t like it.”

“Damn. There goes my chance of maybe having two famous friends.”

“Who do you know who is famous?” Craig asked. Trying to think of anyone. 

“Well he’s not famous yet but Jimmy is going to be when we’re adults.” Craig nodded at that. Jimmy’s stand up improved as the years went on and his popularity grew with it. Craig didn’t doubt he’d be really famous if it continued. 

“I could be the next Neil Degrasse Tyson or something, man. Don’t knock me out of the count yet.”

“If you do, I'll be the first to say I knew you before you were famous.”

“You don’t think you’ll be famous?”

“Probably not. I want to become a teacher.”

“You’re good with Sera. Thinking about little kids?”

“I think it’d be better than older ones. We’re kind of assholes.”

“Yeah. But what if you get a room of little Cartmans?”

“I’ll resign.” 

“Let me finish up. I gotta get home by six. Mom is trying out a new recipe and wants us all there. I gotta help her with it.”

“Will it be any good?”

“Depends on what’s in it. Mom doesn’t get too creative but you never know.”

“Lucky, at least you’ll have something edible. My dad doesn’t cook very well and new recipes usually end with us eating out.” 

“We don’t eat out as much anymore.” Craig admitted. “The court cases cost a bit of money and we’re saving up again. Mostly, Mom is teaching me a lot more now because of Sera.” Clyde grinned.

“You’ll be packing lunches for you and her when we’re in senior year then.” Craig frowned then his eyes widened. 

“Shit. You’re right. She’s going to be in pre-K isn’t she?” Craig shook his head. “Dude she’s getting so big. It both awesome and sucks.” He still remembered holding her for the first time, she’d been so tiny and completely new to the world. Now she ran, had to be held at the hip, and she knew how to do things like doing a little dance after being dressed and asking to pet Stripe whenever she could. 

“I know dude. She called me Uncle Clyde like last month. I remember when she smacked me in the face in her stroller. She used to call me Ky like with she does with Kyle.

“Yeah.” He sighed wistfully. “I gotta finish this man or else Mom is going to have my head.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you dude. Tell Sera I love her.”

“I won’t.”

“Ass.” Clyde laughed and left, probably heading home or to bother Bebe, who he was pursuing again after her latest break up. Craig finished editing the video a bit before 5 p.m. He emailed the video to the coach. 

\----

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy-Daddy-Daddy!” Sera cried as Craig cooked breakfast. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Hungry.”

“I know, Sera. I’m making breakfast.” 

“Daddy-Daddy!” She complained. “Hungry.” 

“You gotta wait, Ser. “

“Papa-Papa-Papa-Papa-Papa!” She yelled quickly. Craig grimaced. Tweek was sleeping. He’d had insomnia the past few nights and finally slept, unmedicated.

“Quiet, Sera.” Sera glared at him. 

“PAPA!” 

“Serendipity! QUIET.” Craig snapped. Sera’s eyes widened. Then watered. Shit. Her lip trembled and she began to sniffle. Craig went back to his eggs. 

He wasn’t going to react to that. He gave her a plate of eggs and some toast. She sniffled and sucked her thumb. 

“Eat, Sera.” He gently pulled her thumb out of her mouth. Her lips trembled. “Papa needs to sleep, baby. He’s very tired.”

“Daddy mean.”

“I’m your dad, I have to be mean sometimes.” Sera flipped him off. “That’s fine.” He flipped her off in response. After a few moments Sera began to eat slowly. She’d make a mess but at least she was eating. She sniffled but finished as Craig waited and played on his phone. 

“You okay baby?” She pouted. At least it wasn’t a tantrum. He hated that. 

“Come on, let’s clean you up then you can play and be angry at me without egg on your face.” She didn’t respond but let him clean her off. He thinks she was going to ignore him.

He placed her in her playpen. She was starting to outgrow that. He’d have to get a new one soon. He went upstairs and checked his room. Tweek was still asleep. Good. He must be really tired then. He grabbed some laundry and headed back down stairs. Sera was pouting still. 

“I’m going to do laundry. Do you want to join daddy?” She glared, and that expression was not Craig’s or Tweek’s. It was solely her own. “No? Okay. I’ll be back. Do you want me to bring your big brother?”

“Stwipe.” She said. “Mine.”

“He’s not a toy.” Craig repeated. She glared at him. 

“No toy. Stwipe Sewa bwoda.” Craig smirked. 

“That’s right. I’ll bring him up in a few minutes.” He said and left her for a few minutes. The guinea pig was tired, probably would want to sleep soon but wouldn’t protest maybe half an hour of socialization. He threw the clothes in the washer and went up stairs with him. 

Sera was stacking Duplo blocks together. That was definitely something she had inherited from Tweek, a love of building. She looked to him. She perked up as she noticed his hands. 

“Stwipe!” 

“Yes, it’s Stripe.”

“Is Stwipe.” She bounced excitedly and lifted her arms to go out of the pen. Craig put Stripe down and picked her up. The two interacted, the guinea pig curious and exploring the toy strewn floor (his mom would kill him if he didn’t have that cleaned when they got home) and Sera spent it observing and petting Stripe. 

She kept pushing her hair back from her face. Craig pulled it back. She still pushed some stray curls away. It was then that Craig realized they had never cut her hair and that it may be time for it, at almost three years old Sera had never had one. 

He grimaced. This probably would not be an easy conversation with Tweek. Tweek loved her hair but if it was starting to bother her then Craig would insist on cutting it, at the least trimming it.  
——

Laura looked at her granddaughter and at the cup of iced coffee currently hugged against her chest. The straw was firmly wedged in Sera’s mouth and she was drinking from it. The coffee cup had been on the table when she went to use the restroom. Sera had been playing on the floor. 

Craig was absolutely going to not be happy with this. 

Sera seemed oblivious to the conflict her little theft had just unleashed. She texted her son and Tweek to come downstairs. Both boys were studying for an exam later that week. 

Literally studying. She’d checked to make sure this wasn’t a ruse for a date. 

A thump came from above like someone had fallen off something or jumped off something. A door opened and a very stressed looking pair of teens came down the stairs. 

“Where-?” Craig began. Laura pointed to Sera who was sitting at the table, still sipping from the coffee. 

“I went to the bathroom.” She said after a moment as the two looked at her incredulously. “I know she’s going to have a tantrum when we take it away and you’d like to know.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sera, give that to me. It’s Grandma’s. It’s not yours.” She shook her head. 

“Mine.”

“Gah! Sera put that down.” Tweek demanded. Sera flipped him off in response. Tweek approached her with a determined look. She screamed when he tried to take the cup away. 

“Ow! She bit me!” Tweek pulled his hand away. 

“Oh hell no.” Craig said and worked with Tweek to separate the younger Tweak from her newly formed addiction. 

Laura sighed. She was right at the tantrum. It was quite a loud one too as Sera had finally achieved her lifelong objective at obtaining coffee for herself. 

She was in her playpen and ignored as she screamed and cried. 

“You okay, Tweek?” Laura asked

“Yeah. Just hurts. She hasn’t bitten me before.” Tweek nursed his hand. 

“We’re not about to let her start now.” Craig looked angry. “Mom, how could you let her get the coffee? Also how do we stop her from biting?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Laura replied annoyed “I bit you and Tricia back when you two entered that phase.” 

“I’m not biting my daughter!”’Craig snapped. 

“I said that too. You don’t bite full strength or to hurt her. She isn’t going to like it and stop once she realizes you’re only doing it because she’s doing it.” She said. “Your dad just smacked your bum a bit.”

“We’re not hitting her either!” Tweek shrieked. If Sera had not being tantruming she knows he would’ve gathered her to shield. Craig’s eyes narrowed. 

“You haven’t been hurting her right?” Laura felt offended. 

“No. And corporal punishment was controversial when you two were kids. We didn’t use it with you. Your dad didn’t hit you like you're thinking. It was more a tap to surprise you so you let him go.”

Craig frowned then looked to be in deep thought. “I would have noticed with Tricia.” He conceded. 

“Yes. You wouldn’t have let her get hurt if we had been abusive.” Her son was a good big brother where it counted. 

“Don’t hit her butt if she bites you.” He said anyway. Tweek nodded. 

“My parents didn’t hit me. So no hitting her.” He said serious. He seemed defeated as he looked at the sobbing toddler. “She really liked coffee.”

“Yeah.” Craig sighed. “Mom, how much caffeine should toddlers have?”

Laura burst out laughing. Today was just ludicrous. 

Richard and Helen were delighted to hear Sera liked coffee. 

Thomas wasn’t happy about it but got her a sippy cup for it. 

Everyone was less than happy when it turned out Sera had indeed entered the biting stage. She stopped that when Tweek, not Craig, ended up folding and biting her back a few times.


	16. Chapter 16

“Uh, babe. Is that safe?” Craig watched Sera walk around with a lit candle, away from where Tweek was setting a few candles around the home. Tweek didn’t glance up. 

“It’s flameless.”

“Okay, as long as it’s not real.” Sera glanced at him seriously and waved the candle.

“Vesak.” Sera said. 

“That’s right, Sera. We’re going to celebrate Vesak.” Sera pointed to the tiny statue of the Buddha set up in the dining room. A cup of coffee was set in front of it as an offering. There was no way a Tweak would have left that undrunk otherwise.

“Cofy.”

“That’s for the Buddha, Ser. We’re not having coffee yet.” Tweek said. Sera pouted but started walking around again with the candle. She put the light in a few empty lanterns, changing its color every few minutes. They’d light and release them in a few days but they just glowed with the light in them. 

“Are we volunteering again?” Craig asked as he kept an eye on Sera while Tweek set up the decorations. Tweek glanced at him.

“You don’t have to join me every year, Craig. I can do it alone.” Craig smiled at him. 

“I know you can, babe. I like spending time with you even if it means giving homeless people food.” Tweek smiled back. 

“Yeah, we’re volunteering at the animal shelter this year.”

“I guess it’s good that Butters almost lost an eye,” Craig began. “They were doing some real shit there.” 

“Shit.” Sera said and walked toward him, leaving the flameless candle ‘burning’ in one of the lanterns. 

“Yep, bad things, baby. The place is a no kill shelter now. Got a lot of attention and some decent funding.” He lifted her up and set her against his hip. 

“Better than the police department.” Tweek replied. “Racist bastards still have their jobs even after all we went through with the New Kid.”

“Those things hardly change.” Craig said. “It sucks but at least they stopped profiling.” 

“If they ever mess with Sera I’ll make sure they don’t live to regret it.” Tweek said seriously. 

“While I agree with you, babe, let’s not plan any murders unless we have to.” 

“I’m sorry we aren’t doing Easter this year. Sera asked me who Jesus was.” Tweek said. “I know your parents don’t care we’re raising her Buddhist but I don’t want her getting confused.”

“As long as we can celebrate Christmas I’m fine.” Craig said. 

“It works well with Bodhi Day.” Tweek said. “Besides my parents never really stopped celebrating Christmas.” 

“Buddha.” Sera pointed to the Buddha again. 

“Yep, we celebrate Bodhi Day too because of the Buddha.” She clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Should I convert to Buddhism?” Craig asked unexpectedly. Tweek glanced at him. “I already celebrate the holidays with you all.” 

“Only if you wanted too. We can celebrate and you be Christian.” Craig looked seriously at him. 

“You two are going to hell for being heathens.” Tweek laughed. 

“Asshole.” Craig smiled. “Do you want to?”

“Not really. I pretty much just am Catholic because I was raised that way.”

“If you really become some sort of brimstone Christian I’m divorcing you and taking Sera. We’re fine otherwise.”

“We need to get married to get divorced.”

“Do you NOT want to marry me?” Tweek asked. 

“I didn’t say that.” Craig said quickly. “I’d love to marry you now if we could.”

“I’m glad we can’t.” Tweek smiled. “I like that we can choose because we want and love each other, not that we have a kid and should, not that we’ve been together for ever and it makes sense, but because we want to.”

“You don’t think I don’t want to?” Craig asked. 

“No, I think you do too but we get to be sure.” Tweek said 

“I won’t change my mind but I get what your saying for both things.” Craig said and kissed his daughter’s forehead. She was falling asleep against him. “Let me put her to bed and I’ll help you decorate.” 

“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek said and went back to setting the candles. 

\----

“Little Tricia, come here.” Sera walked to her aunt. Tricia shot her brother a look and fixed the bow placed in Sera’s hair. “Really, Craig? It’s not that hard to tie a bow.”

“I’ve never done it.” Craig defended. “Mrs. Tweak or Tweek did her hair or she has bandanas with a bow.” 

“She’s 3! How have you not done it before?” She looked incredulous.

“Shut up, Tricia.” Craig seethed. 

“Bad Daddy!” Sera said. “Mean.” 

“Yes, Little Tricia. He’s mean.”

“Ash-hole.” Sera said. 

“Damn it, Tweek.” Craig said. “Sera, don’t call Daddy an asshole.” 

“No.”

“That’s right Little Tricia, Craig’s an asshole.” Craig flipped off his sister. She returned it. 

“Ash-hole.” Sera repeated. “Daddy, cofy peaze!” Sera said and tugged at the extra puffy white skirt he’d been told to dress her in today. 

“Not yet, Sera. You’ll have some with Grandpa, Nanna and Papa later.”

“I still can’t believe you’re giving her coffee.”

“It’s inevitable.” 

“Thanks, Thanos.” Tricia said. “I know it’s mostly milk-”

“Almond milk, the doctor said she’s lactose intolerant.” Craig interrupted. 

“Almond milk, but it’s still ridiculous.” Tricia finished with an eye roll. “She also is going to stain that skirt.”

“I know but it was what Mr. Tweak wanted to dress her in today. It’s his birthday and we’re going to Denver for dinner.”

“I wish I could go.” Tricia said. “Denver is so interesting. Better than South Park.” 

“It’s just a dinner, nothing fun.” He said. “I wish it was more interesting.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Tweak are weird but they’re cool too. Probably be an interesting place.”

“You just say that because they get you cool gifts for your birthday.” 

“Well yeah.” Tricia said. “That helps but they’re cool.” Craig looked at his daughter then looked at his sister. 

“Trish, you ever feel like, I don’t know, like you were ignored with Sera here? She’s a lot of work for me and Mom and Dad helped a lot too.”

“Sometimes but Mom and Dad had to in the beginning. Mom explained why it was so much time and money.” She looked at her niece who was now playing with a toy. “I really like Tweek and Sera. I’m glad you could be her dad, Craig. You’ve become a lot less of an asshole with them.”

“I wasn’t always the best brother.”

“No, but I wasn’t the best sister.” She said with a smile. “I called Tweek a fuckboy.”

“You were a little shit.” Craig puffed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. You don’t take shit from boys. They can be assholes.”

“Even if they’re gay. If you were more camp we could go shopping together.” Craig smirked. 

“Blue chullos are all the rage.” 

“That would work better if you were wearing it.” 

“Tweek likes my hair.” Craig said as an excuse. 

“Maybe he needs glasses.” Tricia retorted. He rolled his eyes. 

“Bye-bye.” Sera said suddenly and a toy flew across the room. 

“Sera, don’t throw your toy!” Craig said. 

“Go take care of her. Bring me back dessert.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said and took his daughter into his arms. Sera squirmed but calmed when they played until the Tweaks came. The drive to Denver was pleasant. 

He brought back some dessert for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt Aunt Tricia needed some love, as she would've been effected with the introduction of a baby to the family and all the shenanigans.


	17. Chapter 17

“That’s actually cute.” Clyde gushed as Sera rushed past him in a tutu. Craig smirked. 

“Don’t get any teenage parent dreams, dude.”

“Asshole.” Clyde laughed and smiled as Sera did a funny little ‘dance’ for Craig’s mom when she was asked how her dance class went. “She’s just a tiny person!”

“Yeah, that’s what children are.” Craig said blandly. “She really likes dancing so we got her into a class. I started working a few hours at Freeman’s Tacos to pay for it.” Clyde looked at him. 

“Didn’t you get money for her?”

“Yeah but like our parents don’t want us to use it unless we really have to. This isn’t too bad, not like City Wok. Which really sucked. It was a lot of time and she was still really needy back then.”

“It’ll make you ‘well rounded’ on applications too.” Clyde said. “I work at my dad’s store but like I’m not sure how much that will count if it’s a family business.”

“I hope it counts. Tweek and me need scholarships to attend school full time.” 

“Me too. Dad get some social security benefits for me but he’s gotta use those to pay for stuff. He put some away though. I can get a car or apply it to school.” 

“I want a car.” Craig said. “It sucks walking everywhere. Dad’s teaching me to drive." he sighed "They’re not going to get me one, it wouldn’t be fair with what they spent on Sera. I think they’ll get Tricia a car though when she’s older.”

“That seems fair.” Clyde agreed. “I gotta go to driver’s ed. Dad doesn’t have a lot of time to teach me right.” 

“Tweek might get a car though. He’s been saving and giving music lessons to make extra cash.”

“That’s awesome. One of you getting a car means you both get a car.”

“Practically yeah.” Craig bent down as Sera ran to him with arms up, a streak of blue glittery tulle. “It’s why I’m not too bothered by it or looking for extra work. And I can always borrow my parents’ cars too.”

“Uncle Clyde I’m pretty!” Sera said from Craig’s arms. 

Clyde smiled. “You are the most beautiful girl in the world.” Clyde said. Craig gave him a look. “You’re also very smart one too.” Sera beamed. 

“I count to twee!” She said proudly and showed him. Clyde smiled indulgently. “Daddy, potty.” 

“I’ll be right back dude. Then we can go hang. My mom’s going to look after her.” 

 

“No problem man. I came early so I’ll wait.” Clyde watched as Craig disappeared to the bathroom.

\----

“And this is our finest blend, green and sustainably grown, it’s the most expensive coffee in Park County. We have several bags go out several times a month to coffee connoisseurs from online sales. It’s quite a good seller for us even if we don’t usually sell a cup locally. Your Nanna and I opened this bag here for our anniversary so I thought I could share some with you.” Richard said with a smile. Sera just blinked at him and waved her sippy cup at him. 

“Cofy peaze.” 

“Of course.” Richard replied and went on brewing a cup of their finest coffee, no meth or other non-naturally occurring additives added, and partitioned a bit for Sera then overlaid it with almond milk. He checked the temperature. Not too hot. Perfect. Just like this fine cup of coffee. 

Sera immediately took the cup and drank it. She looked happy with the taste.

“What do you think, Serendipity?” Richard asked his granddaughter. A little smile flashed at him and she offered him her cup.

“More peaze.” Richard took that as a success then and gave her another cup. He would have filled it with just coffee if it were up to him like he had with Tweek but Craig had limited the amount of coffee Sera could drink per day. She was his granddaughter biologically so she should be able to handle it but he wasn’t her father...s. 

She drank this one slower and meandered around the living room. Richard thought about Tweek at that age. He’d been a lot more intense with his anxiety and tics. Sera was quieter but she’d chew her hand on occasion, which Tweek told him to keep her from doing. Things he hadn’t thought to do with Tweek after the umpteenth time his child wouldn’t calm down at a redirection.

“Grandpa.” Richard glanced at her. “I love you.” He smiled at her. His heart ached a bit from it. Tweek came down the stairs a few moments later. His son had bedhead. He glanced at him suspiciously for a moment before seeing to decide his daughter was fine. 

Richard knew he had earned that but his son was happily lifting up his daughter and asking how he’d treated her. Sera simply babbled. 

He’d raised a good, decent human being somehow despite everything. It was a relief and he was glad the Tuckers had come into their lives. 

His son was gay. He had a granddaughter. His marriage was going well and his business was booming. 

Life was good. 

It wasn’t worth risking all of this returning to what they had. 

A mean cup of joe was as strong as they were going now a days. 

And some alcohol with Thomas now and then.

\----

Craig liked his life in general. His parents were cool with his sexuality, his boyfriend, and daughter. His sister was less a pain in the ass and was turning out to be a cool person as she grew. He had great friends. His ‘in-laws’ were even cool now with the whole non-meth successful coffee shop and support they gave him and Tweek. The bullshit in town had even calmed down a lot.

So when his family was visiting the beach at the State Park he really hadn’t thought about much beyond a swimsuit, the sunscreen he’d be drowned in by Tweek, and leaving care instructions to Clyde for Stripe. 

Now on the lakeshore under a parasol and towel Tweek had setup, he wanted to zone out. The weather was nice, a lot warmer than in South Park. He dug his feet into the sand and kept an eye on Sera who was wearing floaties despite currently playing with the sand near their base. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails, her swimsuit was purple and she was covered in a layer of sunscreen. 

Tweek was in the water with the rest of their family. He spotted the bright blond hair in the distance next to his dad, standing tall even when half submerged in water. Craig still had a good two inches to grow to catch up to him. He spotted Mrs. Tweak and his mom with Tricia. He didn’t spot Mr. Tweak but the man was somewhere. 

“Daddy! Play with me!”

“Not now, baby. I want to read a bit.” he waved a Red Racer comic, new run finally translated into English. He didn’t want to get sand in it. “I will in a little bit. Just let me finish this part.” he promised. Sera was placated by that and returned to stuffing sand into a shiny blue bucket that had seen better days. 

A lot of Sera’s toys were hand me downs from him, Tweek and his sister. Where his parents would have thrown them out in time when nostalgia gave way to practicality instead changed to ‘our granddaughter can use that’. It did make for good comparison pictures though when she played with something he or Tricia had played with. 

He went back to his comic. Sera was trying to build something. He hoped he’d find a good stopping point soon. He wanted to get in the water too. 

A few pages later he reached a cliffhanger. He put the comic into the small pack they had. It would suck if it was stolen but nothing that couldn’t be replaced or crying over. He played with Sera a bit before he was able to convince her to go into the lake as Mrs. Tweak came over to them. Her face was a bit red and her hair was wet, sticking to her face as she motioned that she’d be sitting a bit with their things. 

He placed her on his shoulders. She squealed. She was getting heavier and one day he wouldn’t be able to do this. It was an awkward thing to be young enough to remember doing it with his dad well and having a kid himself. 

“Daddy! I see Papa!” She pointed to a direction and tugged at his hair in the same direction. 

“Sera! Don’t pull my hair.” He scolded but felt the tiny fingers release their vice like grip. “I see him too.” Tweek must have heard Sera because he turned their way. He smiled. His boyfriend was looking relaxed, less anxious. It gave Craig a sense of satisfaction knowing he was responsible for a bit of that. 

He quickly walked to him, water to his waist and kissed his boyfriend quickly on the mouth. Sera laughed at that. She was used to her parents’ affection. 

He heard a sound of disgust near him. He looked after he looked over. A middle aged woman with her children sneered at them. Craig flipped her off, he was quickly joined by the others. She looked surprised that Sera was joining because her sight was centered over Craig’s head .

“Bigot!” Tweek screamed. This got a lot of people’s attention because Tweek could scream quite loudly, more so when he was anxious or afraid. When he was angry though the voice resonated for another reason and lacked the shrill note that could obscure his words.

“Mean!” Sera followed. The woman turned red as people stared at her. She muttered something and walked away from them with her children. Craig swallowed down calling her a bitch. Craig had absorbed a bit of their parents’ campaign against misogynistic language. 

It kind of made him all the more relieved he hadn’t agreed to let Tweek call Sera ‘Karma’. HIs daughter wouldn’t deal with “Karma is a bitch”’. Not to mention he had a few fights defending his sister against assholes. 

“Boys, you okay?” Thomas asked as he neared them, his glare was focused on the retreating form.

“Yeah, just a homophobe without a spine, Dad.” Craig said. 

“Hi, Grandda!” Sera said, breaking the solemnity with a happy ignorance that Craig wished for some days. 

“Hello, Ser.”

“Daddy, down.” Sera said. Tweek immediately moved to help her down and held her a bit as she bobbed and floated in the water. 

“Okay, if you boys are being bothered let us know right away.” Thomas said as he kept an eye on the woman’s retreat. She stopped near a man, probably her partner. 

“I will, Dad.” Craig said. Thomas retreated to join Mr. Tweek who was frowning but relaxed a bit at the shake of his dad’s head. 

“I hate that woman.” Tweek whispered to him as they moved to a shallower area for Sera to stand. 

“Don’t let them get you down, babe.”

“I’m not but their hate is disgusting.”

“They’ll be reborn as slugs in the next life.”

“That’s unfair to slugs.” Tweek said with a small smile. “Go swim a bit, Craig. I’ll make sure Sera’s safe. Water’s nice.”

“Thanks, honey.” He said with a smile. Craig cooled off in the water. 

They enjoyed the rest of the day despite the woman’s outburst. As the sunset they were at the shore, wet and either changing into clothes for the trek back to the car or dry after enjoying the sand and sun. Sera was asleep in Tweek’s arms, head on his shoulder. She’d tired out really well.

“Craig,” His mom gave him a shirt. He took it but knew he was smiling at the sight of his daughter and boyfriend looking tired but happy. “Come on, you can ride back with Tweek.”

“Thanks, mom.” Craig said and changed out of his wet swimsuit in the change area. He really wanted a shower and nap. They’d head over somewhere to eat first in Denver, not Casa Bonita. Craig didn’t know why Cartman was obsessed with that bullshit after so long.

Tweek sauntered to him after he came out. Sera was in his mom’s arms. “Craig, this was a great day.” Craig agreed. “You looked really good too.” Tweek blushed. Craig turned a bit red too. 

“Thanks, honey.” They held hands and walked over to the cars. No one took notice of their hands, they’d been holding since they were ten.


	18. Chapter 18

“Boys, come in here please.” Craig frowned at the call of his father. He glanced at Tweek. His boyfriend shook his head, confused. They exited Craig’s bedroom and walked downstairs. Both boys stopped at the foot of the stairs when they saw both their parents sitting in the living room.

“Where’s Sera?” He heard Tweek asked from behind him. 

“With Tricia. They’re in the backyard.” His dad replied. Craig walked forward. Tweek followed. The two were forced to sit on the couch. Their parents stood around them. 

“We’re not getting the talk again, are we?” Craig asked. 

“We’re using protection!” Tweek said, which was way more than Craig was hoping they’d share. A look of confusion then awkward revelation came over their parents’ faces. 

“That’s good to know boys, but not that’s what we want to discuss.” His mom sauntered through the awkwardness.

“What is it?”

“You boys are spending too much time with each other.” 

“What?” Craig felt bewildered. 

“Son, you’re not sleeping over here normally. You’re spending most nights over at the Tweaks.”

“I am not.” Craig said. Because it wasn’t true, right?

“I’m afraid it is, Craig.” Mrs. Tweak said. “As much as I do consider you family and welcome you into our home, you two are too young for that.”

“But Sera’s room is there.” Craig replied. “She needs us.” Realizing his parents were probably right. 

“Yeah, she doesn’t want to stay in the trundle bed anymore. She throws a tantrum.” Tweek added. 

“I know it can’t be easy for you, Craig. However, you have to spend more nights home.” Mr. Tweak replied. 

“So what, I’m just not allowed to see Sera?” Craig asked, feeling a bit angry.

“We’re not saying that. If you want to see Sera you’ll need to wake up earlier and head over, Craig. Or Tweek can walk over with Sera.” 

“I have practice in the morning, I don’t have time.” Craig snapped. “I’m doing baseball because it will help with college.”

“Then what? I’m not keeping Sera from Craig.” Tweek replied immediately.

“We can rearrange your room, Craig. We can find something that Sera likes.” The adults shared a look. 

“We know you boys are growing up. That’s another topic we want to cover. We don’t think you two should get married-” Thomas was immediately interrupted by Craig. 

“That’s fucking bullshit. I’m marrying Tweek.” his dad glared at him. 

“Right away. Wait a while.” He finished. 

“What-what do you mean?” Tweek asked looking confused and a bit anxious. 

“Sweetie,” Mrs. Tweak began. “You two boys have been dating for a long time and even without Sera here I know you two would still be together.”

“But you’re still living with us.” Laura said. “You’re not used to living alone and together. We’d suggest it even without Sera.”

“I have wanted you boys to get married quite a long time but it’s one thing when you’re young and it’s cute.” Mr. Tweak added. “You’re almost adults now. Marriage is serious and living together has a learning curve. We want you boys to get married knowing how you two mesh. Helen and I had our own fair share of fights when we moved in.”

“He kept throwing away my leftovers.”

“She kept losing my socks.” 

“It’s small things like that that add up and larger things.”

“You’re dad was more serious Catholic when we met. He was not happy I took birth control.” His mom said. “We talked our way through a few things.”

“We don’t need to do that.” Craig said. “Sera’s a Buddhist. We’d be a Buddhist household even if I’m not.” 

“It’s just an example son.” Thomas said gently. “You two boys still have a while to grow as people too.”

“So- you’re okay with us getting married still but you want us to just grow up more?” Tweek asked. 

“Yes.” The adults said.

Craig frowned. Tweek looked at him. Their conversations on marriage and becoming a legal family had changed over the years as they grew up. Maybe their parents had a point. 

“But if we did you’d be okay?” Craig asked because he didn’t want to be devoid of options in some ways. 

“Of course we would.” Mrs. Tweak said at once. “You two boys are allowed to act as you decide but we’re just raising our concerns.” 

“I think you have a point.” Tweek replied. “And we’ll talk about it but it’s up to us.”

“Of course, Tweek.” Mr. Tweak replied, reassuringly. Craig felt himself relax a bit.

“It’s still bullshit I can’t stay over to see my daughter.” He said. 

“We’ll find a bed she likes and move your things in your room.” His mom reassured him. 

“Fine.” Craig replied because he wanted to see his daughter too.

“Um, can we still stay over sometimes though?” Tweek asked. “Like on weekends.”

“I doubt we’d be able to stop you but yes. We know it’s going to happen. Just a bit less please. Just like you like seeing Sera, Craig, I like seeing my son in the morning.” his dad said. Craig grunted an understanding. 

They talked a bit longer. It was awkward and serious but it just reminded Craig that their parents had some point. The two of them were growing up. They had to deal with some things like adults or almost adults.

Tweek's 17th birthday would come around soon. Then Craig's Then Sera would be 4. Time would only move forward and some realities or things couldn't be put off forever.


	19. Chapter 19

“Daddy!” Craig looked up from the field, he was tired and dirty and just wanted to shower and eat. He saw Sera waving at him from Tweek’s arms. Craig waved back. 

“Tucker! Keep moving!” his coach said and looked up. “You can meet up with them later.” Craig grunted and went into the locker room. He changed and listened to the post game talk. They’d won. Finally they exited the locker room. 

Tweek and Sera were waiting for him, holding firm against the crowd.. Park County held high school sports as super important and games would always be packed. Football games were worse. His teammates were walking to their own family and friends. 

“Hi, honey.” He said with a soft smile. Tweek smiled at him.

“Daddy! Hi!” Sera chirped. Craig smiled at her. 

“Hi, baby.”

“You won! The other team sucks!” Sera said.

“Yes, sweetie.” Craig agreed, a bit too tired to correct the ‘bad winner’ talk. 

“Go cows!” She said. He snickered. South Park had somehow imported their mascot to the high school after Cartman found the old mascot ‘offensive’ and some bullshit came out as usual. The cow was the least offensive mascot offered up. People voted on it from nostalgia and to not get another shit sandwich. 

“Craig! Good game!” He heard Token say. He turned. His friends were heading his way. 

“Thanks man!” He called back. The crowd was slowly thinning. 

“Seriously, that was a good game.” Clyde said as they neared. 

“Cows rule!” Sera said brightly, probably in complete antithesis of Randy Marsh if he had been allowed at the games. He’d been banned after the first game. Marsh was a good outfielder and didn’t deserve the flack that his dad brought.

“Sera’s a baseball fan?” Jimmy asked. 

“No.” Sera replied immediately. That meant nothing. She was prone to answer no to anything still even if she wanted it. His friends laughed. 

“I’d ask if you guys wanted to come to the victory party but I know you can’t.” Clyde said a bit disappointed. 

“Yeah.” Craig said forlornly. He hadn’t been to many parties. Tweek’s anxiety and parenthood kept them pretty busy or occupied with Sera. “I hear Wendy and Heidi organized it. Last one we went too were awesome.” It was one of the end of year parties too so it was going to be bigger than most.

“You can go if you want Craig.” Tweek said. “I can stay with Sera.” Tweek was great for so many reasons. Craig would’ve kissed him if he wasn’t so tired.

“Nah, honey. If you’re not going I’d rather not go. Who am I supposed to dance or make out with? Clyde?” 

“Fuck you, Craig. It’d be an honor to make out with me.”

“Humility is a thing Clyde.” Token said. 

“I think Craig could do better than Clyde.” Jimmy teased. 

“I would go if you have to resort to Clyde, Craig.” Tweek teased as well. Clyde’s offended expression cracked a bit and he smiled. He went to speak but was cut off.

“Don’t be mean to Uncle Clyde!” Sera screeched loudly breaking their banter. She looked upset. Clyde immediately bent to be at her level. 

“We’re just having fun, Sera. They wouldn’t make fun of me like that if I wasn’t okay with it. They’re not bullies.” Her lips trembled. 

“Yes, baby. We’re just having fun.”

“Don’t be mean!” She snapped and wiped her eyes. The mood was broken and Craig went to pick her up. She sniffed. 

“Why don’t we meet up tomorrow for breakfast at my place?” Token said. “We can show Sera we’re not mean to each other.” 

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Craig said. The others agreed. Sera demanded to be held at once by Clyde for a while. The discussion turned to the others going to the party and calling them if they needed a safe ride back. 

A few minutes later they got a text from his parents to meet them out front to go home. Sera still looked a bit upset but separated from Clyde without a fuss. She was happier in the morning but at breakfast they had to be very careful of any potentially teasing comments they usually made. 

Sera was happier after the meal and played with their friends after. ‘Uncle’ Jimmy, Clyde and Token were important to Sera. Tweek and Craig definitely valued their friends and relationship with their daughter so clearing up any misunderstandings was worth any extra time. Besides it’s not like they didn’t like hanging out with their friends either.

\-------

 

“What’s my name, Sera?” 

“Cwaig.” That had him frowning. The doctor said Sera’s speech was on point but she still had trouble with Rs at times. He wondered if speech therapy was covered in her health coverage or if they’d have to pay out of pocket for it. 

“That’s right. CRaig.” He tried emphasizing the r. Her face had an intense look of concentration.

“Crwaig.” That was better. 

“Good job!” he encouraged. Tweek smiled. 

“What’s my name, Sera?” Sera brightened and without hesitation answered.

“Honey.” They paused. Tweek started laughing. 

“Sera, Papa’s name is Tweek.”

“He’s Honey.” Craig blushed. 

“To me, baby. It’s a term of affection. That I care a lot about him. My dad calls my mom that too.”

“My name is Tweek, sweetie.”

“Tweek.” 

“Yes.” 

“I like Honey more.” She said. 

“What’s your name?” Tweek asked. 

“Sera.” 

“Your full name.” She answered without a pause. 

“Do you know why we have you know our names?” Craig asked her. She nodded enthusiastically. 

“If I get lost.” She said proudly. 

“That’s right. Now our last name is?” He prompted. 

“Tucker!” She said. She pointed at Tweek. “Tweak.” 

“That’s right. Papa and Daddy have different last names. It’s important to know that.“

“And I’m Papa’s baby.” She said. “Like Papa is Nanna’s baby. I’m Daddy’s baby like Ike with Mrs. Sheila.”

“That’s right.” Tweek said.

“What do you do if anyone says they’re your mommy?” She screamed. Loudly. Tweek and Craig flinched. 

“That’s right.” Craig said. She certainly inherited that from Tweek. 

“Good.” Tweek said, happy. Her hair fell on her face as she sneezed suddenly. Craig held her hands to keep her from wiping the mucus on her arm and Tweek cleaned her face. She squirmed. 

“Are you ready for Pre-K?” Craig asked distracting her from the discomfort. 

“No.” Sera said but bounced in excitement. She was happy to becoming a ‘big girl’. Mrs. Broflovski was planning her a party to celebrate it. She really liked her and considered her something of family. The boys weren’t going to deny the party after she had done them such a big favor and let them go to school normally.

“Well you’ll meet lots of new kids and have friends.” Craig said. 

“Will they look like me?” Sera asked. That caught them off guard. 

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked even though he knew. She frowned and then raised her arm and pointed to her skin. 

“Probably not, baby. South Park doesn’t have a lot of black children.” Or any aside from Nicole and Token still and wouldn’t have any after graduation. Craig and Tweek would move away, taking Sera to wherever they got accepted to college.

“Why?” 

“Just different people living in different areas.” Craig said

“We’ll see more people like you when you’re older and visit other places.” Tweek reassured her. “Like when we go to the temple in Denver, we see a lot more diverse people.” Sera beamed and nodded. The temple in Denver was quite diverse with families and worshippers of many races.

“No one has said mean things about it have they?” Craig asked.

“Huh?” Sera looked confused. 

“Never mind, baby.” Craig said. He wasn’t introducing racism like that to her. “You can go play now, okay. You did very good.” She beamed again and went to her play.

“Gah, when we move out of this town we’ll meet more people like her and people who suck.” Tweek frowned. “She’s already dealt with homophobia because of us.” He tugged at his hair. 

“Don’t do that, honey.” Craig said and took his hand into his own. Tweek hummed in dismay and watched his daughter play innocently. “It sucks, but we’ll have to let her know it time. Just not yet.” 

“Yeah.” Tweek agreed. Pre-K would be at the end of summer and Sera would be joining it. Hopefully it would be a great experience for her. 

 

\-----  
“Cofy!” Sera screamed excitedly as she received a cup from Mrs. Tweak. “T’ank you, Nanna!”

“Indoor voice!” Tweek snapped.

She flipped him off but quieted down as she drank her cup and walked to play with her dolls. His grandfather had sent her an American Girl doll which she loved. Tweek was creeped out by it after stumbling upon it in the middle of the night. In the dark the doll reminded him of the gnomes that tormented him in his youth. 

Fucking South Park. Tweek thought. At least the others believed him about the gnomes now. They’d moved onto other boys in South Park as he’d grown. Those boys and their siblings had asked him for help preventing underpants theft. 

Despite that, he was actually happy his grandfather had sent her doll that looked like Sera. His grandfather had met her exactly four times, unable to travel to meet her more due to age and running the original branch of Tweak Bros Coffee by himself. Sera loved him every time. 

His grandfather was his own brand of crazy but nothing malicious. He proudly boasted about his great-grandchild. He didn’t seem to think anything of the fact that Tweek had been 13 at her birth or that she had Craig’s surname. He would send gifts on birthdays that were thoughtful. The doll had been her favorite gift on her third birthday.

His parents had seemed to pick up on that and told Craig’s parents because on Sera’s fourth birthday she was inundated with biracial or black dolls. Sera loved that they looked like her and quickly swapped out some of her older dolls with them. 

Representation was important. Tweek thought as he took his own morning cup of coffee. Sera’s dolls frequently married each other and boy dolls or boy dolls married each other too. She saw no issue with the combinations. 

“Tweek, are you spending today with Craig?” His mom asked. Her makeup wasn’t on, and Tweek realized her hair was starting to streak with white. There was a bit of age from their earlier drug use but she looked relaxed and happy that morning.

“No, he’s helping his dad with some yard work. I’m going to catch up on summer reading and finish an art project. Do you need me at the shop?”

“No, we have some reliable employees now.” Tweak Bros had boomed in business the past few years. A newer attempt at Harbucks, Starbucks, and Dunkin Donuts moving in had failed. They had a kiosk in the reopened South Park Mall even.

“Are you taking today off?”

“Yes, I might go to North Park today. I want to pick up some things up from a speciality shop.” She said. “I want to try to make something special for dinner this weekend. We’re about to hit a new profit margin this month.” 

“Really? That’s great!” he touted excitedly. He drank from his coffee. It was amazing how well his family could actually make good coffee when they didn’t have any distractions from drugs. 

“Yes.” She smiled softly. “Tweek, you know we saved a bit for you to go to college but it still won’t be enough for all four years. Business wasn’t like it is now when you were younger.”

“I know, Mom.” Tweek said honestly. “The school counselor said I should count as ‘independent’ because of Sera so that will help my financial aid.” His mom smiled. 

“I’m glad about that. We could use it for helping you two secure an apartment or housing.”

“We want a car.” Tweek said at once. “I have two thousand saved but it’s not enough for a car.” Mrs. Tweak seemed to think. 

“That is a good idea. You’ll need something for Sera too.” 

“I know. I don’t need it now still. South Park is pretty walkable.” He admitted. “And the bus system is better now so we can go to North Park and stuff.” 

“No, you are at the age you need a car.” She said. “Do you know what you want to study?” She asked. 

“Music or business. I don’t know yet.” His eye twitched at the thought of so many majors. “Craig still wants to study science. He needs a PhD if he really wants to work with space stuff.” He shrugged. “I don’t really have a plan like him.” 

“You have time and you don’t have to decide right away when you attend.” She looked wistful. “I attended college for a bit. I wanted to study political science.”

“What happened?”

“Oh I didn’t have enough aid. Then I met your father and started work at the store. Then we had you and I just never went back to school.” It was always odd to think his parents had lived alone and without him for a few years. He knew it was common but Tweek’s life wasn’t common. 

“Mom, if I hadn’t had Sera do you think Craig and I would actually still be together?”

“I’d say so. You two get along really well.” She said with a smile. “I wish you could know what it’s like to live alone though. It’s very freeing when you have enough money to go out regularly. I don’t mean partying but being able to visit a nearby town because you want to on your day off or trying a new restaurant or concerts.”

Tweek frowned. He’d never thought about it like that. He’d been with Craig for seven years now it was weird to think of life without him or Sera. His mom waved her hand to get his attention. 

“It’s not the end of the world, sweetie.” She smiled. “Sera was a blessing for us. Your father and I changed for the better and you’re so much better now. You’re less anxious and have better coping mechanisms.” He nodded at that. 

“You met the love of your life early and that’s its own kind of blessing. Not many other thirteen year old boys would work so hard to adopt their boyfriend’s or girlfriend’s baby or work to help them mentally.”

“Yeah.” Tweek agreed. Craig had given him so much even when he’d had no idea how to really help. He’d been given worry dolls, fidget spinners, taken to fairs to relax, listened to as he screamed his anxiety and worries. He’d immediately stepped up next to him to be Sera’s dad. He’d given Sera her name.

“When Sera’s grown up you can travel. Do you want more kids?” She asked. 

“We don’t know.” He said. “Maybe. Sometimes I miss her being a baby but we’d need to make more money to support Sera in college and another baby.” Because they wouldn’t have them younger than that. They weren’t making things harder on themselves and it’s not like they could accidentally have a baby.

“I suggest you wait.” she said softly. “You love her very much and she’s going to be the number one priority for a long time but after she’s grown up, you two can travel or just do things together again or by yourselves.”

“You’re right mom.” 

“Good. Just remember it won’t always be easy.” 

“I know. We’ve fought a few times and we worked through it.” 

“Remember that couples counseling is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know.” He said. He liked his normal therapist so a couple’s therapist would be something like that. 

“Good.” She took a sip of her own coffee. “Do you want anything from North Park, Tweek?” She asked, the subject changing to the topic of dinner. It was still a pleasant topic. A part of him wished he cared enough about the shop to continue working there and keeping up it’s legacy. As much as his parents had changed the scars of their earlier treatment of him were still with him. He wanted nothing to do with the shop, legacy or not. 

Still he thought, there might be a future in Tweak Bros continuing with Sera. His daughter loved the shop and coffee. It might be a natural transition with her than with him. But there was still time for that.


	20. Chapter 20

South Park Elementary looked different. The walls were the same color scheme and the lay out was the same but it felt like they had the wrong perspective when looking at things. They didn’t take time to ponder this beyond a mild sense of disorientation and deja vu before heading to the pre-K section. They were arriving early for Sera’s first day of school. 

They were the first parents to arrive. The Pre-K teacher greeted them with a bright smile and dressed in bright friendly colors. She was young and probably would have preferred a job in Denver or Colorado Springs but wouldn’t be able to find a job there as easily. Luckily for her Denver wasn’t too far away from South Park.

There was a moment of confusion when she saw them. Craig knew they made an odd sight to someone who wasn’t from South Park. Nevertheless, the teacher didn’t let that keep her from doing her job.

“Hello, I’m Miss Amy.” The woman said. Sera hid behind Craig. Craig smiled and stepped aside. Sera glared at him.  Sera was nervous without other children there. 

“Baby, say hello.” Craig said at once. Tweek smiled at her and nodded.  
  
“Hello.” She said reluctantly. “I’m Sera.” Miss Amy's brow furrowed at that, no doubt having memorized the names of the incoming students.

“She’s Serendipity Tucker.” Tweek said. A look of recognition came over the her face. 

“Ah, okay. Will she be going by Sera then?” Miss Amy asked, ready to make a note on her student list.

“Do you want Miss Amy and people to call you Sera or your full name, baby?” Craig asked. Sera’s brow furrowed. 

“Sera. I’m not in trouble.” She said. Tweek laughed softly. 

“It’s not because you’re in trouble.” The teacher said with a soft smile. “We just want to call you what you’re comfortable.” 

“Oh. I’m still Sera.” Craig seemed to realize something. 

“My sister, Tricia, is on the list of people who can pick her up. She calls her “Little Tricia” because of Sera’s middle name. I don’t think it will come up but just in case. That’s her.” he pointed back to Sera who was glancing at an approaching parent and child, a boy who looked scared. They stopped before entering the room because the boy started crying.

“Okay, I will make a note of that. Thank you for letting me know. We get a lot of children who don’t know their full name, believe it or not.”  
  
“I’m Serendipity Tricia Tucker.” Sera said unprompted. “I’m not dumb.”   
  
“It’s not gah about being dumb, Sera.” Tweek chastised. Sera flipped him off. Miss Amy looked shocked at that. “Ah, yes, she’s going to do that.”   
  
“It’s a family thing.” Craig said. “She knows not to do it here though. Isn’t that right Serendipity.”   
  
“Only when adults can’t see.” Sera said with a smile. Tweek laughed. 

“No, not at all. It’s not nice.” Miss Amy said sternly. Sera gave her a look that said she didn’t believe the teacher.   
  
“But Aunt Tricia told me that.”   
  
“My sister’s 13.” Craig said looking a bit embarrassed because he had told his sister the same thing. “Baby, listen to Miss Amy, okay? This isn’t home.” 

“Fine.” An annoyed huff. They talked a bit more with the teacher before the boy in the hallway made their way in. Tweek was spilling out facts about her with quickness, now realizing they would need to leave shortly and leave their daughter in Pre-K

“-can’t have milk.” Tweek finished. “We have almond milk for her.” He motioned to her small snack case. 

“Yes, that’s documented in her file. I will make sure she gets the appropriate milk.”

“We have to go to class.” Craig said and reluctantly said their goodbyes to their daughter, who looked torn between excitement and nervous. 

“You’re strong but it’s okay if you’re nervous, okay?” Tweek reassured. 

“Yes, Papa.” Sera said. 

“Mrs. Sheila will pick you up today.” Craig said and their daughter hugged them goodbye. The second woman dropped off her son much more quickly than they had. The boy was crying as she exited with them. Ironically, they joined their own parents at the end of the hall. 

“How’d it go?” Mr. Tweak asked.   
  
“She was okay.” Craig said, feeling a bit proud and sad that his baby girl was growing up. 

“She’s not a baby anymore.” Tweek said, sounding a bit weepy.  His mom hugged him. 

“It’s okay, Tweek. She’ll still be your baby.” Craig’s own mom was a bit weepy looking. 

“I remember dropping you and your sister off. It’s always such a big moment.”   
  
“You flipped off your teacher.” His dad said. Craig laughed. He felt his own eyes wet for a moment before he blinked it away.

“Sera flipped Tweek off but not her teacher, she’s called Miss Amy.”

“Come on, boys. You have to get to school.” Tweek looked back reluctantly at the door to Sera’s classroom, that was quickly swarming with incoming adults and children. Craig reached for his boyfriend’s hand. Tweek squeezed his hand. 

Slowly they walked out of South Park Elementary. Craig realized how much smaller everything looked now that he was almost an adult. It made sense. He stopped at the entrance. His parents were walking ahead of him. Tweek looked back at him. 

“What?”  
  
“We fought here because of the yaoi.” Craig said. Tweek’s expression quickly change. 

“Fuck, you’re right. We ‘broke up’ here.” He giggled.   
  
“Mr. Tweak, language.” A familiar voice said. They looked up to see PC Principal near them. He still had his trademark glasses but his hair was whiter now. He looked less imposing and despite being well muscled, Craig felt his own dad was more imposing and a behemoth 

“Hi, PC Principal.” Tweek said. 

“I hear you have a daughter now.” he said, not thinking it was weird. 

“Yeah. we just dropped her off.” Craig said. “Please don’t give her the affirmative consent speech.”  
  
“It’s important-”

“We’ll give her that speech.” Tweek quickly said.

“Okay. I’m glad we could serve as a safe space for you two boys to come out.” PC Principal said. 

“Yeah, thanks for that. I probably wouldn’t be out without it.” Craig admitted. “Make sure it’s the same for her, please.” Craig said. He felt a surge of over protectiveness for his daughter and decided to milk PC Principal’s still overly PC ethics. “We are raising a strong woman but she is still a child. She’s dealt with homophobia because of us.” Tweek seemed to realize what he was doing because he added to it. 

“And we’re religious minorities being Buddhist...” Tweek didn’t elaborate but gave a hesitant look.  
  
“And she’s half-black. We know this is a safe space but we want her to feel it’s a safe space too.” Craig said. PC Principal puffed. 

“I’ll work to ensure we do not tolerate any ignorance of any kind.”  
  
“Boys!” His dad called. 

“We knew we could trust you, PC Principal.” Craig said as Tweek muffled his laughter.

“Thank you for bringing up your concern boys. I’ll work on making sure we do have a safe space for our students and their parents.”

“Thanks. We gotta go to school now.” Tweek said and they dashed to their parents. 

“What took you so long?” His mom asked. 

“PC Principal assured us Sera would have a safe space.” 

“That’s good, boys.” His dad said. “I actually found out you two were dating when he called me about a fight you had. God, that feels like a long time ago.”  
  
“We actually stopped to talk about that.” Tweek said with a smile. He looked at the incoming crowd of students. “I feel so old right now.”   
  
“We’re not old, honey.”   
  
“I know but we’re like ten years older than that girl!” Tweek said with a giggle as he pointed to a random child heading to school. 

“How do you think we feel?” Mrs. Tweak said with her own smile. “I have a granddaughter now and it’s her first day of school.”

“Until Craig graduates high school I won’t count myself as old.”  
  
“I’ll do that for you, Thomas.” his mom said. “You’d still eat like you’re twenty if you had your way.”   
  
The adults started bantering on their way to their cars. His own parents headed to their own jobs. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak dropped them off at the high school. Their own school day was uneventful. They were eager to pick up Sera and see how’d her first day went.

They headed to pick her up after school from the Broflovskis. Mrs. Broflovski opened the door and smiled at them. 

“Was she okay when you picked her up?” Craig asked. 

“She was perfectly fine. She’s very eager to tell you about her day. I can’t imagine how exciting this was for you.”

“Yeah. It also made me sad. She’s growing up.” Tweek replied and hummed at the sight of his daughter playing. She glanced up at them and smiled widely.

“I know what you mean, my Ike is in Middle School now. Seems just like yesterday, he was still a baby.” Mrs. Broflovski said and moved aside as Sera ran to them. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Tweek took her into his arms.   
  
“How was your day, baby?” Craig asked as he joined them, coming up behind Tweek. 

“Great! Miss Amy is really nice! I made a friend!”

“Yeah?” Tweek said with a smile. He remembered his own first day of school wasn’t pleasant. He couldn’t remember what or why but the memory of anxiety and panic stuck with him. “I’m glad.”  
  
“Who’s your friend?” Craig asked as Sera began chatting a hundred miles a minute He pulled away a bit and started cleaning up the small mess Sera made.  Tweek nodded and asked questions every once in a while. 

They went to Craig’s house after Craig was done cleaning. Tricia looked up from where she was watching television when they entered. “Hey, how was our first day, Little Tricia?” She asked .

“Good! I made a friend.” She said with a smile. Tricia smiled back.  “Miss Amy said birdies are bad.” Tricia made a face at that. 

“Yeah, I know.” Craig said with a roll of his eyes. “Baby you can flip people off just not at school. At least not the adults who work there or get caught by them.”

“Don’t do it at all at school.” Tweek said. 

“Don’t get caught.” Craig said. 

“Craig Tucker.” Tweek’s voice held the warning. Craig knew that tone of voice; it would lead to an argument he’d lose. He did not need to be in the dog house with his boyfriend. Tweek wasn’t a push over with him despite being it with other people.

It was why Craig loved Tweek even when others didn’t get it. Tweek was strong. It’d taken a long time for Tweek to be able to show a lot of it but Craig was happy to help him.  So even though his sister smirked at him, knowing he’d lost a fight before it even started, Craig gave a fake laugh and coughed.

“I’m kidding, baby. Listen to Papa. Do it only when you’re outside of school and with us. We don’t want you to get in trouble. I had a lot of detentions and you shouldn’t have them because of it.”   
  
“What’s det-ten-uh?” Sera floundered at the unfamiliar word.   
  
“Dee-ten-shun.” Tweek said slowly. “It’s what your Daddy got because he fought a lot and didn’t know how to deal with his anger.”   
  
“They take away play time.” Craig said for her to understand. 

“That’s bad.” Sera said. 

“Yeah, they suck.” Tricia said, having gotten her fair share of detentions from their familial habit. “Maybe listen to your dads. Not me, even though I’m right.” Then Craig saw Tweek do something he’d never done before. He glared at his sister and flipped her off. Tricia looked very surprised.   
  
“I’m going to be a Tucker. I’ve been practicing.” Tweek said like it was obvious and even though he gave a small tic as his eye winked closed noticeably, showing he wasn’t fully comfortable with it.

“Papa, don’t be mean to Aunt Tricia.”   
  
“It’s fine, Little Tricia.” Tricia said. “He’s your dad.” 

The three headed up to Craig’s room. Sera was put down for a nap a few hours later. As the two teens watched a movie together on Tweek’s tablet, Craig looked over at Tweek. 

“Hey, Honey.”   
  
“Hmm?” Tweek paused the movie and looked at him. 

“I think it’s great you’re adopting flipping people off. I’m sorry I was being an asshole earlier about it and Sera at school.” Tweek gave him a look. 

“I know she’s probably going to do it like you and your sister did, Craig, but I don’t want her to get in trouble or, at least, get in the least amount of trouble because of it.”   
  
“Yeah. That makes sense.” Tweek kissed him. 

“Thank you for apologizing. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad about it. I know it’s a Tucker thing.”   
  
“It is a bad habit. Maybe I should stop.” Tweek snorted. 

“The day you stop flipping people off is the day I check you into a mental hospital.” he giggled. “Probably with me following you because it’d stress me out too much.” 

“You’re okay with it then?”  
  
“Your family flips people off, my family are coffee addicts. Yeah I’m okay with it.” 

“Our daughter does both.” Craig said with a smile. 

“Yeah, she’s ours.” Craig smiled at the emphasis on ‘ours’ and they went back to watching the movie. It was things like this that made Craig feel secure in their relationship. They worked. Not all the time but they made an effort. 

Not that there weren’t times where Craig didn’t feel insecure. Tweek was awesome and had gotten the attention of other boys at school.  Craig was not much of a catch. He trusted Tweek but it still didn’t mean he didn’t worry that one day he’d lose Tweek to someone who was better than him or, worse, that they’d just drift apart too far apart as they grew up.

Because even though they had Sera together the two of them knew the prospect of them being together forever was unlikely, As much as they wanted it. Forever wasn’t guaranteed.

Right now though it felt like a silly thing to be worried about.

\---

Tweek rubbed the back of his head as he mouth his line again. He kept saying the wrong word. It was an easy play and he didn’t have that many lines so he doesn’t know how he kept screwing it up. Craig had even practiced it with him for a few hours. 

“Gah, why can’t I get this?” He snapped at himself. He needed coffee but practice would still go on for another half an hour. Maybe he could convince Craig to bring him a cup. The faint presence of a headache to be had him sending the text, not caring if the teacher saw him. 

He got a quick reply of a coffee cup emoji and a heart. Tweek smiled. 

“How you doing, Tweek?” Tweek looked up to see his classmate looking at him with a smile. 

“Not good, Shawn. I keep messing up.”

“I don’t think it’s that big a deal. You keep the right meaning.”  
  
“Neither would I if Mr. Lewis wouldn’t stop mentioning it. You know he’s going to grade it based on me doing that line right during the play.”

“Mrs. Antoun was a better teacher last year.”  
  
“Wish she hadn’t moved to Denver.” Tweek agreed. 

“I know.” Shawn smiled. He leaned closer to him. Tweek scooted to the side of the ledge he was sitting on and Shawn joined him. “If you ever want to practice I could do it with you.”

“Thanks.” Tweek said with a smile. “You don’t have to, I can get it. Maybe for more complicated things. I don’t know how you do it.”  
  
“Just good at memorization.” Shawn said humbly.   
  
“You have the lead part! It’s not just memory.” Tweek felt his face tic. “Gah, you don’t have to worry ‘bout things like that.”

“You don’t have them when acting. It shouldn’t affect your selection for parts.”

“Thanks. I think, it’s why I like acting so much. It makes me feel normal.”

“You’re not weird.” Shawn said with a smile and slid closer to him until his leg was next to Tweek. Tweek frowned. “Look, you’re a cool guy.” Tweek gave him a puzzled look.

“Thanks?” He said confused.  Shawn laughed. 

“I’m not really good at this.” He looked around them quickly, no one was paying them any attention. 

“What?” Tweek definitely felt like he was missing something.

“Do you want to go out?”

“Like after the play? I know it’s a thing you guys usually do but I’m not really able to join a lot.” Tweek said. It was one of the few times he regretted being a parent and didn’t have as much time to hang out with other teens out of the blue or even with planning. 

“No. Go out as in go out on a date.” 

“What?” Tweek was surprised. 

“A date.” Shawn looked nervous. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Tweek said, feeling perplexed. He hadn’t been asked out by anyone since...well ever. Craig and him hadn’t exactly gotten together normally, even for ten year olds. He felt somewhat flattered though and wondered if Craig would’ve asked him nervously or clumsily in his usual monotone voice. 

Shawn looked surprised. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know.” Tweek smiled. 

“It’s fine. If I were single I’d take you up on it. You’re a cool guy.” Tweek said. “My boyfriend’s cool too. He’s on the baseball team.”  
  
“I don’t really follow sports. I’m not sure I’d recognize him.” 

“You would probably notice him though. He’s very tall, over six feet, dark haired and has a perpetually bored look on his face.” Tweek smiled, unable to keep the affection he felt for Craig off his face. “He’s really a big softie though. Helped me with my anxiety a lot and just really patience.”

“He sounds like a good guy. Lucky to have you.”

“He is, a good guy, I mean. I think I got lucky with him. We’ve been dating since we were ten.”   
  
“That’s a long time.” 

“I know but it just works.”

“Hope I find something like that one day.” Tweek nodded.

“You will.” 

“I still meant it if you need help practicing.”

“Thanks.” They talked a little more. Until practice was over and they split up to clean up and headed home. Tweek didn’t see him when he left with Craig, who’d come with a cup of coffee for him in his parents’ car. 

“You okay, babe?” Tweek looked at him as they pulled out of the parking lot to the main street. He felt a little distracted just thinking about today.

“Yeah. I got asked out today.” Craig gave him a puzzled look. 

“What?”  
  
“One of my classmates asked me out on a date.”   
  
“You take him up on it.”   
  
“How do you know it was a he?”

“You’re in Drama.” Tweek smiled because despite the flat tone that answer was delivered he knew Craig was joking. 

“Okay that’s fair. But ngh no, I didn’t accept a date when we’re together.”  
  
“Probably better than when I get hit on by girls. A lot of them don’t even know me from class, they just like how tall I am.”

“It’s your best personality trait.” Craig laughed. “Sera with your parents?” Tweek asked. 

“Yeah. Mom, Tricia and her are doing these girly things with make up and stuff. Sera’s probably going to have sparkly nails for a bit.”

“That’s fine, she’ll probably show it off to me.” He took a drink of his coffee. Not his family brew. “Thanks for the coffee, Craig. I felt a headache coming.”

“No problem, babe.”

Craig gave him an odd look as they drove back home to South Park. Tweek almost missed it as he muttered the line he kept missing to himself. 

When they got to the Tucker house and entered the building he felt a bit of regret as his daughter came running to him. He loved her and Craig but sometimes he wishes he could experience some normal teen things without a lot of planning. Even just going out with Craig or their friends required a babysitter. 

As Craig’s arm settled around his waist after he picked up Sera, Tweek dismissed the feeling. He felt happy over all. 

\----

Craig rubbed his shoulder. It was sore from practice. He hadn’t been able to rest properly the past few weeks. Sera had been having night terrors for the past few months. For the better part of a month she’d slept at the Tweaks, letting Craig rest on weekdays, until Tweek had finally reached his breaking point.

Craig had had the pleasure of waking up at two a.m. for three weeks. That wasn’t great for a teen who needed about 8 hours of sleep each night. Craig was less than at the top of his game otherwise. It didn’t help that Sera slept very little for her age, probably inherited for Tweek and his parents. There were nights he doubted any of the trio slept more than a few hours.

Even now with Sera playing in the living room, happy as a clam, going to sleep usually right after wasn’t a guarantee. It also wasn’t like he could take a nap, leaving her unsupervised.  

“Sera, do you want a snack?” he asked her as he got up to use the restroom and then get an energy drink. 

“Cookies!” She answered enthusiastically. 

“After dinner.” he said, feeling like he was becoming his dad. She flipped him off. He returned it. Yep, he was definitely becoming his dad. 

“How about baby carrots? You can have cookies after dinner if you eat them.” 

“Yay!” She nodded at him.   
  
“I’ll be back baby. I gotta go to the bathroom first. Don’t move okay?”   
  
“What if Papa comes back?”   
  
“You can move for Papa but you shouldn’t expect to see him until tomorrow.” She nodded and went back to playing. 

Tweek was hanging out in North Park with some friends he made in drama class. It’s been a last minute change. It had been Craig’s turn to pick-up Sera from Mrs. Broflovski, who’d picked up Sera from half-day Pre-K but Tweek was supposed to take care of her after.

He felt his temper flare, annoyed.  Craig had had to cancel his shift at Freeman’s because of it. Those shifts paid for Sera's extra activities and their dates.

Tweek had been hanging out more with people from Drama. He knew a few of the kids were gay and liked Tweek. He didn’t doubt Tweek but it still didn’t mean he wasn’t prone to some jealousy. Tweek was awesome. 

Craig knew he was kind of an asshole. His interests didn’t really align with Tweek’s interests anymore. Sometimes Craig wondered if all they had in common was Sera and Stripe. 

Stripe, the guinea pig had lasted a lot longer than any of Craig’s previous menagerie and was as healthy as a seven year old guinea pig could be. Tweek had also given him Stripe.  They called themselves Stripe’s fathers still but how much of that was just habit from earlier childhood? Craig certainly meant it. 

He swallowed a lump of doubt and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror quickly. He wasn’t out of shape, baseball took care of that. His hair was flat after being under a hat all day but he knew how to style it now.  He’d also hit a height of 6’ 5”, only an inch taller than his dad and lorded it over him when he could. 

However, that’s all he could find good in his looks. His stomach was fatter than it should’ve been. His looks aren't anything special too. Puberty had taken a good whack at him. His face and back were covered in acne or acne scars. His hair could get oily really easily. He missed Tweek running his hands through it. 

Parenthood hadn’t helped. He was definitely a bit more ‘aged’ than his peers.  His eyes were often rimmed with dark circles, not counting the small wrinkles he saw at the corners. He was less fashionable. He hadn’t had the money to spend on clothes like he’d wanted or time to explore anything beyond a basic style. Consequently he dressed similarly to how he had at 10, plain solid colors. 

More importantly he didn’t like being unclothed. Despite his height,  it wasn’t always obvious, he slumped. His height had consequences too; he had stretchmarks on his arms and legs from growing too quickly. His belly paunch existed. 

He felt like an ogre compared to Tweek sometimes.

Tweek had pulled himself together from the earlier mess of anxiety and misbuttoned shirts in their childhood. Sure he still twitched and his hair went everywhere but, unlike Craig, Tweek pulled off the tired and harried look easier. It suited him. He was still thin and didn’t have many pimples or any stretch marks like Craig.

It’d been noticed of course. He knew guys in Drama had had a crush on Tweek. Tweek had told him after a boy had asked him out, not knowing Tweek had had a boyfriend. Craig wasn’t jealous of him, per se. The guy was a good dude, he’d come to apologize to him and Tweek shortly after for potentially causing drama between them. 

Some of the guys in Drama were quite hot. Craig was gayer than gay but he wasn’t Tweek’s only option anymore and as they grew older they’d meet more guys. 

What if Tweek realized he could do better than Craig? 

He shook his head. He was being dumb. He couldn’t let himself think such things. Tweek relied on him. He was the rock in their relationship. Tweek could rely on him when he freaked out or everything got too much.

(What would happen when Tweek didn’t need to lean on him anymore? He didn’t do as much either...)

He headed back to the living room. Sera was playing slower than before. It meant she would either ask for coffee or a nap soon. He got her carrots. She took them with a happy smile. 

God he loved her. 

(How would she do if they split? )

Craig sent him a picture of Sera trying to eat a carrot. 

He got back a heart-eyed emoji for the picture and a kissy face emoji for him.   
  
Craig’s lips quirked.  He sent back another heart emoji and the middle finger emoji. Yeah he was being stupid. 

He let out a deep sigh and worked on loosening some tight muscles in his arms. It distracted him well enough. 

“Daddy.” Sera looked up at him, eyes drooped. “I’m sleepy.”  
  
“You want to nap, baby?” she nodded, rubbing her eyes cutely with her fist. Choosing to raise her was probably one of the stupider things he could ever have done but it was right.  Just like taking Tweek’s hand outside of Whole Foods had been right, she was a good thing in his life.

He picked her up. “Want to nap with daddy?” he asked. She nodded. Despite the toddler bed shoved into the corner in his room he’d nap with her. He wanted the comfort and soon she’d be too big for it. He kissed her forehead and headed upstairs with her. 

They changed into PJs and napped. 

He was woken up by his alarm. Sera whined but rose. Her hair was everywhere, one half loose as her hair tie had fallen out and the other half still loosely bound by ribbon, curls escaping from the pigtail. He took another picture of her. She flipped him off but rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Craig fixed her hair to a ponytail. 

He checked his phone. Tweek hadn’t texted him back. He’d been expecting another middle finger back. Tweek had been acting less Tuckerish, for lack of a better word, in the past few weeks. He didn’t like it.   

He walked down the stairs with Sera. His dad greeted them from the kitchen table, working on another ship model. He didn’t understand why his dad liked those things but then again his dad didn’t get why he liked space. Maybe Sera would end up with the hobby of collecting curios or something weird like knitting.

“Your mom is getting us dinner today from Chillis.” His dad said . “We got you and Ser’s usual order. I’d have woken you up but you looked like you needed a nap earlier.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine dad. Thanks.” Craig responded because he didn’t really care what he had for dinner just as long as it was good. Sera bounded to his dad and talked his ear off about her day at Pre-K. His dad just nodded, half listening. 

Craig wondered if he did that or if he’d do it as a grandfather. Which, whoa, what the fuck. He could be a grandfather one day. That was an actual possibility with Sera. He sat down on the sofa, to wait for his mom. 

He flipped through his phone apps. Coonstagram was refreshing the feed when the picture popped up. It was Tweek and the kids from Drama. They were smiling at a pizzeria, he saw a few other kids in the background. Craig clicked on the profiles of the dudes tagged in the post.

One of the kids was the guy who’d hit on Tweek; his name was apparently Shawn. He had a boyfriend now and a pet cat. He didn’t follow the profile. He clicked on another name. Craig didn’t know this guy, sure he’d seen him in the halls and when walking Tweek to class but he was a stranger to him. 

These pictures were like most teens, pictures of friends, random bullshit. Craig saw an exact copy of the picture that Tweek had posted earlier but it was cropped, just him and Tweek. He selected it. He would’ve ignored the picture had the first hashtag on the picture not been #boyfriendgoals. 

What the fuck. 

He scrolled through the pictures. The dude had the tag in a few other pictures, but most of them involved Tweek. Some of the posts were those bullshit quotes people used.  

He took a deep breath. He looked up. His dad and Sera were still engaged in their model and chatting. He walked to the backyard. There had to be an explanation for this. He dialed Tweek. 

The phone call went to voicemail. Tweek’s panicked voice asking him to leave a message would usually be met with a “Babe, call me. Love you.” or if it wasn’t something that needed talking, an actual message and follow up text. Craig didn’t leave a message this time. 

Tweek wouldn’t cheat on him. Craig trusted him there but why would he hang out with someone who clearly liked him? Who tagged him as #boyfriendgoals? That wasn’t cool. Why wouldn’t he tell him?   
  
He went to a tree in the backyard, moved behind it and punched it. It didn’t help his anger. He didn’t want to turn it on his family by not being able to cool off. 

Craig was very well acquainted with anger. He’d felt it a lot when he’d been younger and couldn’t express himself better. Tweek had helped him with that. They’d talk through his bullshit or Craig worked on calming techniques. 

So he sat down and focused on calming down. He wasn’t great at meditation but he’d grown used to it. After what felt like forever he felt himself calm down. He felt weepier once the anger had faded. 

He trusted Tweek but it didn’t mean that it still didn’t make him feel bad seeing these kinds of things.  He turned back to his phone. Maybe Tweek didn’t follow the kid? Maybe he didn’t see the pictures? He clicked on his followers. No, Tweek was following him. 

He sniffed and resisted texting his friends. He didn’t have that many friends, his good friends were still the same from elementary school. They were close but it added to Craig’s feeling that he hadn’t really grown as a person. 

He still liked Red Racer for God’s sake. It wasn’t new anymore and had ended as a series last year but he liked sharing it with Sera. He was too young for it to be nostalgia. 

“Craig? Dinner!” His mom called. Craig wiped his eyes and walked back his mom frowned at the sight of his eyes. “You okay, sweetie?”  
  
“Yes, mom. I’m being dumb.”   
  
“Do want to talk to someone?”   
  
“No.” Because he would rather eat his hat than talk about his feelings and pettiness. 

“I’m open if you want to.”  
  
“I know, mom! Leave it!” he snapped. His mother’s expression changed from sympathetic to irritated. Then he took a breath. “I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to help.”

“Come eat.” She said. Not accepting his apology maybe. He entered. Sera was seated at the table. She had a tiny set of quesadillas in front of her with a little side of rice. 

“Daddy! Come eat. I’m hungry.” he sat down. They ate dinner, conversation banal. Sera demanded part of his burger half way through his meal. Craig reluctantly cut off a piece to give to her. She offered him a half eaten quesadilla quarter.

“I don’t think Craig ever offered us any of his food.” His dad said as he took Sera’s offering.   
  
“No. He was always very protective of his food.”   
  
“He shared with me.” Tricia said. 

“Because they made me.” Craig replied and ate the quesadilla. It took him a moment to think that this was probably objectively gross. Tweek rarely shared food with Sera that couldn’t be easily split, but did share with him. Was this something he should stop? Did it bother Tweek? 

He knew moms did it all the time but he wasn’t a mom. Maybe that was part of why Tweek was hanging out with people who clearly liked him as more than a friend. 

“Sharing is caring.” Sera chirped and shoved his shared burger into her mouth. 

“Sera! Bites!” He chastised, half grossed out. She flipped him off. 

“That’s gross.” Tricia said.   
  
“Now Daddy can’t take it back.” She said with a mouthful. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” His mom scolded. 

“Craig will share with you, Sera, so please don’t do that again.” His dad said. That set off a round of everyone flipping off each other. Craig felt his unease settle a bit. Tweek might be less Tuckerish, but Sera was definitely a Tucker. 

After dinner it was pretty routine for them. Craig worked on some left over homework, put Sera to bed; fed, cleaned out the cage of and played with the aging Stripe and waited for his own signal to go to bed. 

Tweek still hadn’t texted him. He sighed and sent his boyfriend a picture of their sleeping daughter. That did not get a reply either by the time he went to bed.

By the time he was headed to baseball practice the next morning his mood had improved and he’d had his mom drop off Sera at pre-K. When he got to his first class with Tweek he almost forgot about his unanswered texts. Tweek looked at him guiltily as the sat next to him. 

“Hi, Craig.” Tweek greeted. 

“Hi, Tweek.” His stomach twisted as he saw his boyfriend bit his lip. “What is it?”  
  
“I broke my phone.” A bloom of relief spread in his belly. 

“How?” Because he was surprised. Tweek wasn’t careless with his possessions. 

“I went to the bathroom and it fell in the toilet. “  
  
“Ew.” He replied.

“I know. I’m sorry. You and my parents gave saved so much to give it to me last year.”   
  
“I’ll get you a new phone, babe. Don’t try to save a toilet phone.” he said at once. Tweek looked relieved.

“Thanks. I have it in the garage but I really don’t want to use it.”  he wanted him more questions and allay his worries but it wouldn’t be until after school. “How was Sera?” He gave a brief summary before class started.

They met up after school. He interlaced their fingers as they began their walk to pick up Sera from Mrs. Broflovski. It wasn’t the best place to talk but Craig couldn’t think of when to bring it up. Sera would be with them.

“Babe, are you getting tired of me?” He asked it straight out. No bullshit. Tweek stopped and stared at him, confused. 

“What? No.” he looked concerned. “Are you getting tired of me?”  
  
“I love you.” Craig replied. 

“Then why are you asking?” Tweek asked suspiciously, like he knew something else was the cause of the question. 

“You’ve started hanging out with your drama friends a lot more than me.”

“Yeah.” Tweek didn’t add more. 

“Did you know one of them likes you?”   
  
“Yes, but what? You think I’m cheating on you?” Tweek looked a bit ticked. 

“No, but why didn’t you tell me? You’re spending a lot less time with me and our friends.”   
  
“Because it’s nothing. He likes me, so what? It’s not like he doesn’t know we’re together.” 

“Then why are you his ‘boyfriend goal’?” Craig demanded.   
  
“Are you snooping on me?” Craig winced at the offended tone. 

“No. I saw it on Coonstagram.”

“I don’t check up on your friends when you go out.” Tweek snapped. “Why are you doing that?”  
  
“My friends are yours!” Craig snapped back. 

“Well maybe I want my own friends!” Tweek snarled, an anger that he hadn’t seen before causing Craig to take a step back. “We share everything, Craig! Everything! I want something that’s mine. Maybe I want someone who treats me like me and not an extension of you!”  
  
“What do you me likes you?” Craig asked, hurt. “You said it was nothing.”   
  
“I’m not cheating on you!” Tweek snapped. “Get that through your head!” He tugged his hair. “But EVERYONE acts like I’m some part of you. I’m unofficially a Tucker to everyone. People at school go to you if I’m too anxious. My own parents only started giving a damn about me when we started dating. Dating that I didn’t even want!”   
  
“Well I’m sorry you got stuck with me.” Craig said, feeling small. Tweek looked at him teary eyed. 

“I don’t hate that we ended together, Craig, but I hate how we came together.”

“I don’t hate it.” Because it lead him to having to deal with his sexuality safely and his dad got over his homophobia with everyone around them.   
  
“Of course you don’t.” Tweek looked irritated again. “You like it simple and predictable.”   
  
“I’m not boring.” Craig said, even if he felt it. 

“I never said you were.”   
  
“But you’re not saying I’m not either.” Craig felt the anger from yesterday again and now he couldn’t cool it off. “You think I liked dealing with your bullshit too? I didn’t ask for people to act like I’m your minder! I didn’t ask for it but I did it because you’re important to me.” He stared at the ground. 

“I missed a lot of things taking on Sera with you, Tweek. I don’t go to parties or get to hang out with people just because I want to. EVERYTHING has to be planned with Sera here.” He glared at him. 

“Don’t bring Sera into this!” Tweek snapped. 

“Sera is important! It’s because of her that I put up with a lot more bullshit than I would’ve otherwise. It’s not South Park everywhere! I hate baseball! I do it because it works best with her schedule. You think I like being called a queer or fag in other places?” He felt his anger boil over and turn to helplessness. 

“I don’t like acting strong all the time, Tweek.” he wiped at his face. “I need you to tell me things or listen to me too. I don’t have a therapist.” He waved a hand between them. “I don’t know if you love me when you don’t tell me. You call me an asshole a lot. I don’t really like it.”

“You never said anything.”  Tweek muttered. 

“That’s because I’m usually an asshole.” He replied. 

“I’m not getting tired of you but I need something mine, Craig. Coffee isn’t mine because I wanted it. It’s the family business.”

“You still should have told me he likes you.” Craig repeated. 

“I’m sorry.” Tweek said and pulled at his hair again. “I should’ve but I don’t feel I shouldn’t be able to hang out with friends that are just mine.I-I don’t want to spend the rest of the day with you. I’m gonna pick up Sera. Go home.”

“Babe-“ Tweek looked at the ground. He pulled away.

“I don’t like you right now. I think we need a break.” Craig went grey at that. He didn’t want that.

“Babe, no.” He felt himself scramble to salvage this. Tweek looked at him. “Please- We can work through this. I can -“ Tweek cut him off with a raised hand.

“I need some time alone.” 

 “But I love you.” Craig said that was an appropriate response to his statement. 

“I gotta go get Sera.” Tweek dashed off. Leaving Craig ashen and feeling worse than before. He should’ve stayed quiet. 

He walked home. His mom was in the living room when he entered. “Craig?” She called. Craig stared up at her. He knew he looked horrible.

He hadn’t cried on the way home but he felt the tears drop. “I think Tweek broke up with me.” She rose.

“What happened?” He shook his head and began to cry. She held him and let him cry. After he calmed down he recounted his argument and insecurity. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“I don’t know what to do.” He said. He felt helpless. “I should’ve shut up. I was being so stupid.” 

“Craig, there’s nothing wrong with talking about what you feel with someone you’re in a relationship with.” She ran her hand through his hair. “But it doesn’t sound like Tweek wants to break up with you. I think he just needs time.”  
  
“There’s a boy who likes him though. What’s to stop them from dating now? What if they get married and want Sera to be adopted by him?”   
  
“I don’t think that will happen but even if you and Tweek marry different people, he would never, ever take Sera away from you. He wanted you to be her dad too and only you.” he sniffled.   
  
“I should be a better boyfriend.” He said. He should’ve stayed strong. It was the only thing he had to offer him. “I should’ve shut up.”   
  
“Craig Tucker, you may have your faults but you are a good boyfriend. Don’t ever doubt that. You aren’t perfect but neither is Tweek. Couples fight. You know this. It doesn’t mean this fight will resolve itself easily but it doesn’t mean it’s the end. If you love him work to make this right.”   
  
“You think he’d take me back?” Craig asked. He wondered how he stacked against his drama rival. 

“I believe you two love each other and that is something to build off from even when you feel there’s nothing there.”   
  
“What if he doesn’t want me back?”   
  
“Then you co-parent with him and keep an amicable relationship.” Craig sniffed and wiped at his eyes. 

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I just-I just don’t want to deal with anything.” Craig said. 

“You can miss tomorrow but that’s it.” She said. He nodded his thanks. 

“I’m going to my room.” Craig said.   
  
“I’ll get you for dinner.”   
  
“I’m not hungry.” Craig shifted away from his mother, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed now. 

“I’ll leave something for you in the fridge if you get hungry, okay?” He nodded and headed up stairs. He looked at his phone. Nothing. 

Oh. Right, Tweek had broken his phone. 

He went to his desk. He opened the middle drawer. He fished out his old phone and charger. He plugged it in to charge. His current phone was as fancy as what Tweek’s last phone had been, a couple hundred dollars at most, but it was a functional smartphone.  He’d upgraded earlier this year . His older phone wasn’t too old either, maybe three years old now.

At the least it’d keep them in communication until Tweek got a new phone. His mom was right, at the very least they’d need to stay friendly for Sera.  The screen lit up as it came to life in the first time in a year. 

A picture of him and Tweek were on the lock screen. Craig swallowed and went to bed. He burrowed in the blankets, feeling oddly colder as the stress of the day settled between his shoulders. He wished he had kept his mouth shut and just gone to pick up Sera with Tweek. 

When his alarm went off early the next morning, Craig woke up with a startled groan. He felt horrible. He hadn’t slept well at all and felt exhausted.  

He went to the bathroom and showered. He stumbled out, and grimaced at his reflection. Damn it. He needed to rest but if he did, he couldn’t give Tweek his old phone. He took a deep breath, he could do this. 

He needed to get it to Tweek. Then he could go home and rest. He grabbed the phones and headed to the Tweaks. 

The walk was tiring but not surprising if he hadn’t rested well. He made it at least half an hour before Sera needed to be dropped off at school. He knocked.  A pre-caffeinated Tweek greeted him. Craig took in the sight. Tweek frowned.   
  
“Craig, I said I needed a break.” An argument was building in Tweek’s tone. 

“I know, honey.” Craig said, wondering if he should stop the nicknames but Tweek didn’t object to it. “I just needed to give you this.” He pulled out his old phone.”Get the sim card switched out and you can use it.” Tweek’s eyes fell to it. His expression softened.

“Thanks.”  
  
“Let me know if Sera needs anything.” He said, voice breaking. Tweek looked a lot like his mother as his expression changed to disappointment. 

“Craig Tucker! You’re sick.”   
  
“No. Just didn’t sleep well. I’m fine. I’m gonna stay home from school anyway so I can rest.” He reassured. “Just had to give you that.” He rushed the next words. “For Sera.” Tweek nodded.   
  
“Do you need to rest a bit?”   
  
“No, I’m just going to go home.” 

“Do you want to say bye to Sera?” Tweek asked. Craig did but his answer was stopped by self doubt. He was being too needy. That had to be irritating Tweek after their fight yesterday. 

“No. I have to go home now.” He wanted to kiss. It felt weird knowing it wouldn’t be welcome. Sure they fought before but this was the first time Tweek had made him feel like this. “I’ll have Clyde bring me my homework. You won’t have to worry about that.” He added. Tweek was frowning but he nodded. 

“Do you need me to pick up Sera today?” He asked, lingering. 

“No. I’ll pick her up this week. Don’t-don’t worry about it.” Tweek said. Craig felt a stab of hurt at that. Maybe he should’ve said yes to saying goodbye to Sera but it felt too late now. Tweek gave him a look. “Bye, Craig.”  Craig nodded and turned to leave. 

Tweek watched him go with a concerned look. Craig kept walking, strong and assured until he was out of sight. Then he slowed his pace and made his way back home feeling like crap.  

Craig got home. His dad gave him a concerned look. Craig shook his head at him and went to his bedroom. He crawled into bed and tried to go back to sleep. He didn’t have much success in it.

Tweek didn’t want him around Sera either.  He stared at the toddler bed in the corner of his room. Maybe Tweek would let him have Sera this weekend. He frowned. A new worry wriggled its way into his forethoughts.

He didn’t want to be a weekend dad. 

\----

“Baby, don’t put a sticker there. That’s not yours.” Tweek chastised as a happy Sera tried putting a sticker on the coffee table in the living room. 

“But it’s pretty.” She waved a glittery unicorn sticker. 

“I know, Baby, but we only put things on stuff that is ours.” Her bedroom was already covered in stickers, not the walls but the small desk she had had once been purple, now it was now accented with a myriad of stickers. She pouted. Tweek handed her his phone. The case was plain and old but still usable. It could use a unicorn on it.

The practicality of it screamed Craig. Sera squealed and put on three stickers from her sticker book on it. She waved it at him. The screen lit to life. “That’s Daddy.” She said 

“Yes.”  
  
“Daddy has Stripe.” her lower lip wobbled. “I miss him.” 

“Me too, Ser.”

“Can we see him tomorrow?”  
  
“Not yet..” 

“Why?”  
  
“Because he and I are busy this week.” Tweek lied. “You’ll see Daddy next week.”   
  
“Now.”   
  
“No.” Tweek said. She pouted and looked at the phone. She hummed at the stickers.

“Let’s move to a forest!”   
  
“A forest?” Tweek was wondering what this new conversation was going.   
  
“Uh-huh! Then I can get a unicorn.”   
  
“I don’t think there are lots of unicorns in Colorado or California or Washington.”   
  
“But I want one.”   
  
“If we find one we’ll make friends with it.” She beamed and gave him his ‘improved’ phone. Tweek missed his Pixel. Craig’s old phone was better than nothing though. He smiled at the picture on the screen. Craig looked happy. He was glad he changed the picture. Even if they were fighting Tweek appreciated seeing Craig in some way.

He looked at the glittery stickers. Well he was already known to be gay, not like unicorn and rainbow stickers would make any difference in his reputation. He glanced at Sera, who was now sticking stickers on to her doll’s dress. 

He hoped he stopped feeling like this soon. She needed her dad. Tweek needed Craig. Right now though, he wasn’t going to be a good boyfriend. Hopefully his next appointment with this therapist would help him get some answers. 

He hadn’t liked Craig’s attitude last time either.  It had been a bit out of character for him and Tweek had the feeling he’d stepped on or dismissed several insecurities. Craig didn’t like talking about feelings but he’d tried. Tweek needed to be able to talk about it. Until then he was on his own he was able to get her to him or talk without feeling like he wanted to scream.

During the night he remembered another reason he loved Craig, God knows how Tweek would’ve done it without him as a coparent.  Tweek groaned as he got up at Sera’s scream. 

Fucking night terrors. or all his medical issues and anxieties this hadn’t been something he’d experienced so his parents weren’t any help. Mrs. Tucker had offered him some generic advice but Craig and Tricia hadn’t suffered from them either.

“Come here, baby.” He murmured as he worked to calm her down and went back to sleep. 

When he woke up he felt exhausted. He had to meet up for Drama practice today. He frowned. He shouldn’t have told Craig he’d take care of Sera for the week. No one could watch her during the practice. Craig usually did that- because he had baseball in the morning. 

He sighed. He really needed to meet with his therapist soon. Their practice was shorter than anyone would like. Sera could entertain herself for about half an hour without a fuss but after that she would usually make some noise even if she was quieted. 

They met twice more throughout the week but each rehearsal was as successful as the last. Tweek had been looking forward to the weekend. Craig would take Sera and he’d had a two hour practice. 

That was the plan at least. Craig had even been looking forward to picking up Sera. That was the plan until Mrs. Tucker called him Friday. Craig had the flu and was at the doctor’s with a fever. 

It’d taken her a bit of persuading at staying home. Sera could catch the flu. He could catch the flu. The flu was very dangerous to toddlers. 

He’d scrambled for last minutes babysitters. His parents were working. Sera’s ‘uncles’ had their own after school activities on the weekend or plans that couldn’t be changed. Clyde was able to pick up Sera in half an hour into their practice. 

That should be it but Sera’s patience had run out at not seeing Craig. She’d been promised the weekend with Craig and now demanded it.  She was standing at the door with her tiny backpack full of toys. 

“Baby, Daddy’s sick. You can’t see him. Remember, grandma told you yesterday.”   
  
“But I want Daddy.”   
  
“I know, baby. He’s sick. He’ll see you as soon as he can.” She glared at him but went to her room. The morning passed calmly otherwise. That was until his classmates came over. Sera had thought that the ringing doorbell and blue hat she’d seen from upstairs had meant Craig had come. He hadn’t told her about the practice. 

The resulting disappointment at seeing three strangers at the door was a huge meltdown whose magnitude he rarely had seen. She screamed in his arms as he walked around with her, trying in vain to calm his crying daughter down in the kitchen. 

“I want Daddy!” She screamed against him.   
  
“He’s sick, baby.” He muttered.

His classmates were awkwardly sitting in the living room, trying to ignore him and practice as best as they could. He heard their stilted voices as he walked with her. 

“I want Daddy!” she shrieked again. Tweek felt a bit stressed.  He looked at the clock. This had been going on for ten minutes. He needed to practice this scene it was important to their grade. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat her down near the counter. She was sobbing in her seat. 

“Sera, I need you to be quiet. I know you want Daddy. You can’t go to him. He’s sick.” She gave a hard sob and hiccuped before placing her face into her hands. A high pitched sigh had him tugging at his hair. “Sera! Be quiet!” He snapped, no longer able to think of how to comfort her quickly. He felt like an asshole but she simply sobbed into her hands, muffled. 

Her next cry was soundless and he took it as her calming down. He poured a cup of coffee, not caring that it was basically tepid when he added almond milk to it. He opened the freezer and grabbed a fudge popsicle. Sera loved those. 

“Baby, just eat this okay? It’ll make you feel better and before you know it Uncle Clyde will be here.”  
  
“I want Daddy.” She said in a broken and tired voice. 

“He’s not coming!” he snapped. She gave a sharp intake of breath and let it out just as sharply. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around the popsicle. “Eat it, please.” She simply held it and sat there sniffling and breathing hard. 

He washed his hands and walked back to the living room. He looked back. They couldn’t see Sera from the angle, it made him worry but she was too old to topple head first off things easily or choke on the popsicle. 

They began to practice with him. Almost twenty minutes later a knock at the door interrupted them. Clyde came in at Tweek’s call. 

“Hey, man. Where’s Sera?”   
  
“In the kitchen. She was upset she couldn’t see Craig.” Tweek said. Clyde nodded and went to get her. His classmates were talking on where to start again when Clyde called to him. 

“Tweek!” Tweek sighed and walked to the kitchen. “Dude, the fuck? Why’d you leave her like this?” Tweek frowned at the anger in Clyde’s voice. He stopped when he saw Sera. She hadn’t moved from her seat but she also hadn’t eaten her popsicle. It had melted all over her hand and her. She was crying silently. 

“I needed to practice. I thought she’d eat it.” Tweek said, feeling awful. Sera simply bit her lip as a muffled sob made its way out of her and a new set of tears fell down her face. Clyde glared at him. 

“You knew I’d be coming. You should’ve set the practice for when I came to get her.” He snapped. Clyde grabbed a paper towel and took the popsicle from her hand, cleaning as best as he could. “She’s all sticky.” Tweek tugged at his hair. 

“She needs a bath. Gah. My mom is going to kill me. She gave her that dress last week.”  
  
“That’s what you’re worried about?” Clyde glared. “I’ll clean her. Go practice. Craig will know how to clean the dress. He’s good at laundry, you know that. “   
  
“What do you want me to say, Clyde?” Tweek snapped back. “I can’t undo this. She’s never cried this long unless she is sick.”   
  
“Dude, she misses Craig. Telling her he’s sick isn’t going to make her feel better.” He said. “Forget it. Go back to practicing. I’ll take her with me and see if I can calm her down.”   
  
“Don’t tell me how to parent my daughter.”   
  
“She’s my niece. I’ll tell you when you stop being an ass to her. Maybe you took the wrong note from your parents this time.” Clyde said and walked with her upstairs, ignoring his confused classmates and leaving Tweek feeling worse. 

The rest of practice went quickly and a bit more tense as Tweek read his lines more stiffly than before. They had it down now so he felt it would end well. His classmates left, except Dorian, the boy Craig had had issue with. 

“Do you need anything?” Tweek asked him as he shuffled by the entrance. 

“Why do you keep the girl?”  
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Yeah man. I mean she’s cute and the pictures you’ve shown are nice but like why put the effort into it. She’s Tucker’s problem.”   
  
“Sera’s not a problem.” Tweek seethed.

“She caused us to start over a lot of times. Still could’ve shoved her at Tucker until we were done.”  
  
“She missed her dad. She can’t see him or else she’ll get sick.” 

“That’s not your problem.”  
  
“Of course it’s my problem.” Tweek was bewildered by his response. “She’s my daughter! You don’t know how dangerous the flu can be to children.’   
  
“Will she still be your daughter when you break up?” Dorian countered. 

“I’m not breaking up with, Craig and yes she would be.” He gave him a funny look. “Do you think Sera is Craig’s daughter?” 

“Well yeah. She’s a Tucker.”  
  
“She is a Tucker.” Tweek agreed. “It’s why my parents helped him adopt her.” 

“She’s yours?”   
  
“She’s both of ours.” Tweek glared. “And she’s not an accessory for me to prop for pictures. Sometimes she’s going to cry and vomit and not calm down.” He gave a sour grin. “She misses her dad and I was shitty to her today. She’s not going to be happy.”   
  
“I thought you were gay, how do you have a kid?”   
  
“That’s none of your business.” He snapped. “I thought you liked me for being me not because you thought I’d dump Craig or something. I’m Craig’s boyfriend and I’m eventually going to be his husband.”

“Isn’t that presumptuous?”   
  
“No.” Tweek snapped. “It’s presumptuous that you think I’d leave him. We’ve talked about getting married since we were ten. I’ve been serious about it since I was thirteen.” Tweek smiled. Tweek remembered Craig’s disappointment at the news that their potential child marriage was illegal unless one of them was knocked up. It was a stupid solution looking back at it but they tried so hard to find a way that would let Craig adopt Sera.

“So what, all the time you’ve been playing me?”  
  
“I thought we were friends and you understood I had a boyfriend!” he snapped. “It’s not like I flirted with you.” 

“You haven’t? I remember you getting really cozy with me?”  
  
“When?”   
  
“Oh come on! Every place we’ve been to you’ve been hitting on me.”   
  
“I was friendly with everyone there.” Tweek said confused. “You weren’t special.”

“Right. You’re easy and aren’t trying to look like it. Not like that’s why you have a baby.” Dorian waved his hands. 

“I’m only easy with Craig.” Tweek said. “Now get out. I’m not your friend. Outside of class we’re nothing.” He said primly. 

“Whatever, man. You’re not worth it.” Tweek raised a brow.  
  
“I don’t care. Go home.” Dorian flipped him off. It wasn’t cute or a quirk of his like with Craig. Tweek refused to act to it. The door shut with a furious bang. He cleaned up the living room and kitchen. The chocolate was sticky and staining chair’s cushion. His mom was going to have his head. 

The more he cleaned it the worse he felt. He left his baby cry it out when she needed comfort. Tweek remembered his parents ignoring him, unable to calm him down until a panic or anxiety attack reach a height that shot him with too much stimulus to react or process more before he passed out from exhaustion.   
  
What if Sera had had her first panic attack and he’d ignored it. God he was a mess. He finished some homework until a knock at his door announced Clyde’s return. Clyde entered with a sleeping Sera. She looked exhausted, her face was puffy and her nose looked rubbed raw. 

“Baby.” Tweek whispered and opened his arms to take her. Clyde looked at him suspiciously before gently turning her over to him. She gave a soft whine but settled in his arms. He took her upstairs to her bedroom. 

He stripped her of her day clothes and dressed her in a nightgown. She didn’t stir beyond grasping one of her monsters, courtesy of Jimmy. He kissed her forehead. 

“Dude, what the fuck was that about?” Clyde asked after Tweek came downstairs. “I know she sometimes has to cry things out but that was you ignoring her while she got chocolate all over her.” Tweek sighed. He expected the sixth degree from Clyde. It made him mildly anxious but nothing unmanageable.

“I got overwhelmed.” Tweek felt his left eye twitch close. “I know it’s not an excuse but that’s the truth. I just needed to practice and I fucked up.” He looked at him earnestly. “How’d you get her to calm down?”  
  
“We video called Craig.” Tweek wondered why he hadn’t thought of that. “He looks like shit right now but took the call when we told him Sera wouldn’t calm down.” Tweek nodded. 

“Thank you. She really misses him. I miss him.”   
  
“What’s going on, man? You and Craig breaking up?”   
  
“No.” Tweek replied immediately. “Does everyone really think that?”   
  
“Yeah man. You ghosted Craig for a week and only took his mom’s calls checking up on Sera. Craig’s been a mess.”

“I just need time.” Tweek said. “I don’t- Clyde, we wouldn’t be friends without Craig.”  
  
“I thought we were cool as kids.”   
  
“I was the weird kid that screamed at everything and saw gnomes.”   
  
“I apologized when I found out they were real.” Clyde defended. 

“I know, Clyde but that wouldn’t be as big if I wasn’t with Craig back then. You were his friend.” Tweek felt his eye twitch again. Damn tics. “It’s fine. I didn’t expect anything.” He took a breath. “Then everyone found out I was gay and suddenly I’m Craig’s. I’m his boyfriend, his superhero sidekick, an unofficial Tucker, the Tucker to be with Sera’s arrival.” he sighed.

“My parents, all of our town, all of you guys link me to Craig and like me because of Craig.” Tweek looked down. “I liked gaining friends in North Park. That took a while, man. I liked having friends who were my own friends, not because of Craig. I just wanted that. People who liked me for me.” Tweek gave a humorless laugh.  
  
“Jesus, man. I’m sorry I- you’re right. I’m here because of Craig but I do like you. You’re Tweek, one of my best friends. You made me Sera’s uncle. That’s really important to me.”   
  
“I know, Jimmy and Token like it too.”

“If you’re not breaking up with Craig please let him know. He’s worried sick, probably why he got sick.”  
  
“I will.” Tweek sighed. “Thank you for taking care of Sera.”

“No problem man. I really do like her.” he sighed. “Look man, we might be cool because of Craig but it’s not just why I like you. You’re a good friend and you made Craig a lot less of an asshole. You make him really happy. You’re it for him.”  
  
“What does that mean?”   
  
“He never told you?”   
  
“No.” Clyde looked at him seriously.   
  
“I asked Craig how much he loved you.  I was being an asshole. He was super tired and drunk. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he said.”   
  
“When?”   
  
“Last year, I think Bebe’s party.” Tweek couldn’t remember it but there were few parties they attended together, much less alone, but he didn’t keep a meticulous track of them either way.

“He said you were his everything. I had no clue what he was talking about at first because he started a bit rant.” Clyde said. “He said that he thought about it too much and if a 10 was a perfect partner you were his 8.”  
  
“Who is his ten?” Tweek asked feeling a bit of jealousy. Who was Craig’s ideal person? Tweek suddenly felt very marred by mental illnesses and issues  Did Craig want someone without all that baggage? What about Sera-? Clyde rolled his eyes. 

“You. It was kind of gross man. How much he loves you.” Clyde made a fake gag but Tweek could tell he wasn’t really into it.  “A ten is like the hottest and best version of someone. He said that’s boring because a ten doesn’t have preferences or disagree with you and stuff.” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to memorize it.” Clyde smirked.

“He said an 8 was the most you could want someone after knowing their bullshit and knowing they click with you even when they don’t have to use a towel after every shower because it makes laundry pile up but still do and you have to unteach their daughter every time you’re with her. The least they could do is put it in the laundry but you love them even if they leave their towel on the floor.”  Tweek felt his face heat up. That was a long standing argument between him and Craig. 

“He didn’t sound pissed when he said it but he definitely sounded like he was expecting to pick up wet towels for the rest of his life.” Clyde said. “That’s how much he loves you but you probably should start picking up your towel. He actually bitched a lot more about that but he wasn’t really angry.” 

“I’ll work on it. He does hate that I do that.” Tweek said with a weary smile. “I just have to work on some things. I didn’t want to deny him Sera but she can’t get sick visiting him either. It’s really dangerous man.”  
  
“Fine, dude. Craig made it clear that he was set to take her for the next week. He probably couldn’t look after her right now. Hopefully he’ll get better soon.”   
  
“But what if he doesn't? What if it turns into pneumonia? What if he gets super sick and I’m all alone? I can’t be a widower before we even got married! I don’t want that.” Tweek’s worry over Craig during the last week came out full force. 

“Whoa, dude. He’ll be fine. The flu lasts like a week or two. He’s getting better not worse.” Tweek hummed to suppressed tic. This day was taking its toll on him.

“I now I just worry. I love him.”  
  
“Look man, I get that no relationship is going to be perfect but if you don’t think you can see Craig right now, at least maybe reassure him you’re not leaving him. Let him know how Sera is or that you want him to get better. I’m not going to tell you how to work it out. My longest relationship was with Bebe in sixth grade but just a thought 

“Like I know like people our age say bullshit like Craig all the time but I know he means it.”

“No, you’re right. I need to talk to him some. I can’t just ignore him because I’m going to things.” He tugged at his hair. “You know our parents told us to wait to get married?”  
  
“Really? Your dad was really into it a few years ago.”   
  
“I know. I think they were right. They said they’d support us getting married as soon as we could if we wanted to but that we should probably wait.” He sighed. “We have to grow up and learn to live together.” He gave a high pitched laugh. “We can’t live together and have me ignore him for a week.”

“I mean you could but it probably isn’t great for your relationship.” Tweek giggled at that.   
  
“No it wouldn’t.” He looked upstairs. “I believe what you said about Craig. He’s not emotive but he cares so much for me. For Sera.” He turned back to him. “I really want to thank you, Clyde. You really helped today. I just needed someone to talk to.” 

“Someone who wasn’t Craig?” Tweek nodded. “Don’t you usually go to your therapist about that?” Clyde’s tone wasn’t judgement, just slightly perplexed  
  
“He’s really booked.” He gave a sigh. “He’s good. He really helped me but when other people learned he made me less...crazy he got more clients. I don’t need to go as often either so I don’t really hold it against him.”   
  
“You just feel like you need to talk to someone though.” Tweek nodded again. 

“You’re a good friend.” Clyde smiled  
  
“Yeah, man. Like I get you sometimes need to talk. I had to do it a few times after my mom.” His expression turned distant before he smiled. “I won’t tell Craig either. I promise.”   
  
“Thanks man. And thanks for looking after Sera. I was an asshole.” Clyde shrugged. 

“She’s my niece. Gotta step up and look out for her if you’re not able to for whatever reason.” Clyde said, but he was clearly relieved Tweek had gotten his head out of his ass. “I gotta go, man but let me know if you want to talk more, okay? Promise me you’ll at least let Craig know it’s not over?” The last was a question despite their talk.  
  
“I will.” 

“Bye, man. Give Sera my love.” Tweek nodded. He went back to cleaning. When he was done he went back to the living room. He sat down in one corner and set on meditating. He needed to find his center. 

In the years that he’d been meditating the imagery had evolved. He use to find peace in a field with a waterway, sometimes he’d imagine lotus flowers floating on the water. 

Sometimes it was more sensory: feeling of Stripe’s fur in his fingers and accompanying purring, the embrace of his boyfriend, the soft weight of his daughter in his arms as she slept.

Right now it was just focused on his feelings and settling his own discomfort.. 

He’d always be with Craig. He knew that deep down. It had been out of his control how they had come together but staying had been his choice. Letting Craig be his co-parent had been his choice, all of it was only his. 

A lot of things hadn’t been and were out of his control but his relationship was always in his control.

He took a deep breath and tried to work through his uncertainty. He’d see his therapist before he saw Craig again if his sickness ran a normal course. He had to get his thoughts together by then, even if he wasn’t feeling a hundred percent about. 

A cry broke his meditation. He walked up the stairs. He saw Sera in her bed sniffling. She pouted at seeing him. 

“Hi, baby. Did you have a bad dream?” She bit her lip. “You can tell Papa.” He sat on her bed and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I was mean to you. I shouldn’t have been. Tell me.”

She sniffled again. “I dreamed I couldn’t see Daddy again.”

“You’ll always have us, baby.” He murmured. “Daddy wants to see you, he and Grandma just don’t want you to get sick.”  
  
“You was mean.”   
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” he repeated, not bothering to correct her.

“I hate you.” she said with no conviction. 

“I’m sure you do.” He said, because he knew she really didn’t. She just wanted to hurt him like he had her. 

“I do.” She crossed her arms.  
  
“Uncle Clyde said you talked to Daddy over the phone.”   
  
“Uh huh.” She said short with him still. He smiled. She had picked that up from Craig for sure. Craig wasn’t the most verbose person to begin with and no doubt passed that on.   
  
“What did Daddy tell you?” She stuck out her tongue. “Serendipity.” He warned though he didn’t really feel it.

“Daddy said he missed me and loved me and that you’re a poopy head.”  
  
“I was a poopy head.” He agreed. It looked like she wanted to argue more before she let out a yawn. “Come on, let’s brush your teeth and go potty .You can nap until dinner.”   
  
“I dropped the ‘sickle.” She said. “Nanna is going to be mad.”   
  
“She’ll be made at me. It’s my fault not yours. Your Daddy will take care of your dress. I know he’ll know how to clean it.”   
  
“It’s pretty.”   
  
“It is. Nanna always wants you to look your best.”

“I’m the most prettiest girl in the world.” She said with a smug smile. 

“You are and always will be.” He assured her as he ushered her to the bathroom. She napped happily. 

His mom chewed him out for the mess after he explained why it had dirtied. He was grounded until Craig could take Sera. Tweek couldn’t fault her for being angry. His Dad even snapped at him for it. 

As he helped Sera into her booster seat for dinner he was reminded how good a thing it was for her to be here. HIs parents hadn’t given a damn about him until Craig and hadn’t given up drugs until she had been given to him. Maybe it was some weird primitive urge to help care for their grandchild that hadn’t kicked in with him. 

“Daddy is sick. He looks gross.” He smiled as Sera told his parents of the call in detail. It 

sounded like the call had taken a while. He had the urge to text Craig but didn’t pull out his phone. 

When dinner was over he worked on homework. Sera went to bed shortly after. He pulled out his phone. 

 _Thank you for calling Sera_. 

He texted. Craig didn’t reply immediately. 

_No problem. I missed her._

_U saved the day. I was being stupid today._

Tweek tried to not let his nerves get the best of him. 

_I miss you. Sorry I’ve sucked lately._

_You don’t suck. miss you too. Tired, babe. Need sleep._

_Get better. Love you._

The reply l was a heart emoji. Tweek smiled, feeling a bit more secure despite the day’s chaos. An idea was solidifying in his mind, something he’d played with but hadn’t really thought he’d do. Still it was probably time he start working on it.

He’d been saving money for a car and it would set him back a bit but they had time to save more money. First he had to start researching the damn things and whether he had to wear one too. It wasn’t the solution to their fight but it would help put at ease some of Craig’s worries at least. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sera was practically bouncing at his side while they waited for the Tuckers’ front door to open. Normally they would come in without much preamble. However, Tweek thought after the last fight it was appropriate that he wait to be let in. 

After a moment, the door opened to a very confused looking Thomas Tucker. 

“Hello, Tweek and Sera. Did you forget your key, Tweek?” 

“No, sir, but I didn’t want to assume anything since the last fight Craig and I had.” Thomas frowned. 

“You two haven’t broken up right?” 

“No.” Tweek said firmly. “But still.”

“Well, thank you, I guess, but you’re family. Feels weird.” Sera, who had been quiet until then, spoke all at once, in a rushed and anxious tone. 

“Granddaddy, where’s Daddy? I want Daddy.” 

“Craig’s upstairs. He’ll be glad to see you two.” Sera immediately went to go up the stairs at a run but Thomas stopped her in a move that was too quick for Tweek to catch even as his own body had reacted. “No running up the stairs, you’ll fall.” Thomas chastised. 

“But I need to see Daddy.” She whined. She’d start to cry soon if she didn’t see him. 

“Walk up the stairs. Craig won’t go anywhere.” Thomas set her down and Tweek nodded a thanks at him as he helped Sera’s quick pace up the stairs. 

“Craig?” Tweek called. 

“In here.” Craig called back, voice sounding a bit fainter than his normal tone. He was done with the flu but still had a while to get back to his normal self. As soon as Sera was in the hallway she ran to the bedroom. Tweek followed and saw her throw herself at a paler and tired Craig.

“DADDY!” Sera screamed. Craig smiled and bent down to meet her. Tweek smiled and took a picture of it. “DADDY!” Sera burrowed her face into Craig’s neck. “I missed you!” She declared when she pulled back.

“I missed you too, baby. I was sick though. It would be very bad if you got sick.”

 

“You were sick for a long time.” Tweek said.

“It was only two weeks, babe.” Craig said but smiled at his concern. He kissed Sera’s forehead. “God, I’ve missed you.” He directed at Sera. “I’m better now though.”

“You barely get sick or for so long. Two weeks is forever.” Tweek defended and couldn’t hold back anymore. He walked to him and hugged his boyfriend from behind him. “We haven’t been separated that long since you went to see your dad’s family the last time.” He whispered so only Craig could hear. “I missed you.” He said louder and kissed the back of Craig’s neck.

Craig’s breath hitched a bit. “I missed you too, Honey.” 

“Don’t get sick.” Sera ordered.

“I won’t do it on purpose, I promise.” Craig said. “I can’t promise I won’t get sick though. We all get sick.” 

“Your Daddy always took care of us when we got sick.” Tweek said. “If you got sick I usually got sick.” They moved to sit on the ground. Sera brought some of her toys from them to play with as they talked. 

“I know. Daddy makes me eat icky soup.”

“Vegetables make you healthy.” Craig said. 

“I like chicky soup.” Sera said. “I want that when I’m sick.”

“You do make really good chicken noodle soup, Craig.” Tweek agreed. He was well used to it from when Sera was younger and sick more frequently. 

“Mom’s recipe.” Craig deflected. 

“Well you still have to cook it.” Tweek replied. Craig’s cooking had improved from the practice.

“I wanna stay with Daddy.” Sera cut in. “I wanna sleep here.” She whined as if she thought Tweek would say no. 

“That’s fine, baby. It’s the weekend.”

“Good.” Sera said and glanced at Craig. “I missed you, Daddy.”

“I missed you too, baby. I promise I won’t stay away from you as long again.” Sera nodded and shot Tweek a triumphant look. Tweek tried to reassure her too.

“You won’t need to worry about that next year, Ser. We’re all going to live together.” Sera wrinkled her nose. She didn’t like that they would leave South Park. She understood she wouldn’t see her grandparents, aunt, and uncles as easily anymore when it happened. 

“No. I live here and there with Papa.”

“I know it’s going to be hard and different, baby.” Craig said, voice hoarser as he talked more. “But it won’t be so bad after we get used to it.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

“I know, Sera.” Tweek said. “It’s going to be very hard but it has to happen.”

 

“Why?”

“Because we have to grow up and get jobs. That means we have to go to school again. Daddy needs to study for a long time.” Sera scowled. 

“Why?”

“I want to work studying space.” Craig said. 

“You know everything.” That made Craig smile. Tweek held back his own. Craig had taught Sera everything he’d known about space, even if she didn’t get it. Not that Tweek did either when he joined them when Craig took her to see the stars.

“I wish I did, baby, but I don’t.”

“No.” Sera replied and that ended the topic as they played with her. Craig tired earlier than he normally did. Tweek let him nap with Sera as he went downstairs. He saw Craig’s parents watching television. Laura smiled at him. 

“Hello, Tweek. It’s good to see you around again.”

“Thanks, Mrs.Tucker. It felt weird not being here so long.”

“Sera and Craig upstairs?”

“They’re napping.” Tweek sighed. “I don’t know how we’re going to avoid her getting sick when we live together.” Laura gave him a look. Tweek couldn’t put his finger on it but reminded him of Clyde’s concerns. “I don’t want Sera getting sick. How do we do it? Especially if we can’t afford two bedrooms?” He worried about that a lot. 

They needed scholarships if they were going to study full time. Tweek could work at some coffee shop at more than a starter position if he needed to. His main concern was making sure Craig went to school if they couldn’t afford both of them going full time. 

He’d take community college courses. He knew they’d probably take out some loans for living expenses, especially with Craig working on a PhD. Reading up on student debt didn’t help his usual anxiety.

The odd look vanished from Laura’s face and changed to a familiar motherly look. “That’s why we worked to make sure you and Craig got something for Sera.”

“Raising children is challenging and expensive.” Thomas added. “I know you have a lot more sense than some boys but it’s there for you to use to make sure you can make ends meet.” 

“It doesn’t seem fair.” Tweek said. “We got money for our baby. A lot of other people our age don’t have that option.”

“The way she was born wasn’t fair to anyone.” Laura said sharply, reminding Tweek of Craig when he got serious. “We were lucky we could get compensation for you three and you’re right it’s not fair but it gives you opportunities you wouldn’t have otherwise.”

“I know but Craig’s going to need a PhD. It’s going to be a long time studying for him. What if I don’t make a lot of money after I graduate? What if I don’t get accepted where he’s going to go to school? I could probably get hired as a manager at some store but I’ve never paid rent and bills!” He felt his anxiety spike. 

“Don’t put back your studies, Tweek.” Thomas said. “You might never get started if you do.”

“We’re not living apart.” Tweek said firmly. “Craig’s given a lot to me. I’m going to make sure he gets to work with space. I don’t care if it takes me a little while to catch up. Community college is just as good for general credits.”

“Do you parents know your plan?” Laura said. Tweek knew their parents talked.

“Yeah. We’ve talked about it. They’re not happy about it either but if it comes down to it, Craig’s going to school between the two of us.”

“Does Craig know your plan?” Thomas asked; looking like he knew the answer. 

“Hng, no. You know him.”

“He wouldn’t like it.” Laura agreed. 

“Well I don’t think I won’t be able to study, at least part-time, but just in case that’s the plan.” he sighed. “I’m talking to my therapist about it.” He admitted.

“Good. Craig is our son but you’re just as much family, Tweek.” Laura said. 

“And not just because of Sera.” Thomas said. “Even if you and Craig never get married, you’re just as much as a son to me.”

“Thanks.” Tweek said with a smile. The Tuckers had given a shit about him in a way that had taken his parents way too long to do. The three of them enjoyed their company until a post-nap Craig walked down the stairs with Sera in his arms. They both had an extreme case of bedhead.

Tweek felt his chest tightened at the sight. He made Craig think he might not want to be with him or have him be the other father to their daughter. 

“Grandma, I’m hungry.” Sera said as she saw her grandparents. 

“Your parents are right there.” Sera scowled. 

“Daddy’s sick and Papa’s a poopy head.”

 

“I’m not sick anymore, baby.”

“But grandma makes the best food.” Laura smiled. Thomas laughed.

“We’re not having dinner until later.” Sera scowled. 

“But I’m hungry now.” Craig answered her. 

“You’ll get carrots until dinner.” She sighed and flipped Craig off at that.

“We’re actually out of carrots.” Thomas told him. “They were smelling bad so I threw them out.” 

“Can I have cookies?” Sera asked, sensing an opportunity.

“No.” Everyone said. Sera pouted. 

“I have some snacks, Craig.” Tweek said. They moved to the kitchen. Sera settled on animal crackers and some water. For a moment, Tweek got the impression of their future, just the two of them and Sera. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. 

He stayed with the Tuckers until he had to leave for the night, after dinner and after the two of them had to put Sera to bed. Tweek lingered because he had missed Craig too. 

“Hey, babe.” Craig said as he exited the room to the hallway. “You heading out now?” He asked because Craig knew his schedule. Craig’s parents and sister were downstairs. Tweek could hear them talking and laughing. Tweek built his courage.

“Yeah.” Tweek replied and walked forward to him. “Craig, I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough but I wanted to tell you that.” Craig looked surprised.

“Uh, thanks, babe. I’m sorry too.” 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Your feelings are valid too.” He said, repeating something his therapist had told him a long time ago. “We’ll talk about it later when you’re feeling better, I promise, but I shouldn’t have made you feel like you did.” He took a deep breath. This was so hard but he had to get it over with before he lost his nerve.

“I love you.” He made himself look Craig in the eye. “I never want to be with anyone else.” Craig’s face crumbled for a moment. “And I want to be there for you too. So I’m sorry.”

“Babe.” His voice was soft and heavy. 

“You’re it for me, Craig Tucker.” Tweek finished.

“Can I kiss you?” Craig asked, something he rarely did anymore

“Yeah.” Their kiss was soft and hesitant. It was more similar to when they started dating rather than the familiar old habit it had become after so much time. “I do have to go. I’m opening the shop tomorrow.”

“I’ll come over with Sera.” Craig said. 

“No, I’ll come here after my shift’s over. She really, really missed you. I didn’t help. Spend time with her.” Craig nodded. Tweek cupped the other boy’s face. “Don’t overexert yourself. You just got better.”

“I won’t, Honey.” Craig smiled “Love you, Tweek.” 

“That’s gay.” Tweek replied, feeling a flourish of affection for Craig. 

“You’re gay.” Craig replied back with a smile the to the stupid little joke that started during thier ‘superhero breakup’. It lit up Craig’s face despite his obvious fatigue. Tweek giggled. 

“I gotta go. Love you.” He said and exited the house with a quick farewell to the rest of the Tuckers. 

When he made it home he saw a text from Craig. It was a heart and a picture of an aging Stripe eating vegetables. Tweek smiled at it. He missed this, as small as it was and silly He sent back a heart. 

He got ready for bed. His anxiety was the lowest it had been for days. His parents were working late at the shop and he didn’t hear them get home. 

He hated working the morning shift but it meant he’d get to see Craig later that day without rushing off to work so he wasn’t so sour about it today. As he walked to the shop, admiring the quiet of the pre-dawn morning, Tweek contemplated that fact: this would soon be over. He’d no longer live here. 

He had hated South Park so much as a child and the bullshit it went through.This was all he really knew. Still, it was him growing up and part of life to move away. The closest small college wasn’t anything he or Craig would attend voluntarily as it was religious and conservative. 

It wasn’t long before he reached the shop. He prepared some of the morning baked goods and heated some of the pre-made items they had delivered. His dad was proud that they hadn’t gone the way of Dunkin Donuts and used frozen or mass manufactured goods. With how much business they had now most of the duties fell onto a baker in town that delivered the goods in the morning. 

Tweek wouldn’t admit it but sometimes he missed prepping the bakery items with his parents. It was one of the few good memories of his childhood with them. It had been harder with Sera but before they could afford the bake he’d sometimes join them. A part of him wished they could do it with Sera there but she wasn’t old enough.

He sighed as he let in the two employees that’d join him for the morning shift. His shift ended after one. His mom came in to relieve him. He headed off to the Tuckers as he had planned last night. 

When he arrived he was met with the shrill laughter of Sera resonating from the back yard. He entered, greeting a freshly woken Tricia and walked to the back yard. Craig was chasing Sera around the yard. Sera was giggling like a loon. It made Tweek smile. They saw him and stopped. 

“Hi, Honey.” 

“Hi Papa.” Sera was less enthusiastic than normal but Tweek wasn’t surprised. He was at least greeted with a scowl. “Daddy!” Sera squealed as Craig threw her over his shoulders. 

“You two having fun?”

“Yeah, it’s a nice day.”

“Daddy is the best daddy. He raced me. Lots of other daddies can’t do that.” Sera preened. “I have the best daddies in class.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“Even me?” Tweek asked.

“Yes but Daddy is still better.” 

“I don’t know, baby.” Craig said. “Papa makes better coffee than me.”

“Oh yeah.” Sera’s face scrunched up. “But Papa’s mean.”

“He isn’t, baby. Papa and Daddy make mistakes and aren’t mean on purpose.” 

“No.” Sera replied, her sign that a discussion was closed. If they tried to talk about it more she’d just scream or throw a tantrum. Craig walked to him and put their daughter down. Sera pouted. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tweek asked. Craig nodded. Their kiss was soft again and hesitant. Craig smiled at him. 

“Play with me!” Craig turned to Sera. 

“In a minute, baby, let me talk to your Papa a bit. Why don’t you go feed Stripe? He didn’t eat breakfast.” 

“Fine.” Sera said and went inside with a huff. 

“Stripe didn’t eat?”

“No, he’s old though. He’s starting to slow down.”

“Maybe we should take him to the vet again.”

“Yeah.” The two talked for a bit, feeling some of the tension between them dissipate as they talked. They’d get back to good with time, Tweek was certain of it. 

Sera reappeared. She looked annoyed. 

“Daddy, Stripe doesn’t want to eat.” 

“What?” That stripped the smile from Craig’s face. 

“Stripe doesn’t want to eat. Tell him to stop being lazy.” 

“Is he awake?” Craig’s voice turned sharp and Tweek felt a jolt of anxiety. 

“He’s hiding.” Sera crossed her arms. 

“Oh no.” Craig said, sounding crushed. This wasn’t what they needed. It wasn’t what they wanted. Why now?

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” Tweek said. 

“Honey.” Craig’s voice cracked and couldn’t finish his sentence. Sera looked confused and afraid. 

“Daddy?” Craig shook his head.

“I’ll...I’ll go confirm.” Tweek said and made his way to the bedroom. The room was quiet. Tweek saw the small pile of pellets on the ground, Sera had dropped them in annoyance. In the cage, in a corner, was the lump of grey brown fur of his oldest child. 

Tweek reached out to it with a shaking hand. The lump squeaked and Tweek sighed in relief. He wrapped the aged pig in a blanket. Striped had eaten yesterday but if he wasn’t eating today? Tweak knew that wasn’t good but wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. Stripe wheeked as Tweek took a vegetable from the pile Sera had left behind. 

The guinea pig immediately went to nibble on it but didn’t finish it. Tweek felt a burst of relief and went downstairs. He saw Craig looked back worriedly at him. Tweek smiled at him. Craig looked relieved. Sera was still confused. 

“He’s okay, probably just unsettled that Sera came back.”

“But Stripe loves me.” Sera said, confused and a bit hurt. Craig immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

“He’s old, baby. We did play a lot yesterday and you couldn’t be here for two weeks. That’s forever for guinea pigs.”

“Stripe only knows a few things we say, baby. He couldn’t be told you were coming home.” 

“So he still loves me?”

“Of course, baby. He still loves you. You can tell because he didn’t bite you or pee on you.”

“Okay.” She looked over at the wheeking greying rodent. “I love you too, Stripe.” Stripe wheeked back. She smiled then looked over at them. “Why did Daddy look sad?”

“I was worried he died.” Craig said simpy. He looked embarrassed. “I thought-Stripe #2 had the same signs before he passed.” Tweek kissed Craig’s forehead and passed the guinea pig to him. Craig relaxed minutely.

“I don’t want Stripe to die.” Sera said, a bit upset again. They’d explained death as best as they could when Stripe started growing grey.

“Neither do we, Sera. It’s inevitable. We can only love him as long as we can.” Sera carefully pet the pig who was wheeking at her and purred at the touch. 

“I love you Stripe.” She said firmly. 

“We can take him to the vet just to be safe.” Tweek said. Craig agreed, seemingly comforted that Tweek didn’t think he was crazy. They hung out until Sera and Stripe went down for a nap and day-time sleep respectively. 

Tweek felt his worry relax minutely. He posted a picture of the three of them on social media. He got a lot of likes. It made him happy to show the town his family. 

It made him happy to know they’d get over this fight and situation. It’d take a while but even in their fight they settled into something that worked. They always settled on something that was them. 

It made Tweek wonder just how much his parents would yell at him if he bought an engagement ring and presented it to Craig. They wouldn’t get married right away but people were engaged for a while right? It felt like such an adult thing to do but they were going to be adults soon. 

That would need to wait though because it wasn’t the time yet if he was going to go through with it. He felt a smile come to before he could help it as the thought formed. He curled against Craig as the other boy played Assassin’s Creed. Craig cuddled back as best as he could while holding a control.


End file.
